Glitch
by Tinker16
Summary: A world of never changing and always knowing. A world ruled by monster-like creatures called Specials. A world that Sora has been thrown into. Now Sora must fight his way out of losing his past life or be trapped in his new one.
1. Ch1: A watchful eye

OK. This is my third story so far. So I hope I will do even better on this one. Just to let people know, I came up with this idea after playing KH2. But I have read the book **Specials**. So I'm going to add in somethings from the book into my story. But it is mostly going to be my story.

Here's the first chapter, enjoy!

XxXxXx

Chapter 1: A watchful eye

"Sora! Riku!"

Sora and Riku looked over to see Kairi, on the beach, waving her hand in the air at them. They were now in the ocean after defeating Xemnas and falling from the sky. They both laughed excitedly and started to swim toward her. As Sora was running from the water to Kairi, he was tackled by Donald and Goofy. They were both jumping for joy to see that Sora was safe from his battle. Riku was busy hugging King Mickey. Him and the King had became good friends after being trapped in darkness together. Sora looked up after being aloud to breath from Donald and Goofy and looked at Kairi. They both smiled sweetly to each other.

What none of them knew was that someone was watching this scene unfold. This person was not watching from the actual scene though, but very far away from there. A million miles away to be exact. It was a women. Middle aged with a white lab coat on. At first she would look like any normal person, but if you examined her closer, you could see that there was nothing ordinary about her. For she had sleek, brown hair that was shoulder length. Her skin was completely flawless, not a single stretch mark or wrinkle on her. Which is unlikely for a middle aged woman. But the most extraordinary, unusual and frightening thing about her was her eyes. They were nothing but white and black. No color around the pupil. To anyone it would seem as though a black hole had swallowed the color completely. Of course there was still the white part of her eye, but no color what so ever.

As she watched the scene unfold before her, she snorted with disgust.

"Pathetic," she sneered. With a wave of her hand, over the magical glass she had been watching them from, the image disappeared. She turned around and stalked over to her desk, then sat down into her black, leather chair.

She started to think about what she had just seen. She had been watching both the silver head and the brunette for a while now. She knew everything about them. How they went around saving lives and stopping the Heartless (evil creatures that only came around when darkness in people's hearts grew and would steal those hearts) from taking over. Of course none of that concerned her. She cared not of Heartless and them destroying stupid random's lives. No. What she really cared about was the silver head and the brunette themselves.

At first, she had only watched the silver head, called Riku. When he first went into darkness. Watching him come into power and grow stronger. He always showed so much penitential with his powers. How he could fight and plot. But as time went on, she lost interest with the silver head and more with the brunette. How he could defeat the silver head, even though the silver head seemed so much stronger than the other. The brunette would always stand up for others, never thinking of himself. But what had really made her stop watching the silver head completely was when the brunette had sacrificed himself. Sending his heart away to save some girl, then coming back from the darkness. No one had ever survived the eternal darkness before. No one had ever had a Heartless that was like his. Kind and nonagressive. How he had survived or did this was a mystery to her.

And hardly anything was a mystery to her.

You see, the reason why she had been watching all this happen was for her job. To keep a watchful eye on anyone with special abilities. Anyone who could become a Special. Anyone that could be value to the Specials. And the brunette qualified for all these things.

There was a slam of a door and quick steps coming forward. The woman glanced up to see one of her special, Specials coming to her. It was a Cutter. A Special who had extreme abilities from the rest. Even herself. They could survive anything. Which was a main reason why she wanted the brunette. If he could survive the darkness, he could survive anything. Making him the perfect Cutter.

"You wanted me Doctor?" It was also a female. She had dark, blond hair that was also sleek, but pulled to the sides. Not the back. With perfect skin and same eyes as the Doctor. But had a few other things different as well. She had fingernail like claws and razor sharp teeth. She also was wearing outdoor cloths (a green t-shirt with cargo pants).

"Yes, I have viewed them again," said the Doctor.

"How many times do you have to watch them," sneered the blond. The Doctor ignored her and went on.

"I have chosen who will be the next Special."

"It's not going to be that silver head is it," the blond said angrily. She had also been watching the two boys. She had seen the way the silver head was and his lust for power and leadership. If he became a Cutter, he would surely want to be leader of them. She was leader and wanted no one else coming to take that away.

"Relax," the Doctor said coolly. "He is nothing but a random." The Doctor looked down some papers on her desk. "No, the one I want is the brown head."

The blond smiled evily. She had been wanting him to become special since she first saw him. She could tell before the Doctor that he had more power than the silver head. He also showed many abilities that she could use.

"Perfect," she hissed. She bared her teeth into a deathly grin, that would bring anyone normal to their knees. "When do I bring him in?"

"Hold your horses." The Doctor ignored her sneer and ruffled through more papers. "We must wait for the right time to strike."

"Which would be when?" The blond was really starting to lose her patience with the Doctor. Which happen on a dayily bases. "By now they could be running off to one of their silly adventures again."

"They aren't going anywhere at the moment. The silly King does not plan to get them until much later," said the Doctor.

"What!" The blond slammed her fists against the desk, knocking papers to the floor.

"Be calm. Give him a few days to let his guard down. Then grab him when the grabbing is good."

"Good," spat the blond. "Then we'll finally have the power we need."

XxXxXx

Sora was sitting on the beach, by the Paopu tree, watching the waves roll by. He was by himself at the moment. Riku and Kairi had been there earlier with him, but both went off to explore the Islands. Normally Sora would be the one to explore, but today Sora just felt like staring off to space. Sora had always been the one to be the explorer and being excited, Riku would always be the one to sit off by himself and sulk, and Kairi would be with either one just excited to be with them.

But over the years they each had changed in some ways. Sora still had his brown, spiky hair and sky blue eyes, but had grown much taller( just a inch or two under Riku) and much stronger. Riku had grown in both his silver hair ( that just went to his shoulders), tallness and in kindness. Not as by himself as he used to be. Kairi had just grown on the outside with her red hair and tallness (just a inch under Sora), but had managed to stay the same in personality.

They all had just came back to the Islands a few days ago and just yesterday, they had received a note from the King. Which said this:

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi, _

_Sorry to bother you all, especially after fighting all the Nobodies and Heartless, but there is a new enemy afoot. Yen Sid and I have been trying to learn more about them, but have only learned their name, Specials. They are after something, but I have yet learned what. I will come to pick you up in a few days so we can become prepared to fight. They are much different from the Heartless. Hope you are enjoying your break from fighting!__  
_

_King Mickey_

Sora could no wait until he could go off on another adventure again. Life around the Islands was really starting to get boring. Not that he did not miss the islands or anything, he had to admit that it was nice being back. Just a few days ago he had slept in all day. He never realized how little sleep he had gotten during his adventures until now. But just sitting in the same place is making him very anxious. He felt as though something was about to happen and there was nothing he could do about it.

This was not the first time he felt like this though. Before his islands were first attacked by the Heartless and before he became the Keyblade Master, he felt like something both horrible and wonderful would happen on that night. And something did. He had become the Keyblade Master and got to see all kinds of worlds. But horrible of his friends being taken away. It took a year and a half, but he found them.

It was not just feelings though that he had before all that happened. He had also had a dream and to him the dream showed him the future. It showed how he would lose his friends. But he was having another dream again. This is mostly why he was alone today. Thinking of his dream. And it is always the same thing.

_Dream_

_He is panting hard from running up the huge flight of stairs. The stairs just kept going in circles, as if they lead no where and keep on going. Then he finally reaches the top and sees something horrible in the room he came to. All his friends (Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud) are inside weird, glass castes. Everyone of them seemed to be asleep. Sora started to run to them, to make sure they were OK, when a blunt force knocks him down flat on his back. Quickly, he jumps back to his feet and turns to face...himself. _

_It was like looking into a mirror. Only something was terribly wrong with the other Sora. Instead of brown hair, it was jet black, still spiked though. NO blue eyes, but black pupil eyes. His eyes were menacing, as if he was looking into your soul. He had flawless skin, claw-like nails and razor sharp teeth. That looked like a tiger's teeth. His clothes were all wrong as well. It was a black t-shirt with a white skull, black, short sleeve jacket, dark blue jeans that were baggy and black skater shoes. _

_Sora backed up quickly away from him, but the evil Sora followed him forward. _

_"The moment had come," hissed the evil Sora. It sent shivers down Sora's spine. _

_"W-what moment?" Sora looked back to his friends to find them gone. He turned back to see the other Sora crouching_ _down, ready to pounce. Sora quickly turned to run, but he was too slow. In a flash of claws and blood, Sora fell to the ground. He laid there, watching the blood go around him. Then suddenly he fell through the ground. Falling deeper and deeper into darkness. _

_End dream_

After that, Sora would always wake up with a start. Panting hard as if he had really been running up stairs. Then after he relaxed, telling himself that it was just a dream, he would always ask the same questions; Was his dreams warning him that he was going to go into darkness? Was there something wrong with him, like after fighting all this evil, he was bad? Deep down, that was something he feared most: losing his friends or becoming evil. Sora had always stayed with the light. The good side. The heroes. But Riku went into darkness, could he do the same thing also.

Deep into his thoughts, Sora did not notice when Kairi came up to him. She walked up happily, after talking with Riku, and looked at Sora. To see if he noticed her. But he just kept staring off to the ocean with a blank look in his eyes. Kairi waved her hand playfully in his face, but he still stared off. She then flicked him in the head, hard.

"OW! Hey! Oh...hey Kairi," he said. He rubbed his head sourly. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes," she giggled. She sat down next to him. "So, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Oh." She looked out the ocean, thinking about what to do next. "So...I was just talking to Riku."

"Really? What about?" Sora looked over to her. Riku and her have been talking a lot lately. Sora had been starting to worry that maybe they were going out or something.

"Um...just talking about kissing."

"K-kissing?" He looked down sadly. He knew it, they were going out together. His heart felt like it was going to break. "So you two are going out," he mumbled.

Kairi suddenly burst out laughing and Sora quickly looked at her, confused.

"You think we're going out," she laughed.

"Well, you two have been hanging around each other a lot and wit-..." But he was cut off by sudden lips on his. He just sat there in shock. Kairi quickly pulled away again.

"You talk too much," she whispered quietly. Sora blinked at what just happen. Kairi, the girl he had a crush on since she first arrived here to the islands, had just kissed him. He smiled happily and pulled her close to him. She yelped at the sudden movement, but the yelp turned into a moan as he kissed her.

She warped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Pulling each other as close a they could get. Sora moved his tongue to her bottom lip and she gladly opened for him. They entwined their tongues as they tasted each other. Sora noticed how she tasted sweet, like sugar. She tasted the same with him. When oxygen becamea necessity, they pulled away. Both flushed in the face and breathing heavy from lack of air.

"Wow." Was all they could say.

"I figured there would be more kissing." Riku came up behind them. Sora blushed furiously and Kairi just giggled.

"H-how long have you been there," shouted Sora.

"Oh, I just got here. But I didn't need to be here to know there was kissing going on." Riku leaned against the tree. "Me and Kairi were just talking about you. About how shy you were of telling your feelings. So I told her to just kiss you already since you were so shy and all." Riku grinned at them.

"And it worked, " giggled Kairi. Sora couldn't help but like that they planed this. Sora looked over to Kairi and smiled, she smiled back. Then, they both leaned forward and kissed again.

XxXxXx

Hope everyone liked. This was my first time I really went into detail of the kissing. I'm a little embarrassed, so don't yell at me if it was bad. Just tell me the good stuff! :)

_**Review Please**_! And see you next time!


	2. Ch2: Unexpected Visitor

Well, not much to say. Just hope everyone likes story and hope I get some reviews soon.

Here's the chapter!

XxXxXx

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

Sora was now sitting in his bed. Trying to go to sleep, but it very difficult. After spending the day with Kairi, mostly talking about their adventures together and how they felt for each other, he could not stop thinking about her. How beautiful she was. How long he had been in love with her for so long and now they were finally together. Of course, he did not tell her that he loved her yet. He was going to take it slow, even though he kissed her. He was sure though that if he told her he loved her right away she might think he's weird or something. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so shy.

But thinking of Kairi was not the only thing keeping him up, but also feeling extremely restless. He felt the same way like the night of the Heartless coming to his island. He looked over from laying on his bed and out his window. He saw that the wind was picking up. As though a storm was approaching. He looked over to his clock and it showed that it was well past midnight. So, he stood up and started to paced around the room. Trying to clear his head and trying to get this weird ringing out of his ears. It had just started up when the wind did. He turned back to the window to the island.

It felt as though something was calling him. Begging for him to go. Pulling at him to the island. He walked to the window, as if in a trance, and opened it. He crawled on top of his bed to get up to the window better and opened it up. Then just sat there, tapping his fingers on the window sill, thinking of what to do next. Should he go to the island or just try to go to sleep. Sora threw one leg over the sill, sitting down. So one leg was in his room ad the other one hanging out the window. The wind blew through his hair. It felt as though it was pointing him to the island. Everyone had always told him to follow hi heart, so maybe he should no. He swung hi other leg over so both were dangling out the window.

He started at the island for a while. A hungry look in his eyes, wanting adventure. The pull was too strong. He suddenly jumped out of the window, landing lightly on the ground. Then quickly ran off to the island.

XxXxXx

When he got to the island, the wind had died down and was now just a gentle breeze. But it still felt like it was pulling on him. He walked forward from the dock and waited a while for the wind to point him in a direction. Sure enough, the wind blew through his hair again and pointed him to the secret spot. He had not been there in a long time, so he thought he might as well now. So, he ran to the spot, crawled in (since the opening was just a small tunnel) and went to his favorite drawing. The one of him and Kairi.

When they were about eight years old, they had both drew a picture of each other. Kairi one of Sora and Sora one of Kairi. Then when Sora was 14, he drew himself giving the drawing picture of Kairi a Paopu fruit, saying that he loved her. The day before his island was taken away. Then after he saved his island, Kairi drew her picture self giving him a Paopu fruit also. Saying that she loved him as well. For you see, on their islands, there is a legend of that who ever shares a Paopu fruit together that their destinies will be intertwined forever.

Sora sat down and lightly touched the drawing. It seemed to him that something was missing on it though. He bent over, picked up a rock and started to draw.

Over the years, Sora's drawings had gotten better. Not as good as Kairi's drawings, but still good. So that night, he drew a beautiful heart around their picture. He finished and pulled back to inspect his work. It went perfectly around their faces. He could not wait to show Kairi tomorrow. Maybe even they could share a Paopu fruit together and he could tell her how much he felt for her.

"Real pathetic."

Sora gasped and quickly stood up and turned around. It was a girl. Same height as Sora, but maybe a year older. She had blond hair that went smooth against her head and had on cargo like cloths. She was in the dark corner and had her head down so her hair fell in her face, hiding it. It was a good thing too.

"Who-who are you," he asked. Sora looked madly around to see where she could have came from. He remembered the last time this happened with the mysterious man. He wondered if maybe she worked for him.

The girl acted as though she had not heard him.

"Emotions like those are for randoms. Not Specials like us."

"What?" He looked back over to the drawing, then back to her. "You mean love? What's so bad about love? And are you the one who called me over here?"

"Something like that." She smiled lightly, but in a wicked smile. "But like I said, emotions like those are for randoms. Not Specials." She step forward threateningly. But not enough for Sora to see her face. Sora stepped back. He could tell she was itching for a fight and the secret spot was small, not a real good place for a fight. He decide just to keep her talking until he could think of something.

"What do you mean Specials?"

"What we are, you and me. Well, you, soon to be." Sora's mind suddenly clicked. The note that the King had sent, he had said something about creatures called Specials. He gave her a quick look over, he was not real sure if a Special was human or not. And she was defiantly human.

"And what if I don't want to be a...Special," he said wearily.

"Well, you really don't have a choice in that now do you," she growled. The girl stepped all the way into the moonlight, showing herself. Sora could not help but gasp. He wasn't sure what was more scarier; her skin (ghostly white), her teeth (sharp as knives), or her black eyes which were glowing in the moonlight. She did not look human and Sora was not going to stay there to find out what she was.

He bolted to the enterance to the tunnel and crawled out. While the girl just smiled wickedly.

"3, 2, 1," she counted down. Then quickly dashed after him. Sora had only gotten to the opening when, with a blink of an eye, she was there in front of him. She thrust out her arm, slamming him into one of the branches over the tunnel. His head jerked back and he fell to the ground. He could taste blood in his mouth, he had just bit his lip.

"Make it easy on the both of us. Just stay still and we can both go home," saying this as if she was bored.

"This-is-my-home!" He threw out his arm, calling his Keyblade. He lunged forward, but she was too quick. She put out her arm again and cot the blade. She whipped him around so he lost his grip and fell to the ground. Then she threw the Keyblade aside.

"You won't be needing that any more."

Sora landed hard on his side, twisting his arm badly . He staggered to his feet and held his arm to his body while he face her again. Glaring at her. The blond girl just crouched down and leaped into the air. He had no time to even think before she was on top of him, pinning him down to the ground. He heard a click and looked up to see something shining in her hands. It was a needle. She lifted it up high, ready to inject into him. Sora closed his eyes, ready to feel it go in, but it never came. In fact, the weight of her lifted off of him.

"Sora! Run!"

He quickly sat up to see Riku pinning the girl to the ground a few feet away. She was snarling and snapping her jaws at him as Riku tried to keep her down. (It just happen that Riku had seen Sora go to the island while getting ready for bed. Then seeing his friend come here, he went to see why. It was a good thing too.)

"Sora! Run now!," Riku shouted at Sora. Sora quickly jumped up and ran. But to get his Keyblade. He grabbed it and turned to face the on coming battle. There was a cry and Riku fell over, stiff as a stone, paralyzed. Though he could still move his head and talk. The girl had meant to give him the knock-out injection, but having a audience would work also.

Sora cried out with rage and ran forward to strike. But she easily knocked him down again.

"You know, for the Keyblade Master, I figured you would be more of a challenge," she laughed wickedly.

Sora, though, sat up and whipped his leg around, knocking her feet out from under her and fell hard on her back. He raised his blade high up to pierce her, but she rolled away as it came down to the ground. She whipped another needle out and threw it into his neck. A gasp. That was all that was heard before Sora fell to the ground, lifeless. He was not dead though, just knock out with a powerful sleeping injection. His Keyblade disappeared as he fell down.

"No!" Riku was getting feeling back. He could sit up, but his lower half was still useless. He struggled to get up.

The girl calmly walked up and grabbed Sora by the arm. Dragging him away. She thrust her hand out, opening a black portal. She reached down to Sora and pulled his crown necklace off.

"Here." She threw it at Riku's feet. "He won't be needing this anymore." Taking Sora with her, she walked through the portal. Both of them disappearing without a trace.

XxXxXx

The next day Riku and Kairi sat on the Paopu tree. Both of them worried sick about Sora. Riku would just paced around the tree, sit down for a few seconds and then pace around again. Kairi just sat on the tree, holding Sora's necklace close to her, crying. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus were there with them as well. Selphie sat by Kairi and tried to comfort her. Wakka would discuss with Riku on what happen last night when he would sit down before pacing again. And Tidus kept saying that he would beat up the person who took Sora. All three of them were just as worried and confused as Riku and Kairi were.

Riku finally stormed up and punched the tree.

"Where the hell is King Mickey when you need him!" As he said this, a roar of a engine came and a gummi ship flew over their heads.

It landed lightly on the beach next to the dock. Everyone by the tree quickly ran to the ship. As they were running up, out came Donald and Goofy. They both jumped from the ship and ran up to Riku and Kairi, giving them both hugs.

"Hey, where's Sora," Goofy asked after giving hugs. Kairi burst into tears. "Gwarsh, was it something I said?"

"Kairi what's wrong," asked Donald.

"Sora-was-kidnapped," she sobbed.

"Kidnapped," both Donald and Goofy shouted out in surprise.

"Did I hear kidnap?" King Mickey jumped down from the ship. He looked around to everyone to see them all looking upset.

"Sora was kidnapped!" Goofy started to cry also.

"Aw, Goofy," said Donald, trying to calm Goofy down.

"Sora, kidnapped! When," asked the King urgently.

"Last night. I saw Sora come here from his boat and then when I got here there was a girl attacking him," explained Riku.

"Tell me, did this girl have sharp teeth and black eyes?"

"Yeah,... but how would you know about that you Majesty?" Everyone looked at him. Mickey sighed.

"You remember what I siad in my letter? About the Specials?"

"Yeah, so was that a Special, but she looked just like a normal person. Well...besides the eyes and teeth," said Riku. Mickey nodded in agreement.

"Yes. They are super human beings. Designed to be dangerously fast, strong and beautiful."

"I wouldn't really call someone like her beautiful," growled Riku as he thought about her.

"Well, in their world, that is beauty to them." King Mickey turned around and looked sadly out to the ocean. "They seemed to have acted sooner than I thought."

"What do you mean, you Majesty? What do they want with Sora," asked Donald. Everyone was watching the King now, Kairi and Goofy had stopped crying to listen.

King Mickey just gave a quick look to the sky, then turned back around.

"Yin Sid and I have discovered that the Specials collect anyone that they think is...well...special. Since Sora is the Keyblade Master, we figured that they may come to take him." Mickey paused to cross his arms and think. "But why, I have no idea. They really don't like us for fighting evil and darkness. Even, though they aren't into that kind of stuff."

"What, they are evil, but not into evil," said Donald. "That makes no sense."

"Well, they're aren't into darkness, but they are evil," said Mickey.

"So why would they take Sora," Kairi croaked. Her voice cracking from crying so much.

"Well lets just say that he might be very different from the Sora we know if we ever find him."

" What do you mean," asked Riku. Mickey just sighed heavly again, wishing he did not have to tell them and wishing that he was wrong.

"As we speak...they maybe turning him into a Special."

XxXxXx

The black ocean was calm. Calmer that usual. Gently splashing waves to the shore, then bringing the water back. The blond Special was watching the calm waved while sitting on a huge, lumpy rock. She really hated the calm ocean. She like it more when there was a storm and the sea was at rage. That is when she like to go swimming. Now the ocean just seemed so calm. So normal. So random.

She heard the hum of a hover board in the distance. But she did not need to turn around to know who it was. That person had already contacted her. Telling her that they were coming with important news of the new project. The project that she had just collected a few days ago. It was going to be the best Cutter ever made and the blond could not wait to train it into what a Cutter really is. What a Cutter should be.

The hover board came up, blowing sand over the other rocks. The person on the board was also a girl, about 15 years old (same age as Sora). She had sleek brown hair, which was pulled back over her head, and the same features as any other Cutter.

"You have new for me, Tally," asked the blond.

"Yes Shay," answered Tally. She walked up and sat nest, to her leader, Shay. "The operation is almost complete. He'll be ready in a few days for training."

"Good," Shay said coolly. "Then the Cutters will be complete and we can get rid of the randoms."

Tally shuffled with the sand with her hands and fidgeted. Shay gave her a meaningful glance.

"You smell nervous. There's something you're not telling me," she growled. Tally just sighed.

"It's the lesions and the nanos. He keeps rejecting them. Everytime we place them in, they just...kind of..disappear. It's like, he knows what we are doing to him and is fighting back. That has never happened before." Shay growled at thinking about it.

"Then give him the super nanos and lesions," Shay said irritably.

"But we haven't tested them and anyone we used them on has died."

"He'll survive. Or are you worried about some silly random." Shay gave her a stern look.

"No! Of course not," Tally said quickly. "He really isn't a random anymore, anyways."

"He isn't a Special until he has the nanos." Shay turned back to the ocean. Tall just sighed again and looked down. "You're still not telling me everything." Shay looked back to her.

"We've extracted his memories today," said Tally, although sounding sad.

"You put the replacement memories in that I design right?"

"Yes."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"Well...what if he regains his memories back like he did the last time?"

"He had help then."

"Yes, but I've seen what happened. He sometimes regain some without help. What is he does it again. I mean, he was very special from the other randoms. Sometimes I feel like he's more special than us."

"WHAT!"

Shay quickly jumped up and turned to Tally in rage. Tally jumped up as well and backed away quickly. Out of all the Cutters, Shay was the most aggressive. You only made her angry when you wanted a good cutting or beating and Tally had her fair share of cutting and beatings from her.

"No one is more special than us! Especially not him!"

"Yes, of course. My mistake," Tally reassured her.

"You have been neglecting your cutting lately. You better start cutting more often or I'll do the cutting," hissed Shay.

"No, no. That won't be needed. I'll start cutting more." Tally looked panicky after Shay had said this. Shay took a deep breath to calm herself and turned back to the ocean.

"But you are right about one thing he is more special than any other random I have ever seen."

"What are the plans for him anyway," asked Tally. Shay turned and gave her a deathly smile.

"Lets just say it will change the fate of all worlds."

XxXxXx

Well, that's it for now.

See you soon and **_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	3. Ch3: Being Special

Well, there is not much to say for today. **To Rose93darkness:**Thanks for the review! I'm so happy! Anyway, to answer your questions; no they do not find him in time, which you will read in this chapter. But he'll still be Sora on the inside, down really deep.

So here's the chapter. Enjoy!

XxXxXx

Chapter 3: Being Special

It was a quiet night. The stars were out beautifully from the clear sky. The trees where swaying gently in the breeze in the barren land. In this land there was scattered bunches of trees, some big enough together to be called a small forest. Also some patches of grass and some, like the trees, big enough together to be called fields. Other than these few things, there was only dry, cracked soil. It had always been this way in this waste land of this world. You would think when you saw it that there had been a mighty war in some time ago.

A few feet away from the dry, cracked earth was a few trees. And under those trees was a person. A boy. He was leaning against a Maple tree, with his arms crossed and his head bowed so that his black, spiked bangs were covering his eyes to his nose. His black, messy, spiked hair that went all over his head. It seemed as if the spikes were defining gravity. He had on black clothes also. A t-shirt that had a white skull in the front, dark blue jeans and black skater shoes. There was also a red, ruby cross necklace around his neck. He looked about 15 years old, and normal 15 year old kids do not stay out in the barren lands like these. Especially not in this world.

The boy clicked his tongue against his teeth impatiently while waiting for any sign of the Smokies. The Smokies were rebellions; randoms that tried to get rid of the Specials. For you see, the Specials were in charge of this world. They kept all the randoms in line. That is to say, kept them from doing anything the Specials thought was unicy. Like exploring the wild. All randoms must stay in the city. The wild was only for the Specials.

PING

The boy jumped slightly from the ping that went through his head. He was the only one who could hear it, though no one was around anyway to hear. The ping meant that someone was contacting him. Specials, or whether Cutters, can contact each other mentally. It was one of their special abilities. There was others like info-rad vision, smelling ability so powerful that they could smell emotions and able to stay under water for a whole hour.

'Zane.'

'Yes,Shay?' Shay was the leader of the Cutters. Mostly because she was the first Cutter to be created. She knew everything there was of being Special. She even came up with the cuttings, she knew it would help keep the Cutters heads clear of random thoughts and feelings.

'The Smokes are heading your way. Use you special abilities to stop them.'

It was true that Zane had other abilities that the Cutters, and no other Special, had. He could become invisible without a sneak-suit (which was a army suit that was black until you zipped it on, then it blended in with the background. It also hid body heat.), could run as fast as a blink of a eye (other Special took minutes) and control fire. No one really knew why Zane had these powers or how he even got them. Shay can only guess that he had these powers all a long and now that he was Special they finally came out. They really came in handy sometimes, his powers.

'You know, this is the fifteenth time this week that I've stopped a Smokes raid.'

'Yeah, yeah. I ow you a Soda or what ever randoms say. Just stop them.'

PING

She had disconnected. Zane could already hear hover board motors in the distance. (Cutters had really good hearing too.) He quickly disappeared, turning invisible. He walked up calmly to the spot where they would pass over him. He had done this so many times before he was not worried one bit. So, he just stood there, waiting for his prize. Now Zane could see them in the distance.

There was three of them. One girl and two boys. Each seemed about 12 to 13 years old. Either the runaways are becoming younger or the Smokies are getting desperate. There was a main base of Smokies who were already born into the wild or made it to the wild from running away from the city. But Specials have never been able to find it. Even after searching high and low and blackmailing many people. Maybe even tortured, Zane never really knew. He was still getting used to everything.

Zane crouched down to get ready to jump. He could use his hover board to reach them, but he could easily jump up and grab them as well. His hover board was in the trees and would come to him if he called. Hover boards were made to respond to the person who owns them. All you had to do was snap your fingers and it would come to you. But sometimes you could steal someone else's board and then it would respond to its new owner.

Zane waited and watched. When they came close enough, he jumped into the air. About ten feet into the air. He landed on the leader's board which was the girl with brown hair and blue highlights. From up here, Zane could see that the boys had blond hair. The girl shouted out as her board leaned dangerously forward. Both Zane and the girl fell off as the board flipped over from the new front weight. Zane did a back flip and landed lightly on his feet while the girl fell hard on the ground. There was a sickening crack, meaning she had broken a bone horribly. But Zane did not have to worry about broken bones. Cutters can heal themselves, broken bones and all.

While the two boys hovered down to check on the girl, Zane became visible again. To give him more of a challenge of taking them out. His other fights, so far, have been way too easy. Specials always like challenges anyways. But since all there was but randoms in their world, there was hardly any challenges of anything. Specials sometimes would have to do extreme things like jumping off cliffs or swim in the ocean when there was a storm to keep their minds from going insane or change into a random mind.

The girl was the first one to see him.

"Run! It's a Special!"

But before either boy could run or even look up, Zane quickly whipped up and knocked them down. Zane flicked his injector out. It was a metal bracelet that the injector could pop out of when the button on top was pushed. The girl must have know what it was for she started to crawl away. (Her legs were broken.) Zane quickly flipped in the air and pinned her down, injecting the knock-out into her.

_'One down, two to go_,' he thought.

One of the boys cried out and ran forward with a metal pipe in his hands. Zane just stood there smiling and when the boy swung forward, Zane easily side swiped it. He let the boy come at him a few more times before finally taking him out with another injector. Then he started to look for the other. It seemed as though the other boy had just disappeared. Zane looked over and saw a bunch of trees and bushes to the right of him. He blinked, turning on his info-red. There. He saw red outline in the bushes. So he sprang forward and jumped on top of it.

"AHH!"

The boy yelled as Zane injected into him. The red glow of the body went limp after he was injected. He blinked again, turning off his info-red. He grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him over to the others, throwing him into the group of runaways.

PING

'Shay, I have them.'

'Good job Zane. That's a new record for you. What, a minute?' Zane just smiled lightly.

'Something like that.' Zane had kept track, it was 45 seconds flat the he took them out. But he did not want to brag to Shay. She could take it the wrong way.

'Well, we'll be there in a few to pick them up. And check them for pills.'

'Already on it.' Zane went to their boards and started to search in their storage compartments, which was a secret area on the board that opened up from the bottom from a metal sheet like door. He opened it up and found a bag full of pills.

You see, the reason they had pills was to give them to the bubbleheads. Bubbleheads are what Specials called the infected people. In their world, anyone of age 16 will be taken to the hospital and will be changed. They will have lesions placed inside their brains, so the Specials could keep them in line. More or less like mind control. Bubbleheads always acted the same, completely clueless and never asked questions. And to make anyone under the age want to be like the 16 year olds, they made the bubbleheads look extremely beautiful and called them Pretties. Like the Specials, but only in a cute beauty and not the scary kind. Also aloud Pretties to have what ever they wanted, like parties and other things.

But to make sure other people want to be like them, they called anyone who was not a Pretty, Uglies. To make them feel horrible about themselves for being normal looking. But the Smokies have came up with a cure. To get rid of the lesions and give them their minds back. They also told as many Uglies as they could about the lesions so the Uglies would know what would happen to them if the became Pretties. So far, 50 bubbleheads have been cured and have joined the Smokies.

This is why the Cutters were born. Were created. This is why Zane was made. To stop the Smokies and their cure and keep the balance of their world. Keep the bubbleheads to their own little wolrd of parties and fun. To keep the Uglies from leaving into the wild and keep them thinking their are ugly and being pretty is everything. And to keep the Specials in control of the world.

'Shay, we got pills,' said Zane.

'That's the fifth time this week.'

PING

Zane pocketed the pills and sat down on the ground. He sighed and waited for the others to come. The wind blew lightly through his hair and he closed his eyes with another sigh. He had always loved feeling the wind against his face. The wind always calmed him, water calmed him the most though. He would sometimes go to the ocean to either enjoy the breeze or sit under the water for an hour. But he could never tell anyone this. If Shay found out she would surly cut him up badly. Cutters were never aloud to be calm, they must always be icy and wild. They weren't even aloud to really sleep long either. Sleeping for more than two hours were only for randoms. Sleeping too long made you calm and unicy. Which was not the Cutters way.

Zane gasped suddenly and gripped his head tightly. There was a sudden sharp pain in his head that felt as though knives were going into his skull.

"Not again," he moaned. He tried standing up, but everything started to spin. He suddenly fell backwards and blacked out.

_Sora! Riku!_

_We'll go together_

_No matter where we go our hearts are always connected. _

_There is darkness, within every heart_

_You can come with us. We can go to other worlds on our vessel._

_Don't ever forget, where ever you go, I'm always with you._

_Sora!_

Zane gasped as he woke up, laying curled up on the ground. He was panting hard as if he had been running hard and was in a terrible cold sweat. He groaned as he sat up and gripped his head again from the pain still there. This was not the first time he went through this. Through weird flashes of seeing weird people. Mostly of a red head girl and silver head boy. Zane stood up shakily from a experience. He reached around into his pockets and pulled out his knife. Flipping it open, he placed the cold blade to his skin on his arm. Then he tilted his head back, closed his eyes and cut into his arm. He hissed from the burning pain of the fresh cut.

Cuttings was a normal thing for Cutters. Note the name they have. Cuttings was a great part of the Cutters life and society. They would cut themselves to be icy or be able to think. But since they could heal themselves, they didn't have to worry about bleeding too much or infections. Cuttings was the only thing Zane did not like from being a Cutter. It hurt and it felt wrong. But Zane was cutting himself now for Shay had ordered him to. All the Cutters knew about his flashes after his first attack. She said they were nothing but random flashes that Cutters got after becoming a Cutter. So she told him to cut himself after every one to be icy again.

So, Zane opened his eyes and looked down to watch the red liquid run down his arm. It felt cold. He watched how the blood dripped slowly down to the ground and left a small, red stain in the cracked earth. He made a fist to activate the nanos. They were microscopic robots inside every Cutter. They are the things that would heal and fix up the Cutters. He watched as his skin mended back together and the blood disappeared from his arm. It looked as though it was never there. As if he had never be cut open like that. Zane breathed slowly out, hating himself for having to go through that every day.

There was a hum of hover boards and Zane looked up to see the other Cutters coming up.

There was Hobs, a red, flaming haired guy with a wild tattoo on the side of his face that started up the jawline and to his eye. It did not really look like anything like a picture or even a symbol, just a swirling pattern. It changed colors with his Cutter emotions, which was mostly rage or anger. It acted like a mood ring mostly. Hobs was just as tall as Zane, but much more muscular. His hair went flat against his head, unlike Zane's. In fact, Zane's hair was the only one out of the Cutters that was all messy and spiked. Theirs was all sleek and pulled back.

Now, there was Tyke. Tyke was the shortest Cutter, but the most active. He was always ready for a fight. He had black hair like Zane's, but had add in red highlights to give it color. He had flat hair like the others, but much longer bangs that went in his face. He almost always had a sour look on his face like something was in his nose that smelled horrible, but, once-in-a-blue-moon, he was very hyper and excited.

Then there was Shay. Shay was the most agressive and powerful Cutter there was. She was the first to be born (or made) and the only one who actually meets with the Doctor. The Doctor was the one who started the Specials. No one ever saw her unless you were high ranked in the Specials or in serious trouble. No one ever questioned or wanted to deal with the Doctor unless you had a death wish. She made Shay look like a puppy.

Lastly, ther was Tally. Out of all the Cutters, she was the only one who was ever friends with Zane. Sure the others were friends as well, but not as close as she was. She was always there for him. Like after bad cutting with Shay she would give him medicine spray to make the pain stop or she was there for him when he had his flashes. Other Cutters just stayed away from him during them, acting like he was a disease or something. But the one time she really helps him is when he sometimes had random emotions. Like once he was just sitting down by the lake where the Cutters had their camp and he just burst out crying for no reason at all, lucky he was sitting by himself at the time or Shay would do a lot of cuttings on him. Tally had walked in on him when he was crying and promised not to tell anyone.

Tally was confused on how he could cry though. All Specials had gotten their tear glans taken out during the operation to become Special. It showed weakness to be able to cry like other randoms. The only thing she could guess is that they had forgotten to take his out.

"Hey Zane," yelled out Hobs as they all came down. He jumped off his board and came up to give Zane a pat on the back. "Man that must have been a record for you. What, a minute?" Tyke came up and jumped off his board. Then gave a sour look to the Uglies on the ground.

"They just keep getting younger don't they," he mumbled. "Good job by the way." He turned and gave Zane a approving nod. Shay and Tally jumped down to join the group.

"Lets take them back to base," Shay said while looking them over. "We'll have to erase their memories. Maybe even put in some lesions to make sure they don't become _reckless _again." They all laughed, but Zane just mumbled a laugh. He was still trying to get over his last flash attack. "Lets load them up!"

"Loading them up," said Hobs cheerfully. Hobs, Tyke and Shay picked each their own for loading while Tally went over to Zane.

"You smell nervous," she said quietly. "Is something wrong?" He looked down shamefully and she looked down with him. She saw the red stain on the ground and already knew what was wrong. "You had another attack?" Zane just nodded shamefully again. He hated how he could never really be a good Cutter or even a good Special at the most.

"There's something wrong with me isn't there," he asked. Tally just looked over to the others who were comparing on which Ugly could be the leader. Shay already had guessed it was the girl. "Do you think we should tell Shay?" Tally quickly looked at him alarmed.

"No, we defiantly don't want to do that. Trust me, I had enough cuttings to not want you to go through the same thing." Zane just smiled on how good of a friend he had.

"Are you two just going to stand there?" Shay looked over to them annoyed.

"Coming," Tally sang. They went over to the others. Shay took hold of the leader while Hobs and Tyke took the other two. Tally took the boards and Zane was left empty handed. So the climbed high into the air on their boards. Zane closed his eyes, feeling his hair whip in the wind. He whooped and did a flip in the air.

"Go ahead and go ahead of us. You worked hard," said Shay. Zane looked at her happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go before I change my mind," she teased. Zane whooped again and sped off. He felt so alive and so real. He was so happy to be special. Being special was the only thing in the world to him that night.

XxXxXx

It was morning now in Radiant Garden. And at Merlin's house, the atmosphere was thick with worry and frustration. Everyone now knew of Sora being taken away by the dreadful Special. Leon was leaning against the wall, folding his arms in thought. Yuffie was sitting on Merlin's bed and had her hand under her chin in a pout. Aerith was sitting next to Yuffie, wringing her hands together. Merlin was by the door, tapping his wand furiously against his empty hand. Cid was sitting at the computer while twirling his tooth pick in his mouth. Both Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey were there as well. They had just told everyone else what had happened at the islands.

Yuffie was the first to speak.

"S-so...Sora is really gone?" King Mickey bowed his head.

"I'm afraid so."

"And they turned him into one of them?" Mickey just nodded again. Yuffie sat back to sulk again. Aerith perked up.

"But there's still hope right?" She looked around to everyone. "We lost him before and he had returned to us."

"Right, there's still hope," agreed Kairi cheerfully. "Right, Your Majesty?" She looked to King Mickey and he nodded in approval.

"Right, Yin Sid is already looking for their world. We know he is already a Special for that is what they are after. It doesn't take them that long to turn people into one of them. So, now all I have to do is start searching the worlds." He went back to the door to leave. Kairi quickly ran up to him.

"I want to help," she said.

"We want to help too," added in Donald.

"Sorry, but this is dangerous. The Specials are much different than the Heartless and I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," said the King.

"Aw, phooey," whined Donald. Kairi just stomped her foot loudly.

"NO!" Everyone turned to her. They had never seen her this mad before. "I was left behind the last time, but Sora is in danger this time and I am not going to sit around and wait for someone else to find him! I'm going to save him this time!" She looked to everyone for support and everyone nodded in agreement.

King Mickey just sighed, but smiled lightly at how much they cared for Sora.

"You're right Kairi. No one should get left behind. Sora is all of our friend and we should all work together to find him." Kairi punched her fist into the air glee. Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy went to the door with the King.

"We'll stay here and take care of things," said Aerith.

"The Heartless are sure to act up with Sora being gone," said Leon. "You guys better get him back soon or things are going to get ugly."

"Make sure when you find him that he practices his magic. He forgets too many times," said Merlin. The gang waved goodbye as they all set out to find their lost friend.

XxXxXx

That's it for now. If anyone is confused on things here's what's going on: Zane is Sora, Randoms means normal people to the Specials, and they live in a future, hightech world. Just like to ask to **REVIEW PLEASE **and to keep reading.

See you next time!


	4. Ch4: David

So far I think this is going to be my longest chapter, but we'll see. **Rose93darkness:** Zane will be more evil, but just around other people besides the Cutters. But you'll see that anyway. Thanks for the review by the way! :)

Here's the chapter!

XxXxXx

Chapter 4: David

There was a red glowing camp fire burning in front of Zane, while sitting in the middle of the woods of Cutters base. He loved the warmth it was giving off. How it kept the cold air from the night at bay. He raised his hand up to it and looked deep at it. Suddenly, a small ball of fire jumped out of the flames and right into his hand. He smiled lightly as he started to juggle with it. Passing it back and forth between hands and gaze at it as if longing to become like it. So tame, but yet so wild at the same time.

"Having fun?"

He gasped and dropped the ball back into the fire where it belonged as Shay sat next to him.

"It's ok, fire is wild and good to make you icy," she said. Zane just nodded and looked away from her. Truth was that fire really calmed him, but not as much as water. But still, the fire had always remind him of something. Like a lost friend. Shay looked at him for a while then turned away. "You should try the new way like the others."

"Uh?" Zane looked up from the fire and curiously to Shay. She just nodded over to Hobs and Tyke who were hunched over a stick in the other fire by them. Hobs pulled it out as it glowed red. Hobs asked Tyke if it was hot enough and Tyke just nodded. Then took it from Hobs and lowered it to his arm, sighing peacefully. Zane scrunched up his nose as he smelt burnt skin coming from him. He had seen them doing this lately, but shivered every time he saw it. It just seemed wrong to him to burn himself. Even cuttings seemed wrong, but it was what Cutters did. But burnings was not. "I think I'll just stick with cuttings," he mumbled as he looked back to the fire.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt until you try it," yelled Hobs over after hearing Zane say this. Zane just shook his head, still watching the fire. Shay leaned forward to his ear.

"Try it Zane," she ordered. Zane just sighed, he could not disobey an order. He stood up and went over to them. Hobs smiled happily as he handed Zane the burning stick. Zane held it close to his arm, but hesitated. Was he really going to burn himself just to be icy? Was burning really a right thing to do? He twirled the stick in his hand, thinking of what he should do. "Do it Zane," called Shay.

Zane gulped and pushed it against his skin. He hissed at the pain of burning and it smelled even worse of being this close. He sighed after it finally cooled and removed it from him. There was a horrible black and red mark on him. Suddenly, the icy came over him. His mind was buzzing and he felt like he could do anything. He felt edgy and just had to do something dangerous. He just had to do something, it felt like if he did not he would go crazy. He did not realize that he started to pace until Hobs spoke up.

"Are you ok man," he asked. Zane stopped to see everyone looking worried at him. Everyone except Shay. She just smiled wickedly. Zane pounced lightly on his feet.

"Sorry, I just need to do something icy for a while," he said. Shay nodded in agreement.

"Of course, take as long as you need. Go scare some bubbleheads," she said. Zane gave a nod and ran. (His special run.) He was there before anyone else tried to say something, which Tally was about to do. He went right into the outer edge of the Pretty town, which was a sparkled city with lights and high buildings. Much better than were the Uglies lived. Just to make them jealous to want to become a Pretty.

Zane crouched down into the bushes that surrounded the city. It was a boundary for the Pretties, to not into the wild. Zane crawled cat-like around inside the bushes. He crawled up to the pleasure garden, where Pretties could...well, have pleasure. He blinked on his info-red and looked to see many tangled bodies together. He just rolled his eyes. Now that he was away from the other Cutters, he felt much more special being around randoms. He always did. For some reason, he felt like a random around the Specials and felt like a Special around randoms. He just seemed to never be able to be a real Special.

He looked to the bodies again. He just snorted at how randoms had silly emotions like love. Why they did, Zane would never know. It seemed useless to love someone when you would just be broken hearted later in life from them. He stopped to watch and think if he should scare them, but just went on. He rather have some who was dressed and not all sweaty and sticky. He he crawled up by the river, which separated the Uglies from the Pretties. There was a bridge that connected each area, but there was this underground fence that could tell if you were a Ugly or not.

Zane finally spotted what he was looking for. There was a couple holding hands and leaning against each other. They both looked like they had not been Pretty that long, maybe only just a few weeks. Old Pretty couples were usually in the pleasure garden. They had costumes on, which meant they just came from a party. Zane just smiled at his weak targets. He moved a bush loud enough for them to hear. And they did.

"What's that," asked the girl.

"Maybe it's a Ugly," said the boy. (Sometimes Uglies did sneak over across the river to watch the Pretties.) "Hey! We see you in there! Come out or we'll tell on you."

"If you say so," growled Zane in a deep voice. He stepped out of the bushes, but not into the light. To hide his face for now. He flicked his info-red off to see their faces better when he scared them. The girl had a Catwoman outfit and the boy a pirate.

"Jack, I don't like this," whispered the girl.

"Relax Alice, Uglies can't hurt us," said Jack.

"That's right, Uglies can't hurt you. But I can." Zane stepped into the light, bearing his teeth and claws. The girl seemed to be silently screaming and the boy just froze. They both looked like they just seen a ghost or were about to die right there. Zane just smiled. "Boo!" They both screamed and ran. Zane just laughed maniacally. After they were gone the night seemed to go completely still. The only sound was coming from the gently flow of the river. Now, he wished he did not scare them. Maybe he could have watched them hold hands and be together. Even though Zane thought it was silly to love, did not mean he did not like to watch Pretties together. Sometimes he wished he could hold someone like that.

"Is that what you do for fun. Scare innocent people."

Zane quickly went into fight mode. He jumped around and crouched down with his teeth and claws out. He looked around, but saw nothing. He turned his info-red back on to see any red. There was a glow coming from the tree just above him. He turned it back off to see his stalker better. It was a boy or more of a man. He looked about 19. He had light brown hair and was combed over to the side. He had on deer skin cloths and shoes. And a visible scar over one eye.

"I said, is that what you do for fun," he said again. He looked calm, as if he did this everyday. Zane just growled like a animal.

"What do you care, Smokey."

"Oh, good job. You saw that I'm a Smokey already." The man jumped down from the tree. Something about that jumped reminded Zane of something, but just could not think of it. He tilted his head at this, but quickly shook it off and stare menially at the Smokey. "So, you must be the new Special that captured Harley, Duke and Toby."

"Who- you mean those wimp 12 year olds. Yeah, I took them down real easy," he laughed. "Next time, you might want to send someone more challenging to do your dirty work."

"They all lost someone to your lesions." The man walked over and pick a stick from the tree. He started to twirl it around in his hand. "All they wanted was to get them back. And, of course, Specials took that away again. Just like they take everything else."

"We don't take. We only do these things for randoms own protection," said Zane. That is what Shay had always told him. Specials were made to protect the randoms from their own stupidity. From destroying themselves.

"I bet Shay told you that didn't she?" Zane blinked in confusion. How could a Smokey know one of the Cutter's names. No one did besides themselves.

"How-how did you know-"

"And your name is now Zane isn't it." The man was still twirling the stick around.

"Wait...is now?" Zane stopped growling now and stopped crouching for a fight. He was confused and scared. How did this random... this Smokey, know all about this. What else did he know about? "My name has always been Zane."

"Is that what they told you?" Zane looked into his own thoughts confused. The Cutters had told him long ago that they found him washed to shore after a storm. That he was still barley alive and he had told them his name was Zane. Then, they saved his life by turning him into a Cutter. But, he knew nothing of his past as Zane. Only the flashes of another life. Was that his life once, with the silver head boy and red head girl? Had the Specials lied to him about his life and he was really someone else.? Had they really found him on the beach and saved him? Or was it all just a lie?

All these questions were going through his head at once. He head pounding, he just could not think any more. He shook his head to get rid of the buzzing.

"Stop trying to mess with my head," he growled again. Then crouched down for a fight.

"You want to fight, then lets fight," said the man, still calmly. He jumped at Zane to swing the branch, but he easily doge it. He flipped over and hit the man in the gut. He stumbled, but swung the branch out, hitting Zane on the side. Zane fell forward and hit the ground face first. He rolled over as he heard the branch come down to hit him. It hit the empty ground instead. Zane reached forward and grabbed his hand, bending it back until it snapped. Bone and blood coming out of the skin.

The man screamed and stumbled away from Zane. Craddling his hand to his chest. Zane just laughed, knowing he had won. But stopped when he heard a chuckle coming from the man. Zane gasped loudly as he watched, the man's hand was healing. Bone was going back into the skin and the blood was going away. After a few seconds, it was completely healed and the man was moving it around as if he only sprained it.

"H-how...how d-did..." Zane just could not get the words out. Only Cutters could do that, but Zane knew all the Cutters and never seen him before. In fact, he looked nothing like a Cutter or even a Special. He had all the looks of a random. The man just chuckled again.

"It's a good thing I kept that ability." The man stared hard at Zane, as if looking for something. "You're different from the others. Then you'll understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zane wanted to attack again, but something deep was telling him to wait and listen.

"Tell Shay that I'm back and the Keys are on our side." Suddenly, the man ran and took off in the bushes. Zane ran after him. He want answers so badly and know who he was.

"Wait!" But it was too late, he was already gone.

XxXxXx

Zane ran all the way back to camp. He had to report what he seen and heard. He just could not believe that a random could heal himself, but Zane just knew that he was no ordinary random. The man had to have been a Cutter once. When he finally reached camp, everyone looked up.

"You're back already," said Hobs. Zane just shook his head rapidly.

"What's wrong Zane," asked Shay.

"I don't know. There was this guy at the Pretties town and he was a Smokey, but he could heal himself like us," he said hurriedly. Shay quickly stood up.

"Tell me, did this Smokey have deer skin clothes and a scar over his eye," she asked, but in a commanding voice.

"Yes." Shay roared with rage and Zane jumped back in surprise as she charged to him.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM ESCAPE!" She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the tree. Zane started gasping for air as she tightened her grip. There was red spots everywhere now and then black. He knew that he deserved this, he was not special enough. Then, he felt air rush back into him and he fell to the ground. While gasping for air, he looked up to see Tally pulling Shay away.

"He doesn't know Shay! He wouldn't have known to stop him," she said desperately.Shay pushed her off and growled, but nodded in agreement. She walked back to the fire and Zane nodded his thanks to Tally. They both went over to the fire as well.

"So, who was he," asked Zane.

"First of all, what did he say to you," growled Shay. She just stared at the fire while asking this.

"Well, he said somethings about you guys and..." He paused to think. Should he really tell them of what the man said about him and his name. And about not having a past life. "He said that the _Keys_ were on their side." The other Cutters looked at each other and nodded in mutual agreement. "What is it?"

"Well, let Shay explain," said Tyke. Shay gave him a glare, but went on to speak.

"Well, that man you meat tonight was David and, as you guess, was once a Cutter," she said.

"But what happened to him?" Zane sat down by the fire to listen.

"He betrayed us and took off," she said bluntly.

"Oh. Well, what happened?"

"The Smokies told him lies about how they were really working for the Specials and they were just top secret from the Cutters."

"And he believed them?" Zane looked bewilder on how a Cutter could fall for something like that. Cutters were trained night and day not to trust anyone but themselves and other Cutters. Also, their extreme smell would have told anyone of them that the Smokies were lying.

"Yes, now he was cured, well different from the Pretties cured. They just changed his mind so he could no longer be special like us. So he would obey them of what they told him. Just like any other random," she paused for a bit to think, then went on. "So, he was turned from a Special to a random. A Ugly. He has been working with them ever since."

"OK, so what did he mean about the _Keys _were on their side," he asked.

"Well, we have been watching your progress and we all think you're ready to know," said Hobs. "Right guys?" All of the agreed, Hobs happily, Tally not so sure, Tyke just a shrug and Shay sternly.

"Ready to know what," asked Zane.

"Well, there are these Keyblade masters or Key bearers," started Hobs.

"And they're from another world," said Tyke. It took Zane a few seconds to understand what they had just said. Other worlds?

"You mean, there are other worlds out there," he asked.

"Yep, and we think you are from one," said Hobs. Zane looked down to think. Is that why he had those weird flashes, because he is from another world. "There is a main Key bearer who had the most powerful one, but he kind of disappeared. But there are still other, who have less powerful blades, but still powerful. Well, anyway, Keybladers are randoms that go around and kill these things called...um Heartlers or something."

"Heartless." Everyone turned to Zane shocked. He was even shocked that he had said this. He never even heard to Heartless before. "Um, go on."

"Well, so they go around world from world and change it," said Tally. "What I mean is that after they leave...the world is usually in chaos."

"So, if they come here-," Hobs started to say.

"They'll destroy this world as well," finished Tyke. Zane finally understood. This was the real reason the Cutters were made, to stop the Key bearers, not the Smokies. They were the real threat to the world, but not just this one; all the worlds. Shay stood up.

"Alright, now you know and all you know what has to be done," she said. "Anyone who finds a Smokey or Keyblader is to kill without questions asked. I'm going to report to the Doctor." Shay walked off, leaving everyone else in silence.

XxXxXx

Zane walked slowly away from camp to his special spot. Now he really knew, he was not from here. No wonder he did not fit in with the other Cutters. But who were these Key bearers and why were they here? He was so into his thoughts that he did not notice that he had walked right up to the lake. He looked to the gentle ripples on the surface.

'Maybe swimming will help me think,' he thought. He walked up to the high rocks, crawled on top and turned so he was facing away from the water. Then threw himself into the water. There was a loud splash and he slowly went under. He opened his eyes to see the surface have bubbles and ripples from him breaking the peaceful surface. There was a flash and suddenly, there was a girl standing over the water. Reaching her hand out to him. It was the same red head girl from his flashes.

"Kairi!" Bubbles escaped his mouth as he screamed this. He reached forward to grab her hand, but passed threw empty water. Just as she was there, she was gone. He swam back up to the surface and searched around for any sign of the girl. There was none. He went back to shore and laid down to think. He had no idea why he screamed that name. He did not even know that girl. But yet... he knew that he just did. She was from his past and, for some reason, felt some kind of warmth go threw him when he saw her. At least in his flashes.

"You ok?" Tally came up next to him and sat down. Zane just shrugged and stared at the sky. Watching the stars twinkle at him. "Sorry about Shay tonight. She was real close to David and never got over his betrayal."

"Is that why she won't let us have emotions," he asked. Tally just nodded as yes. "So, do you think I'm really from another world?"

"Yeah, where else could you have come from." Zane blinked and turned to Tally.

"Do you ever look at the stars?" Tally gave him a questionable look at this question. She shook her head no and look up to the sky.

"I used to, before I became Special," she said quietly. "Shay said it wasn't special enough to look at them." She looked back down quickly, afraid to be seen looking. "But we shouldn't look at them. They aren't special."

"How do you know?" Zane looked back to the stars. They were always beautiful and special to him. "How do you know if there's something...wonderful about them. Like they have secrets about them." Tally shrugged and looked back over her shoulder.

"We better go back to camp," she said. She got up and left. Zane got up as well, but did not look away from the sky. He looked to where Tally left, but quickly back to the sky. He thought he saw something. He looked back to the trees and just shrugged , then walked off. For a minute there, he could have sworn he seen a star go out.

XxXxXx

Well, that's it for now. I hope everyone is liking the story so far. I would love to get more reviews and not bad ones. :)

**REVIEW PLEASE!** And see you next time!


	5. Ch5: Peris

Hello again! Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I've been away from any computers, I was on vacation. Well, now I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

XxXxXx

Chapter 5: Peris

Zane laid wide awake staring at the stars, wondering if a star really did go out a minute ago. He was sure that stars could not just go out like a light. And if they could, how and why. And why did he feel so sad and trouble by it. Zane shrugged the thoughts away, he rolled over to go to sleep. He knew that if he did not get some sleep now, he would not be able to sleep until the next time Shay let the Cutters sleep. Cutters did not sleep that much, only 1-2 hours a day. Only once did Zane actually get a 3 hour nap. But that was a mistake that he would not be making again.

Slowly closing his eyes, Zane let the black of sleep take over.

-- --

"Zane...Zane get up!"

A irritating voice was whispering into his ear. Zane groaned and opened his eyes to see Tally up in his face. He jumped back with a gasped and looked around the camp to see that everyone was still asleep and that it was still night time. It had only been 30 minutes ago since he went to sleep.

"What the hell are you waking me up for? I only went to sleep 30 minutes ago," whispered Zane angrly. (Cutters also had a excellnent sence of time.) Tally just rolled her eyes.

"You want to find out more of your life and about the David right?"

"No duh." Now she had Zane's full attention. Whatever Tally was up to, he knew it was going to be good.

"Well,...I know this old friend of mine. He knows about a lot of things. Things about the Smokies, secrets about the city and even about other worlds," she said hurriedly. Zane had to do a double take there. Other worlds?

"Other worlds," asked Zane out loud.

"Yeah, that's where we think you came from. You want to find out who you were right?" Him...from another world? That would explain everything. Why he never felt as if he belonged. Why he never really did belong. Maybe he could finally find who those people were in his flashes and why he got the flashes.

"So, what are we waiting for? Lets go see him," Zane said excitedly. Now wide awake, Zane stood up quickly, ready to get going. Tally looked down for a bit, looking nervous.

"Well, that's the thing...he lives in the Ugly town." Zane had to do another double take. Going into Uglies town was stickily forbidden. Only if Shay gave you permission will you be able to even take a step into it.

"Oh no,...no way." Zane was pacing and shaking his head over and over again. "There is no way we are going to get caught over there."

"Zane..."

"No, No NO!"

"Zane, shush!" Tally jumped forward and covered his mouth. Looking back to make sure no one had been woken, she let go of his mouth. "I know it's a risk, but if we going to find out these things we need to go into there." Zane crossed his arms and huffed, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. He was really not going to like this, but if it meant he could find out these things he would do it.

"Alright, but I'm not going to like it."

XxXxXx

Ugly town was nothing compared to Pretty town. As you can tell by the names, the Uglies live in Ugly town and Pretties in Pretty. Since the Specials wanted the Uglies want to be Pretty, they made their town plain and normal. No big towers, no parties and no pleasure garden. Sure there were some small parties like a birthday party, but not like the Pretties parties. They would have everything fun and cool. Bands, fireworks, huge new games, and anything else you could think for a awesome party.

Even the housing was dual. They were small and ordinary. But they still had some things the same as Pretty town. They had hover boards, houses that did almost everything for you and interference rings. They were high tech rings that aloud you to talk to anyone, know the news in town, and order things like food and cloths. But what both Uglies and Pretties didn't know that the rings track each one and monitored them at all times.

Zane and Tally quietly snuck into the town. Everything was quiet, nothing was out this late. At least not in Ugly town, across the river the Pretties were having huge fireworks shooting off and lights dancing across the sky. All of them seemed drunk.

"Alright, where does this guy live?" Zane looked around to make sure no one was up at their windows watching while they ran across the main square. The water fountain in the middle still running.

"At the edge of town. He doesn't live with the other Uglies really," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"You'll see." They hurried across the town to the very end, which was a small forest. There was a dirt path that lead through the trees. They slowly went down the path, coming up to a small house. It looked as though it was a old style house. Not even as nice as the Uglies housing. Zane just could not believe they were coming to this junk house. But if it meant he could find out of his past life, it was worth it.

Tally jumped up the porch of the wooden house. She quickly knocked on the door and backed away. Zane just stared at her, just wondering why she was so nervous. Hearing the door finally open, Zane looked to see a guy a year older than they were. He had short, spiked orange hair with dark green eyes. But the most surprising thing to Zane was that the fact he looked just like a Pretty. Why would a Pretty be doing in Ugly town?

"Peris!" Tally threw her arms around the guy's neck, named Peris. Peris jumped at the hug, but then just laughs and hugged back. Zane was just plain shocked. Tally never showed emotions like this before.

"Tally?" Tally realized her mistake and quickly jumped back from the hug. Clearing her throat nervously.

"Well, it's good to see you again Peris," she stammered. "Um...this is Zane." She waved over him. Zane just huffed at being introduced. Peris nodded kindly to him.

"Nice to meet you and it's good to see you too Tally. Why don't you come in?" He step back from the door so they would have room to come in. Quickly walking past him, Zane came inside to find a small living room. It seem as if everything was wooden. There was wooden chairs, clocks, cabinets, and some statues. They also seemed all hand made. Nothing was hand made anymore, factories did all that. Even the food was made from the factory. Zane had never seen anyone who lived like back in past, people who lived like cavemen. Not really cavemen, but it seemed like it compared to what they had now.

"So, ...what brings you here Tally? I haven't seen you since you became a Special," said Peris. He sat down in a rocking chair while Zane and Tally sat on the couch.

"Well,..." She looked over to Zane. Zane was to busy looking around the room, for some reason he felt at home in this cozy place. She elbowed him to get his attention.

"Oh, right! Do you know anything about David?" Zane tried to make it to where his voice was mean, but it came out different than normal. Like a kind person. He cleared his throat quickly and looked up to Peris. Peris just smiled.

"David who?" Anyone could tell he was messing with them.

"Alright, enough Peris. Everyone knows that you were caught with the Smokies and their pills. You are probable still the insider working for them," Tally said annoyed. The smile quickly went away from Peris's face.

"Yes, I'm am still with the Smokies and still the insider. But if I told you anything else, you might go after them," he said sternly. Tally growled loudly and stood up quickly. It surprised Zane, but Peris seemed to be waiting for the rage.

"What if I took you in right now for still being the insider?!" Peris just looked at her calmly.

"You could, but you can't...can you." Tally sighed in defeat and sat back down. Peris just smiled lightly, understanding why she couldn't. Though Zane was completely lost of what was going on between them. "We have a long time relationship." Peris told Zane, letting him into the circle.

"Thanks for including me," he said sarcasticly. "Like I was asking, can you help us?" Peris narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I help you? What do you want with David anyway?"

"I just..." Zane looked down, he just what? Just wanted to know who those people were in his flashes and why he felt so close to them. But really, just who he was. "I just want to know who I am."

"Don't we all," mumbled Peris. He looked Zane up and down. Judging him. "You seem different from other specials."

"That's what they tell me," sighed Zane. He just knew Peris was going to say no. Why would a random help a Special anyway.

"Ok." Peris sat back relaxed.

"W-what?" Peris rolled his eyes.

"I said ok. I'll help you, but-"

"But you want something in return," stated Zane. He just knew there was going to be a catch. Tally sighed loudly and leaned more into the couch.

"What to you want Peris," she asked. Peris bent down to his ankle and lifted up his pant leg. There was a heavy, metal, ankle bracelet on his ankle. It was green with a flashing red light blinking. It was a track bracelet, it was like a interference rings. Only this one would not come off. Only people who really got on the Specials' bad side would get these put on them.

"I need you to get this thing off me. Then help me and some friends escape to the Smokies. Once I get there, I'll tell David you want to talk. There's a 99 percent chance he'll come."

"That's not good enough. We'll come with you to talk with him," said Zane.

"And lead you right to the base, just so you can turn it in. No way," Peris said loudly. Even though there was no need to raise his voice. "Either you let me go and find him for you or you never find out who you are." He stared Zane straight in the eye and Zane knew it was the only way.

"Ok, we'll bust you out."

XxXxXx

The both town's were quiet now. The Pretties were now asleep after their party. They were all going to have hangovers in the morning, well...more like noon for them. Ugly town was still quiet. The only thing that seemed to be moving and awake was the river and two friends sitting on the roof of an Pretty tower. Both Tally and Zane stared across the land out to the waist lands of the world. Both were thinking, each in their own way. Tally on Peris and Zane on everything.

The wind gently went through his hair, making his spiked, bangs gently, sway. He closed his eyes to it, loving the feeling. And for some reason, it seemed so familar. Suddenly, Zane grabbed his head quickly for a pain started up in his head.

_-- Flash-- _

_He was staring out into a ocean. There was seagulls flying around the water and the sun was setting. By the looks of it, he was sitting on a dock, hanging over the water. With boats on each side. He could feel someone sitting close to him. Turning his head slightly, he could see it was the red hair girl. She seemed much younger than the other times he seen her. In fact, he looked much younger as well. _

_"You know, Riku's changed," the girl said. _

_"What do you mean changed," he asked. 'Riku...that's the silver hair boy,' he thought. _

_"Well, um...Sora, why don't we leave right now! Just the two the us," she suddenly said with glee. _

_"W-what?" She giggled happily. _

_"Just kidding!" The girl sure was weird to him. _

_"You're the one who's changed, Kairi," he said and then thingking to himself, 'Kairi, that's right, that's her name.' _

_"Maybe." She suddenly looked sad again and stood up, staring out into the ocean. "Sora, don't ever change." He turned to the ocean as well. Has he really changed since then? "I just can't, once we set sail. It'll be great." _

_"Sor-! _Zane!"

-- -- --

Zane quickly sat up. A cold sweat all over him. Tally had been trying to get him up for a while now. To her, he had fallen asleep.

"You fell asleep," she stated. She turned back to the horizon, the sun was just coming up. Zane rubbed his head from the dual pain. Another flash attack, and it seemed so real. Like he was really there with that girl, Kairi. The Cutters always told him to tell them when he had a flash attack, but for some reason he wanted to keep this one secret.

"Tally?" She turned to him, but keeping her eyes on the sun. "Can you tell me more about Peris?" Now she had her full attention on him. She sighed loudly and turned back to the sun. All Zane really wanted to know is why she acted so strange around him. Like a random really.

"Well, you see...it's a really long story." Zane spun around, sitting Indian style, facing her. Showing that he was ready for a long story. Tally just rolled her eyes and started. "Well, you see. There was the four of us: Shay, Peris, David and me. We were the best of friends. David the oldest, Peris just a year older of Shay and me. Of course, David being older become a Pretty before us. We didn't really see much of him since then. So we were stuck in Ugly town, just the three of us. Then...it become two."

Tally paused for a while, thinking before continuing.

"Well, when Uglies become Pretties, they don't really socialize with Uglies any more. Shay and I became depressed without them. We both..." She broke off, staring down at the ground.

"Both what," asked Zane.

"We both loved them, Shay with David and I with Peris. So, one day we went across the river to see them. We found them in a party and found that... they'd changed. So bubblehead. But we were caught, by the Specials. They took not only us, but David and Peris as well. They told us that they have been watching us for a while, and said we were special. Offered us a chance to become a new Special. Shay and David said yes right away, it was a chance for them to be together. A chance for all of us.

"I said yes as well, but Peris... said no. I tried to get him to be with us, but he said it wasn't right. The Specials were evil. He left us. Later on, he was cured and was the insider in Pretty town. He worked with David after he betrayed us. Shay and I caught him one night and took him in to the Specials. I thought that maybe if I did they would turn him into a Cutter like me,... so we could be together. But they wouldn't let him become one of us. I guess...I never really stopped loving him."

Tally finally finished, she looked as though she was going to cry. Zane just couldn't believe she was still in love. Cutters were not supposed to be able to feel such emotions. But yet, he and Tally did. He looked back over to Tally, he really hated it when people were sad like that.

"Hey, I got an idea," he said suddenly. "What if we convince the Doctor to let Peris join the Cutters?"

"How," she asked with a dual tone.

"We get the track bracelet off him, then help him and his friends escape. But we'll follow them the whole time. Leading us right to the Smokies. We'll make the whole thing seem planned by him, so they'll think he's special enough to become a Special. But we also get the Smokies turned in and I can find David to get what I need." Zane smiled, he just knew it would work.

"Right, and how are we going to get the bracelet off him? That thing is thick metal. It will take a powerful cutting tool to get it off," Tally said. Zane stood and started pacing. He snap his fingers when the idea came to him.

"Right, so we're going to have to get a powerful tool. And only the Specials have one of those." Tally's eyes suddenly went wide.

"You don't mean..."

"Yup, we're going to have to bust into the factory."

XxXxXx

Well, it wasn't my best chapter, but at least it's ok. :) It's mostly one of those filler chapters, where it just leads up to a bigger better chapter. Then next one is going to have action in it! Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope everyone likes.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** and tell me what you like!


	6. Ch6: Break in

I'm back, so here's what I thought of. Yes, I am going to continue with this story. But I thought maybe later, if this one is good, maybe I could do the pairing change up like I thought of earlier. Well, if you guys would still like that though. It's still up to you all. So tell what you would llike! :)

Any who, here's the story.

XxXxXx

Chapter: Break in

It was a silent night of the old factory on the outskirts of town. The building looked every old indeed. Paint was peeling of the sides, the roof looked as though it could collapse at any moment and the concert surrounding was cracked all along the area. Even though it looked old though, it was only a cover up from the town's people from coming any closer. The only ones that really knew this buildings purpose was the Specials. In fact, they are the ones who keep the place safe and own it.

Not only with the old look to the building, it had many security measures to it. There was a underground grid that if stepped on would trigger a alarm inside, warning the guards of any intruders. Even a mouse could set this off. This was only one of many high security operations around the building. Many beginning Specials ask why this is so, but only few know that it has nothing but weapons inside. Enough to wipe out a whole city in one shot.

Randoms sometimes would mess around with the building. Throw rocks to break windows or try to get closer to see the building. But nothing real big, always just some young randoms getting some kicks when they are bored. No one...has ever tried to get in before. Ever.

Both Zane and Tally looked below to the building from the high cliff they were standing on. They watched...looking across the land to see if anyone was around outside. No one was. Though there was many inside the building. They had already check with the info-red.

"This is going to be real tough Zane," whispered Tally as they prepared for they soon-to-be struggle of the break in. "First we'll have to land perfectly on the roof. If our hover boards get close enough to the ground they will set off the alarm. Then once inside, only use the ping system to talk. We don't want to make noise." Tally went over to her hover board, getting out her sneak-suit. Putting it on and then zipping it up around her. It already started to blend her in into the background around them. Zane did not need one. They went to the edge of the cliff, one foot on the hover board, ready to jump.

"So...how are we going to get inside once on the roof," asked Zane. There was a pause.

"I'm still working on that." Zane could not see her expression, but did not need to see that she was just as nervous as he was. They both needed a good cutting after this.

"I have a real bad feeling about this," saying to really no one since Tally was no long visible. Then, both were off. The air blew hastily past his face as Zane sped to the roof. The hover board tried slowing down on its own, knowing of its dangerous fast pace. Zane just urged it on to the destination. Zane was the first to land on the flat roof, skidding to a halt, with Tally on his heels. Now that they were both on the roof, each could see of how the roof was not old as it looks. It had hatch like doors all around where they stood. All big enough to let an elephant walk out of them.

Now that Zane was on the roof, something seemed totally off. Anyone could really do what they were right now. There was no security on the roof at all, and with the cliff being right next to the roof..... things just did not add up. Why would they have the roof wide open like that, and not think about the possibility of someone doing what they were now? Anyone could really if they wanted to. Could it be that when the Specials built this that no one would dare try it. Or was there more to it.

Zane quickly scanned his sight around the area. "Something's off Tally. It's way to easy."

"What, you want it to be hard," she smiled over to him. Giving him that look saying she wanted it hard,....a challenge.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a challenge.....but somethings still off," Zane looked around the roof once more while saying this. Something was indeed off. The Specials never had something like this wide open.

"We'll worry about that later," Tally sighed, looking around just for a opening. There was none. "Alright, Zane disappear. I'm going to try something." Zane quickly vanished from sight, turning invisible. He went over behind a A/C unit, waiting for Tally. She walked over to the edge, then threw a rock over. Running back over to Zane, they both crouched down. Waiting......suddenly the alarm went off. The hatch doors opened, and coming out was a wasp-like robot. It had huge wings, on its back, that fluttered so fast that no one could tell them apart. There was monitor like devices in the front of its head that looked like eyes. Then to finish off it had a huge stinger in the back end. But the most dangerous part of the machine was of its missiles and guns all over its body. Zane was sure it was called Hornets. Used in battles, if there ever was one though.

The biggest Hornet went out to the spot of the rock. The other Hornets went back inside, but not before Zane and Tally jumped in hurriedly after. Both the Cutters landed in a landing pad area. With Hornets and other flying machines all around them. Tally ran forward, while Zane tried taking in all of the weapons. If the Specials ever wanted to destroy a place badly, all would really be needed were these machines alone.

PING

'Hurry up Zane.' Zane quickly snapped out of his gaze, running after Tally.

'So what are we looking for exactly?' Tally halted in her steps. Zane skidded next to her. The girl turned 360 degrees around until she spotted a air vent in a corner.

'That's what we're looking for.' She took off, followed shortly by the latter. Tally grabbed the outer vent, ripping it from the wall. It had been bolted down.

'Don't tell me we're going down that.' Tally just grinned to him before diving in head first. With rolling his eyes, Zane quickly went after. It was a free fall. The air shaft went straight down, a long tunnel to the ground. But this only excited both Cutters. A challenge of not falling to breaking bones or death. Zane quickly flipped around so his feet were now pointing down instead of his head. Then, he thrust his hand out, reaching to other vent gate. But instead of holding on, he let go suddenly. He only needed to slow himself down. So he grabbed a hold of another and then another. Until finally he was slowed down enough to grab a holdof the last one, and stopping completely. He looked around to observe his surroundings.

To any random, they would not be able to even see their noses in front of their face. But for a Cutter, it was like being in just a dimly light room. Zane could see everything clearly, even the fact that the air shaft was still a long ways down from where he was.

'Come on down, it isn't that bad of a landing. I only broke my leg.' Tally must have not tried to stop her fall. It figured, to her pain was a wonderful thing. It was the same as the other Cutters. Zane was the only one really affected by pain. He let go of his hold, falling back down to the bottom. He landed much more with easy than Tally had. She was sat Indian style, waiting for the nanos to finish repairing her leg. Which looked as though the bone had snapped in half. Tally then stopped up after the bone went together, good as new.

'Where are we exactly?' Zane had glanced around the area to see shelves. Nothing but shelves with hundreds of different weapons on each. From grenades to guns, missiles and dynamite. Zane was sure there was much more than just the ones he picked out from the rest. The room seemed to go on down forever.

'Storage room.' Tally confirmed his suspicions from what he was thinking. She hurried forward while Zane just lagged behind. There was no danger around. He had expected there to be some type of challenge. Maybe a guard watching the area or robots ready for attack. But there was no one, or nothing around to stop them. It almost seemed.....too easy. A little off as well. Zane looked around the room, spotting a door off to the side of the shelves. It seemed to be locked. 'I found it!'

Zane sped up to Tally, coming up to her to see that she had a knife like device in her hand. Zane had seen this before, Shay had shown it to him once during training. It could cut through anything. Many used it for buildings or art projects. But the Specials use it for...other things.

'Right, now lets get out of here.' Zane turned around, ready to leave when he heard something. It was very light at first, but steadily growing louder. Foot steps, coming down the hallway from behind the door in the corner. 'Hide.' Both Cutters bolted, but in different directions. Tally went under a high shelf in one corner, while Zane just hid in a corner. The door opened to reveal a bubblehead girl coming in. It looked as though she worked there. It was strange though, only the Specials were suppose to work there. Zane guessed that she might be next in line to become special.

The girl hummed while walking up to different shelves. She had a clipboard in her hand, checking different things off on her paper while she went to the shelves. There was a sudden loud beep from high above. A flying robot came down from the top floor.

"Hi Bob," said the Pretty. The robot looked like a mix between a hover craft and a telescope. It made some beeping noises to the bubblehead girl. Then the flying robot took off to some other shelves. Scanning weapons, as if doing the same chore of checking them as the girl. The Pretty hummed her unredeemed song again as she went back to work. Zane was sure they could take her down and the robot, but that might sound a alarm. So both Tally and him silently agreed to wait them out until they left.

The robot came to a shelf near Zane. Holding his breath, he waited for it to pass. Just as it was about to move to another shelf across the room, it stopped in mid-air. It slowly glided back in Zane's corner. The eye of the robot seemed to zoom in on the spot of where Zane was standing. Normally that would not have bothered him, if this just another bubblehead. But this was a machine, meaning......

'Tally! It sense heat!' The one flaw in Zane's power of invisibility. It let heat out, compared to a sneak suit that kept heat in. Zane was like a neon light to the robot, which was now hovering around Zane. Beeping like mad trying to get the bubblehead girl's attention.

'Shit!' Tally quickly got up from her hiding spot. This made her a open spot as well. Once you start moving the sneak suit lost the ability of blending into the background. The bubblehead girl paid no attention though, as she was still humming her melody. Was not until Tally knock something over on a shelf that the girl turned and looked; to see the robot hovering frantically over a still empty spot and a black suited person just a few feet away. The girl blinked stupidly.

"Can I help you," she asked. The lack of fear of being all alone in a room, with a unknown person showed that she was indeed, a Pretty. Tally held something in the air above her head. It wasn't not until then that the girl screamed, pointing to Tally with her mouth wide open. "Stop! Don't you know what that can do!"

"Actually.... I do," Tally said, turning off her connection with Zane. Now they would have to talk normally, for now. Tally then threw the object to the ground. Zane then realized it was a glass container, with some kind of white substance inside. The glass broke, shattering everywhere in the air like snow crystals. The white substance laid there for what it seemed just a second before the horrible smell came up to Zane's nose. There was smoke forming around the liquid, then the white liquid started to grow. Suddenly, Zane understood; the white substance was slowly eating away at the floor they were standing on.

Slow, make that speeding up. Fast, much too fast. The substance got closer to their feet. Zane become visible again, jump up onto a top shelf. Tally had plenty of room to just back up a few feet. The Pretty though was not so lucky. She was trapped, between a wall and death of the strange liquid.

"Zane, what ever you do....don't touch the Ants," Tally yelled across the room. Zane guessed the strange liquid was called Ants. The name though, Zane had no idea why. Tally then ran to the back of the room again, grabbing something else. A club of some kind. Then ran back up to the now gaping hole in the middle of the floor. Zane heard a sizzling sound, glanced down to see the shelf starting to get eat up by the Ants. "Come on Zane, we're going!"

Just as Zane was about to leap from the shelves, there was a high, pitched scream. Turning to the sound quickly, he saw the Ants getting closer to the girl in the corner. The robot was hovering frantically over her head.

"Zane!" Tally was getting ready to jump. Zane knew his orders. Any order given by a higher ranking Special to a lower, the lower rank must obey. Without question. Zane was getting ready to jump with Tally, then another scream froze him in his tracks. The Ants were far too close now, the girl had to climb the shelf next to her, but the Ants would still reach her eventually. Tally shouted his name out again to Zane. An order.

Time seemed to slow down. He faintly heard it all: Tally yelling his name; the girl screaming for anyone to save her. A pain in his head started to come up, he knew this was not from a flash, but from him debating against an order. All Specials must obey and if not....well that lead to death. Orders must be obeyed, ....but the girl. Zane could hear his heart beating in his ears. It was so loud.

_Save her!_

A voice suddenly shouted in his head. Zane has never heard this voice before.... not even in his flashes. But it felt so familiar.

_Save the girl! _

Zane absently put his fingers to his head. There was not any pain, just discomfort. Time seemed to slowly speed up again. The girl's screams came in louder then ever to his ears, his heart.

_Save the girl now! _

"Zane! What the hell...!" But Zane blocked Tally's voice out. He made his decision. The one decision to change destiny.

XxXxXx

Well, sorry it took so long to write this. I've been having a tough,.... semester at school. Ttttoooonnnsss of homework! I hope to get the next one out sooner next time. Hopefully! :)

Hope you all liked it! Review Please. :)


	7. Ch7: Break out

I'm back! Again! Sorry it took me so long. I was stuck in the hospital for god knows how long. School has also kept me at bay. I'm soooo sorry that I've haven't had time to update in so long. :( If any of you who don't know already. I'm sick. I found out about a year ago, around the time I broke my arm, I have this rare disease. It makes me very tired and weak that really sucks. And for those of you who already know this. Something new popped up. Instead of what the doctors had told me and my family how it can be cure. Guess what! It can't! (Evil lying doctors) :(

So after many tears and upset family issues to deal with. I have to deal with this problem for the rest of my life. *cries* Don't worry though, please. I can deal. I mean, I know people who have it much worse so I'm fine with what I got. :) In fact, if I had not broken my arm, I won't have found out about this and would have probable been much worse off than I am now. Funny how things work out like that.

Again real sorry about not updating in awhile. I hope you all enjoy this next segment in Sora's struggle to survive. Kind of like me if you think about it. Only . . . without the Heartless or the Specials or the giant robots that can zap you to nothing.

Any who, on to the story.

XxXxXx

Chapter 7: Breakout

Zane had no time to think. To think how dangerous or stupid this was. How this might get him killed from the Ants or if not by them then by Tally or worse Shay. Or how this he was even going to save the Pretty in the first place. All he knew really was that he had to save that girl. He jump across to another shelf just as his clasped from the Ants eating away at it. Tally had already jumped in the now giant size hole that even a tank could fit through. Zane jumped from shelf to shelf until he jumped to the wall of where the bubblehead girl was standing by. He grabbed the wall with his bar hands. How he stayed up, he never figured out.

He gave a quick look up to seeing Tally no longer around to scream at him. She was probably pissed off at him right now, for defining orders. But he would have to suffer the consenquences later. He looked back down to the Pretty. The Ants ever so getting closer to her, and the girl kept screaming her head off. She had yet to notice him above her head.

"Take my hand!" He reached out his hand to her from about four feet above. She looked up, even more terrified now of him than the Ants about to eat her alive. '_Am I really that scary looking,'_ he thought to himself. "Take my hand or it'll get you." He reached out more to her. All she had to do now was jump up to take it.

"How do I know you won't hurt me worse?" She cried this out, tears running down her face. Zane wasn't sure how to answer that question. He knew that when a random came close in contact with a Special or Cutter, things happened. Instincts would kick in to hurt the random, even kill. Random were too weak to be in their presents. Normal Specials could control this instinct better than Cutters, but Cutters were built to kill in the first place. Zane wasn't sure if he would be able to control the instinct at all.

"You have to trust me," Zane said quickly, time was running out for the bubblehead. The Ants were coming closer. She stared hard into his face, then nodded lightly, finally taking his hand. He pulled her up into his arms, then she moved around to she held onto his back. The robot, which he had forgotten about, had been watching them the whole time and now was hovering over their heads. "Ready?" He looked to the girl, making sure she was alright. She nodded that she was. The Ants were now covering the spot that the bubblehead once stood and now making its way up the wall. With one last looked around Zane jumped.

Down, down they went. The Pretty held on tight onto his back, but he barely noticed. They went through more holes in other parts of the building which the Ants seemed to have burned through as well. They seemed to be takeing down the whole building. As they were descending, Zane finally notice there was a sirne going off which was werid. He should have noticed that before. Finally the bottom came to view, Zane did a flip and landed just right. The Pretty on his back seemed to wobble a little, but was fine as well.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Tally came storming up to him in a rage. "You disobeyed an order! You should have died right there from not following it!"

"So you're more upset that I didn't die than from not following orders?" Zane gently let the Pretty girl off his back. She seemed slightly shaken, but still quit clam. The robot , Bob, came down from the top. Hovering just between the Pretty and Zane. Zane glanced to the Pretty, she seemed to just stare at him in a weird way.

"No, it's just . . . gah! Not ever pull a stunt like that again," Tally shouted more into his face. She then shook her head and stormed off in the direction she came. Zane just rolled his eyes. He knew she was just mad they were caught. Cutters hate having to be on the run. They love giving the chase, not being the chase. Which reminded him of their situation now. Since the building was coming down around them from the Ants, there was sure to be guards coming for Tally and Zane now.

He started to calculate what Tally and him should to for escape, when he felt a tap on his back. Looking in that direction, the Pretty girl was looking at him curiously. Like she had never seen anything like him before. A revelation expression on her face. Zane was sure she had never really seen a Special before, most Pretties haven't. But when they see him for the first time, they have fear draw all over their face. Not this look.

"You saved me." She seemed to be asking a question, than making a statement. Zane just shrugged.

"Yeah. So?" Zane looked over to the robot Bob hovering back behind the Pretty. It seemed to have the same look on its, well not face but eye lenses.

"Why," she asked quietly. Zane looked back to her. Why indeed did he help her. Was it because of the flashes? Or was there something even worse wrong with him? Zane was about to open his mouth to respond when there was a sudden crash. Down the hall from them, a Hornet suddenly burst through a wall. It buzzed its wings madly, its electronic eyes filled with rage. Turning its head slowly, it spotted Zane in a heart beat.

"Zane. Move! Now!" Tally had come to see what had made the loud. She had guessed something like this, and she was right. While she took back down where she came, Zane still was trying to get over the shock of the sudden appearance of the Hornet. It didn't take long, since the Hornet was now hastily running down the hall way to him. Zane quickly reached forward to grab the girl, but she just pulled back and shook her head.

"It won't hurt me, but it will you," she said hurriedly. "Go now before it gets you!" She didn't have to tell him twice. He nodded 'thank you' to her, then took off in the direction Tally went. Followed closely behind by the Hornet. It rammed its way through the hallways as Tally and Zane ran from hall to hall. It crashed through different walls and doors, and many other obsictcals that Tally and Zane put in front of its path. Anything to slow it down. But nothing seemed to work. Then when Zane thought things couldn't get any worse . . . they did. The Hornet started shooting its guns at them. One bullet barley missed Zane as he ducked behind another wall. All the while, red lights for the sirens were flashing and the Ants were finally making their way down the hallways. Ants covering most the walls which Zane and Tally were running past.

PING

'Hurry! This way.' Tally had suddenly disappeared into a huge hole of which the Ants had made. Glancing back to the Hornet. Zane notice how there was now Ants on top of it. The Ants were slowly eating away at the Hornet. Soon nothing would be left of it. Zane jumped through the hole head and arms fist. Then . . . was outside? Zane blinked and realized that they had reached the outer walls. Tally was picking herself up from the jump. Just as Zane was about to as well, the Hornet fell right in between them. Zane leaped back, fists out ready to fight. Even though knowing fists would not really cut it at this point. But when nothing happened, Zane lowered his fists to see the Hornet just laying there. Dead, unmoving. The Ants had finally eaten away at it.

'Move a leg will ya' Tally was in the air, already on her hoverboard ready to go. Zane gave a quick nod, snapping his fingers to call his board. When it arrived, he jumped on, flying up to meet Tally. They both paused to look at the scene of destruction they have created. The building was almost totally gone. The Ants though have stopped growing. Its bottomless appetite finally filled with what it consumed. Zane was surprised when the other Hornets that were flying around were not after Tally and him. But at the closer look he saw they were too busy carrying away the workers of the buliding. Zane saw one of the workers was that Pretty girl he had saved. He let out a sigh of relief that she was ok.

'Come one Zane. Let's get out of here before anything else comes after us.' Zane nodded in agreement to Tally and flew off with her.

XxXxXx

"So, have they achieved their goal," said a deep, yet silky voice. Two figures in a dark room were standing in front of the mirror which showed our two Cutter flying off from the factory. One figure, which had just spoken, was a very tall male Special. Huge broad shoulders and arms. The man seemed to be made of nothing but muscles. The other was the Special who had been watching our hero from before. The Doctor. She nodded in response to the male Special's question. Then walked elegantly over to her desk, sitting in the huge black office chair. She started shuffling papers, ignoring the mirror. The male Special walked away from the mirror as well, the images on it disappearing. "So our plan is working."

"It seems so," snipped the Doctor. "Those two will get the insider Pretty to lead them right to the Smokies head quarters. Then will have our Cutters . . . bring in the Smokes. Finally the rebellion crust and our secrets safe. Then we may move into our finally faze." The male nodded in understanding, but something was still on his mind.

"What about the boy. His flashes seem to be getting worse." The Doctor paused, then shuffled the rest of her papers away. Leaving her desk clear. She folded her hands together, looking up to the male Special.

"The knife he is using will take care of that. We've laced it with lesions and nanos that will keep the flashes at bay for now. Until we can develop better lesions for him." She paused for a second in thought. Frowning lightly. "It's a minor flaw, but easily fixed."

"And what about the girl with him?" He thumbed over to the mirror where the image of Tally was just shown. "Is she aware?" The Doctor gave a tip of the head in a 'yes'.

"Yes, she's quit aware. And she's sugar coating things just nicely with him I'd say." They both laughed at their 'inside' joke of theirs. Only a Special would really see the funny side to this. After they finished their little fun time, the male only had one more question to be answered. "What about the Keyblade. That isn't going to pop up anytime soon is it?" The Doctor just smiled wickedly. Showing her pointed fangs.

"With the operation we've done. That boy will never be able to call that thing ever again."

XxXxXx

Sorry again, I've only been out of the hospital only a few times and with school I'm way behind. I feel really bad that this isn't that long of the chapter and it's taken me so long. I feel like I'm letting you guys down. I hope I'm not and that you'll like this chapter.

Please review I want to know what you guys think. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. :)


	8. Ch8: Peris' escape

Hello peoples! :) I'm glad I'm back again. Nothing much is happening to me since my family and I found out I am going to have this thing forever now. The only thing I have to worry about is this tube thing being up my nose. Now you all are probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, back during the summer break, I had lost too much weight. A very bad thing in my case. Though I don't think it's that bad because now I get to wear some cloths I've never worn before. Anyhow, to counter act this problem, I have to have this tube up my nose. That is putting in some type of formula (which is in a backpack I have to carry around at all times) that is helping me gain weight back. It kind of feels weird, it being up my nose and all.

I hope this chapter will be better than the last. No one really reviewed so I thinking no one liked it. I hope I'll do better! :)

Please let me know if you think this story is still great or If I should just quit. Sorry if it isn't great.

XxXxXx

Chapter 8: Peris' escape

When Zane and Tally finally arrived back at base camp, Shay was not happy at all. She threw such a rage that Pretties and Uglies from the town heard it. Lets just say, Zane and Tally will not be doing something like that for a while. After Shay had clam down enough, she along with Hobs and Tyke went on another mission while both Zane and Tally stayed behind. They were, as Shay had put it, 'grounded' until further notice. So, them leaving, both of our 'grounded' Specials went to the lake. Both of them licking their wounds from both the break in and from Shay. Who had delivered many cuttings to them during her rage.

But in the end, Zane knew it was all worth it. Now they had the LCS, _Light Cutting Switch_. It was a high powered little tool that the Specials had created. It could cut through anything a Special wanted. From a heavy metal object or door to . . . well through a human bone. Tally had explained all of this on their way back from the factory. She said how Specials would use this device often with torturing and breaking into areas out of reach to the Specials. She told the torturing in detail though. Seemly enough, enjoying the memories when she was able to torture poor souls. She told Zane he would be able to someday as well. This gave shivers down his spine just thinking about it. Whether it was from excitement or horror, Zane was not sure.

Now back at the lake, Zane was holding the LCS in his hand. It look like a ordinary pocket knife. But that was only if a person did not know what it really was. It was a hard, green looking metal piece with a small red button in the middle. Upon pressing so called button, out of the tip on the LCS would light in a shape of the blade. A small one, but still a blade. Tally said how it used a high concentration of light, like a laser, to cut anything. It amazed Zane the vast technology that the Specials within reach.

"So what's the plan now," said Zane while flipping the LCS in his hand. Catching in just before it hit the ground each time. Tally grabbed it out his hand out of annoyance. Zane just rolled his eyes at her before laying back on the grass, placing his hands behind his head.

"The plan now, idiot, is to use this," she waved the LCS in his face, "to get the track bracelet off of Peris. Then while they are leaving for the Smokes, we follow them closely behind. Thus them leading us right to the headquarters. Peris, along with the rest of the Smokies, will be caught. Then we'll explain everything to the Doctor and hopefully she'll turn Peris into a Special. If not then I can deal." Tally stood up then started to walk away. Zane blinked in confusion.

"But I thought you really wanted Peris to be a Special," Zane asked. Tally blinked then quickly cleared her throat.

"Well, I mean, of course I do. It's just if the Doctor says no then I'm going to have to get over him," Tally then grinned and waved her hand around in the air. "I mean I'm a Cutter and all, I can't have feelings like that." Zane figured she was right. After all, Cutters are fearless beings. Feelings were not built into their programing. Zane stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants. Then walked quickly to catch up with Tally who was half way back to camp.

"You know," Zane started to say while coming up next to Tally. "Breaking into that factory was still a little too easy."

"Yeah well breaking out wasn't," stated Tally in a knowingly matter.

"True," Zane nodded. "But you have to admit it was still too easy." Tally just huffed and shook her head. Kind of in a way a parent would when a child would state something that did not mean anything. "Oh come on Tally. You and I both know something was wrong back there. The fact that we could both just get on top of that building without _any _security present. Also with no guards inside to stop us is out of the ordinary." Tally just gave a short laugh, walking away from him and past the fire of the camp when they finally arrived. Zane just gave her a puzzled look. "Come on Tally. You and I both know something was up back there!"

"Maybe they were all on coffee break." Tally was looking around the brushes. Searching for something she had placed there both hand. Zane just huffed angrily.

"Come on Tal-," Zane was saying before something heavy was thrown at him. Hitting him in the chest. A short breath left him before he caught it in his arms. Looking down at the new object in his hands, he saw a backpack. Black with all kind of straps on it. "A survival bag?" Zane looked up to see Tally strapping one on her back.

"Yup. Come on we're leaving." Following this statement, Tally snapped her fingers. Her hover board coming up along side her, obedient as a dog. Zane hurriedly strapped his bag on as well. Snapping his fingers for his board to come.

"But Shay said . . ."

"Don't worry we'll be back before Shay comes back." Tally started to rising high above the ground. Ready of take off.

"But-" Zane looked around the camp, ready for Shay to jump out at them at any moment. Tally just looked up into the sky. Having a strange spaced out look on her face. Then she nodded as if she was talking to someone.

"Come on," she shouted from above the trees. Flying off into the distance. Zane jumped onto his board; racing off after her.

XxXxXx

It did not take them long to arrive at Peris'. It had also had not taken Peris long to around up everyone he wanted to bring along to the Smokies. Other Pretties who have been cured and Uglies who wanted to join the Smokes. When Zane and Tally flew down to the ground in front of the group. Tensions were high, with many glares and enraged expressions. Some even cursed at them both and spat at their general direction. Peris kept them from doing anything else though. Zane never realized until now how much the Smokies really hated the Specials. But the Specials were the good guys. It was all the stupid Smoke's leader fault. Zane knew the Smoke did not just create itself. It all started with some random that wanted followers. So whoever had started the Smokes had started lies. Lies of the Specials, saying how the Specials were controlling people and killing anyone who got in their way.

Well, this was all true. But the Specials had only done all of this for the random's own good. Without the Specials around it would just be chaos. Randoms would fight and kill each other over who was prettier or had the most money or who was strong. So the Specials had started the Pretty system. Everyone got the same beautiful, gorgeous body, and the lesions that the Specials put in kept the Pretties all happy and every single one of them gets along. No fighting, arguing or disagreements. Everyone got along. Everyone was happy. At least that was what Zane was thought as soon as he became a Special. But he wasn't going to argue with the people who saved his life.

"Why the hell are they here," said one Ugly. Thumbing in Tally and Zane's direction. Zane gave him a once over before deciding how this Ugly needed the Pretty surgery bad. His teeth were all messed up, many scars on his face, and plus his finger nails were all discolored. Along with that he had greasy brown-green hair that look like barf, and narrow, squinted hazel eyes. Zane shivered from just looking at him. If anyone needed to be Pretty it was this guy.

"Relax, Dex. They're the ones that are getting us out of here," said Peris in a calming voice. Trying to ease off the worry on everyone's mind. It did not seem to work that well though. People were murmuring angrily agreeing with Dex. They didn't trust the Specials at all, but Zane knew it was those built up lies in their heads from the Smoke. Once Zane and Tally follow these runaways and capture the Smoke. All those nasty lies will be eased, and their minds and bodies turned Pretty like they should be. Then peace will finally come to the world. Order of the Specials restored.

"Look, they're helping us escape. Without them I wouldn't be able to go at all, and then all of you wouldn't be able to find your way there at all," Peris explained to the runaways. "Be glad that they're helping us." No one seemed to agree with him on that this was a good thing, but they calmed down enough to tolerate it. Dex on the other hand, had more to say on the matter.

"Why the hell are they helping us in the first place!" He waved his hands around madly as if to prove a point. "When do the monsters ever help us!"

'Monsters,' thought Zane. 'Since when did people start calling the Specials monsters. We're not the monsters, they are with their ugly faces, and unpretty minds.' Zane growled loudly making people around jump. Being around these weak people were starting to get to him. He felt like riping their throats out at any minute. But it was weird that he was starting to feel the instincts built into his programing kick in now, and not before at the factory when he was saving that Pretty. He just swallowed hard to get rid of the feeling. But he was not done being mad at this Dex person; he had not right to say those things. "We aren't monsters!"

"Zane," Tally whispered in a stern voice that said 'stop now while you're ahead'. But Zane had a few words to say.

"The ones who are monsters are you people! You are all going around curing people, destroying they're prefect lives. It's ruining the world order," shouted Zane. He didn't notice until after he was done shouting that he had step forward some, and Tally was holding him back. But Zane couldn't help it, the Cutters were his only friends now. They saved him from dying. They were like family to him. If this random was going to call his family 'monsters' then this Dex guy has another thing coming.

"See," yelled Dex waving his hand in the Cutters direction. "They don't want to help us. They just want to keep us all pretty-minded, and control us." Peris gave him a glare that almost match Shay's when she was angry. Though, Shay's glare was much scarier.

"Well, they don't want to help us, but this one owes me." Peris jerked his head to Tally. Zane stopped trying to struggle to look at Tally reaction. There was none, only a blank stare directed toward Peris. Peris held his eyes with hers. A soft, loving gaze from him, but a hard,cruel one from Tally. "Isn't that right Tally?"

"Like I have any choice," she spat at him. Letting go of Zane rashly, he tumbled down to the ground. "If you want to kill them Zane, go ahead and do it. I'm not going to stop you." Zane just huffed as he laid there on the ground face first. Very unspecial like of him, falling to the ground like some random. Some of the Uglies laughed cruelly at his clumsiness. Zane just sat up Indian style, crossing his arms, and huffing a pout at both Tally and the randoms. This seemly trigged something in the randoms. All seemed to relax from the tension from earlier. Some even smiled lightly at Zane's cuteness. Even Dex stopped his ranking, just grumbling in light anger. Peris couldn't help but smile. He watched while the two Specials were talking out their own issues. Zane was still pouting in a childish matter, but that child look in him is what really triggered the randoms to be so calm around him now. True they still did not trust the Special, but seeing him at so . . . different from other Specials. So . . . normal to them. Peris knew Zane had no idea the affect he had on people. Even on that one girl from the factory.

'David was right,' Peris thought, 'that kid really is special.' Peris then went back to help get everything set for the lond journey ahead. While he was doing this, Zane and Tally were having an argument about whether they should do this. Zane said that they shouldn't let these randoms go. That they should just turn them in now. He was still mad at that Dex dude with what he said about the Cutters and Specials. Tally on the other hand said for him to shut up and get over himself. That they were sticking to the plan. At this point Tally and Zane got into a evil eyed staring contest, seeing who would break into obeying the other. As usual, Tally won.

"Alright we're ready," Peris called to the Specials. Tally turned her attention to Peris immediately. Zane stopped pouting and grew serious instantly. He knew there was no time to let himself be a random, he had to be special. Behind his back he formed a fist with his hand, squeezing down hard so that his palm started to bleed. This in turn cleared his mind of the random thoughts that were buzzing in his mind earlier. Letting his mind become just as special as the rest of him. Tally walked up to Peris with the LCS in hand. Both bent down to the annoying bracelet tracker.

'Finally, I can be free,' thought Peris. Lifting his pant leg up for Tally to cut it off.

'Finally, we can get this over with,' thought Tally. She held Peris's leg firmly so that he would not move. Any wrong movement would mean the leg coming off with the tracker. She felt no feelings that had once passed threw her when she touched him. Before when she was a bubbleheaded Pretty who when ever she came in close contact would feel uncontrollable love for him. Now it gone. She felt numb. She should have been happy not those random feelings, but deep inside she felt a piece of herself dying. But she ignored it, knowing her purpose in the Cutters was more important than stupid Peris. He was nothing now, just a ghost in the past.

In a swift second, the LCS cut through the bracelet like butter. It fell to the ground, the light of the tracker slowly blinked out. Now they had move fast. Since the tracker was destroyed, a radio message will be sent out of it no longer working. The Specials would be swarming this area soon to capture Peris. Both Tally and Peris gave each other looks telling the other to get moving. Peris and the rest of the randoms scattered on hover boards. Taking different directions for each person so the Specials couldn't capture all of them. As all the randoms disappeared, Tally and Zane hopped on their boards and flew off. They would wait up high, watching until the randoms regrouped at the river point. Then the two Specials would start their tracking of the runaways. Though it would be extremely simple. The randoms were clumsy, leaving broken twigs and fire spots of campfires behind. Not only that, but Zane could smell their clean city soap smell way up high. This would be the simplest thing ever.

"Well we better start following," Tally grumbled. She was just as disappointed as Zane in the unchallenged task at hand. Zane nodded watching the randoms regroup at the point. He glanced back to the clearing where they were before. It was crawling with Specials. They were in hives. Soon they would be following the trails left behind by the randoms. But Zane and Tally were way ahead of them. As they would fly by the trails, both would cover up the random's tracks. Making sure they would not be found. They did not even have to worry about the Cutters coming because they were already on another mission. By the time the Cutters got back to track them down, the trail would already be cold.

And them long gone onto the Smokies hideout.

XxXxXx

It had been three days since the first night. Just like Tally had predicted, the randoms had no idea of they were being followed. Many times both him and Tally had to get rid of evidence the randoms left behind carelessly. They were so stupid, but it was just as much since they were randoms of course. Now it was night, the randoms were around the fire laughing and drinking with enjoyment. While Tally and Zane watched from hundreds of feet away with sneak suits on for extra precaution. Tally had gotten into the habit of tossing rocks over and over again into near by water. Or if there was no water, she would just cut herself over and over to keep herself from losing her mind into randomness. Zane had been having worse flashes as the journey went on. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference from fake to reality. He could have sworn he saw the red head girl standing a far distance off. Smiling at him with care, then seemingly disappearing like smoke. He already had to cut himself eight times not counting the times he just did not feel like cutting.

But being on this journey also gave him time to think. First of the night at the factory. He kept wondering why his special instincts did not kick in with that bubblehead girl. The night on the random's escape he felt it full on with the Pretties and Uglies being around him. So it made no since that one night he felt nothing and the other full blood thirst to hurt those beneath him. Secondly, what was that voice he heard that factory night. He knew it wasn't some kind of internal voice. Or was it? But it sounded different from him, yet so familiar. As if he had heard it somewhere before. Lastly and mostly, he thought of his origin. Where he originally from and what it might be like. He wondered if he had friends or maybe had a life there. A happy life. However, he knew that it pointless to think about it. It was in the past and Cutters leave the past far behind them. Never turn back to the past is what Shay would always say.

The sun was coming up. The randoms started to back up for another days travel. Zane and Tally just a step behind.

XxXxXx

A week. A full week. Zane couldn't believe he was still sane. Either could Tally. But they seen the look on the randoms faces. Where ever they were, they were getting close. Excitement was in the air all around. The destination was closing in. Soon the randoms would arrive and so would the Specials. Tally told Zane the plan all out the other day after Peris had announced their new home closing in. The plan was simple, as soon as the randoms got into the Smokes, both Tally and Zane would call the Specials. Soon before any Smoke knew, they would be over run by Specials. The Smokes would finally, after so many years, would fall. The world finally coming to order.

But as we all know, plans do not always turn out the way we want. Fate had other plans in mind.

"Where are they going," Tally mumbled to herself. Zane was packing up the rest of their supplies when he looked up to see Tally watching the randoms go into the dense woods. Away from the mountains were many thought the Smokes would be at. "Come on lets follow them." Tally jumped on her board, flying off to the woods as well.

"But shouldn't we call the Specials? We're pretty much there anyway," said Zane. Tally just turned to Zane in midair, rolling her eyes at them.

"I just want to see what the Smokes looks like first. Then the Specials can destroy it all they want," she explained. Zane nodded then realized something was missing.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to make this seem like Peris did all this?" Tally huffed in frustration.

"We'll tell them Peris had us follow them the whole time. By the time he realizes what is going on they will already have him special. Now come one lets go," she said hurriedly. Zane quickly grabbed his pack and flew off after Tally. They flew into the dense woods making sure they were right behind the randoms. Still the randoms did not know of their presents. It was too simple. As they flew through the woods a strange feeling came upon Zane.

"Do you feel that," he shouted over the wind rushing past them as they flew. Tally just shushed him, flying faster ahead. Zane whipped his head back forward. Tally may have not felt it but he did. A energy of some sort in the surrounding area.

_Portal_

"Wha-," Zane started to ask out loud, but suddenly came to a stop. A clearing came out of no where. Tally was already stopped, Zane came up beside her in a hover. The clearing was much different than the surrounding woods that was over grown with vegetation. It was bear, cracked dried earth with no life what so ever. Except Peris standing all alone in the middle of it all. No other randoms around, just him. He stood there with his arms crossed having the look on his face almost like a parent catching a child getting into the cookie jar.

"I knew you would follow us," he said in a hushed tone. Tally growled loudly, the sound of a tiger ready to pounce. Zane just stood on his board wide eyed. He felt they were so stupid, both of them forgot to put on their sneak suits. They both had let their guard down. Peris uncrossed his arms, no longer looking at the enraged Tally who was ready to kill. She was crouching low on her board growling loudly at the one she once loved. However, Peris was ignoring her. His attention was on Zane still looking dazed. "We will save you."

"Huh?" Suddenly a dark shape popped up behind Peris. It swirled around, glowing with certain aura that Zane could not place. He snapped out of his blank state and shot forward. He was not going to let Peris get away. But it was too late. Peris stepped through the dark shape. Disappearing in an instant. Tally got there just as it disappeared just as soon as it had appeared. She ran right into the trees. She twirled around before she was knocked down by hanging branches. Zane stopped right over the spot where Peris used to stand. He couldn't believe it. They were so close. There was a scream of rage. He looked up just in time to see Tally smashing a near by tree into bits.

At that point, Zane understood what had just happened. Peris had not only escape the city he once resided.  
He had escaped the Special's world.

XxXxXx

**Author:** I know this wasn't the best chapter. It's more of filler than anything. The next chapter will have more adventure and suspense. I'm also real sorry I haven't updated until now. I can happily say it wasn't the hospital this time. Just school and writer's block.

I hope everyone liked this chapter. The last chapter no one really reviewed. Sorry also if no one likes this chapter. So please **Review!  
**I want to know what everyone thinks. :)


	9. Ch9: The Meeting of Dr Cable

**Chaper 9: The Meeting of Dr. Cable**

XxXxXx

Both Zane and Tally just stood around in the clearing in shock. Tally was panting over the force of smashing that tree. Zane just stood on his board, in a daze, looking at the point which Peris had stood only seconds ago. Tally seemed to get over her rage. Falling to the ground on her knees. Zane snapped out of his daze, going over to her. He gave a once over on Tally. She looked so distant and helpless. Nothing special.

"Come on, we should get out of here," Zane suggested. Tally gave a humph. Snapping her fingers so her board would come to her.

"Whatever, this just changes things to plan B," Tally growled.

"There's a plan B?" Zane was confused. How could there be a plan B? This was their only plan. Those Uglies went to a different world. How could they possible chase them.

"Yep." Tally started lifting off the ground, hovering just above the trees. "We go see the Doctor."

XxXxXx

When they got back to camp, everyone was there waiting for them. Shay was up front, and if looks could kill, Zane was sure her's would. The other two had no sign of emotion on their face. Just blanks stares. Zane gulped, they must have figured it out. Tally came up beside him.

"Just leave the talking to me," she whispered in his ear. She made her way up to Shay. "I guess you know." Shay just snarled, then struck. Claws all out. Tally hit the ground, blood pooling from her face from the deep gashes. She slowly stood up, activating the nanos to heal her face. "I deserve that."

"You deserve much worse than that," screamed Shay. She started stomping back and forth, pacing in between Tally and the Cutters. "You went behind our backs. Went behind my back! And for what? A stupid Pretty rebel, who works for the Smokies!" Shay halted in her pacing, facing Tally again. The wounds were finally healed on Tally's face. She just stood there, her face just as blank as the other Cutters standing in the background. Zane figited his feet on the ground. Shay went up to Tally again, threw her on the ground on her belly. Then she jumped on her back, twisting Tally right arm behind her. Zane heard a snap, and saw Tally wince in pain.

"Before you beat me up," Tally said steadily," let me explain why." Shay twisted her well broke arm some more.

"Explain," Shay growled in her ear.

"Well, lets get one thing straight. It was all my idea, Zane was just following orders from me." Shay glanced up to Zane, looking as though she just now realized he was there. Zane opened his mouth in protest, that it was his idea, and Tally shouldn't be the only one to be punished. But Tally just glared at him to keep quiet. Zane closed his mouth, eyes falling to the ground degenterly. "Secondly, I did this so that I could follow them rebels to the Smoky base. I thought I could capture them." Shay just punched Tally in the head, forcing dirt into her face. There was another crack. Tally just broke her nose.

"Are you stupid! We've tried that before you idiot! It didn't work then, why did you think it could work now?" Shay pushed herself off Tally. Tally slowly got up from the ground, her face a bloodly mess.

"I know, I'm stupid so sue me," Tally said while spitting blood. She quickly healed her nose, facing Shay again. Shay stormed past her, straight to Zane. Zane stood straight, ready for whatever Shay threw at him. He was more than willing to take some punishment, so that Tally wouldn't have to deal with it all. Just as Shay raise her arm up high, claws out, ready to slash Zane up, she froze. She frowned heavily, mumbleing to herself. Zane just gulped. What was going on?

"But . . .," Zane heard Shay mumble. Shay huffed, "Fine." She then lowered her arm, turning away from Zane. She stormed past everyone else. Both Hobs and Tyke giving her a confuse look. Tally just looked relived. Shay then grabbed her board lying by the fire. "Come on Zane, you're coming with me." Zane glance to Tally, but she just nodded her head as in 'go ahead'. So Zane grabbed his board and took off with Shay. They both flew past their camp, and into the city. Passing over the crumblies (the older Pretties), Pretty town, and Ugly town. They made their way into the factory zones. The whole way Zane's head was ablaze with worry and questions. None so important as; what was Shay going to do to him? They finally flew toward a old factory. It finally dawned on Zane where in fact they were heading. Special Circumstances. It was the Special's headquaters. It was the core of the city. Nothing got down with it's approval, and nothing happened without the Special's knowing. It montiored the city constantly, and was were all the real weapons were created. Zane being one of those weapons.

He had only ever been here once. It was only for a quick trip. He was helping the others gather supplies for one of their missions. He never even been inside, only waited on the outside to carry the supplies. But now he was visiting the dragon's lair. Both Shay and him got off their boards at the front. A broken door, barely hanging onto it's hinges on the door frame. Zane knew it was a illusion, just like the factory. Shay walked briskly up to the door, leaving in close. Suddenly, a little panel and out came a scanner. It went up to Shay, scaned her eyes, beeped, then quickly went back inside it's protective area. The ground underneath started to shake. Zane jumped back, but Shay just pulled him back. A circle was forming around them, and Zane realized they were being lowered into the ground. While they deceded into the earth, Zane glanced at Shay. She smelled ferious, and looked it too. Her veins were sticking out of her neck, jaw clenched, and hands fighted so tight that she was bleeding. Zane knew she wanted to kill both Tally and him, but what had stopped her from doing so? Zane knew pings could be sent to just one indiviual from someone else. So had Shay gottne a ping? Was it about what punishment to give Zane? Zane gulped. He really hoped it was not torture by LCS.

They finally reached the bottom, the platform underneath them shuddering to a stop. Above, another platform slid into place to replace the latter. Zane was sure they were just the first floor of the building, and, by the looks of it, the hanger for hovercrafts. Shay pushed Zane along, moving him to a door on the far end. When they finally went through the door, into the actual building, the first thing that Zane thought was: spotless. It was just a plain white hallway, with plain brown doors. It looked just like a hospital to Zane. He always imagined dark, musty, and cold from the way Tally described it. It was not a cheerful sight, but not frightening either. Making their way down the hallway, Zane kept a eye out for other Specials. None so far, but Zane knew there would be. They reached the end of the hallway, going through the last door, when they came into a conferance room. Zane gasped. All around were Specials. Some busy behind computers, typing away. Others 'escourting' Uglies away to another room. Zane was sure those Uglies were part of the rebels. But hundreds of Specials, buzzing around like bees. One passed right by them, a very slim Special. A woman, with the sleek features like any other Special. Zane realized at this point, that there was a huge difference between the Cutters and the Specials. While the Specials had those cruel looks, they were still very close looking to Pretties. Cutters were far from pretty. Zane wondered if people were frightened by Specials, then Cutters must down right terrifying.

"This way," Shay muttered. She pulled him along, toward two metal doors. They opened up to what Zane realize was an elevator. The buttons for floors were vast. So many different levels for different things. Zane wondered just how far down does Special Circumstances went. As they desended down, Zane felt the weight of the ground above their heads. Just thinking how all that dirt could come tumbling down, trapping him down here in a tomb. He started to feel edgy, so unicy. Shay peered heatly at him. "Cut yourself. You'll feel better." Zane quickly got his knife, cutting into his palm. Sighing with relief, the icy feeling coming back to him. He could not wait to get out of this building. Being trapped indoors made him feel confined. Finally, the elevator stopped, and opened it's doors to another hallway. Zane was really getting tired of hallways. They reached toward another door when Shay stopped.

"You go in alone," Shay growled. She turned around and marched straight back down the hall. Zane was left alone. He gulped, turning to the door, and went in. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark. Very dark. Lucky for him, his advanced vision allowed him to see clearly. He was sure any other random wouldn't have been able to see their hand in front of their face. Next thing he noticed was there was only one thing in the entire room. Just one office desk. With some papers scattered on top, a lamp, and a computer screen. Nothing else around the room, just blackness. Not that it was dark, he could see the walls. But all the walls were black. Even the floor and ceiling.

"Come in," said a sleek voice. Zane quickly saw that there was a woman sitting at the desk. He had no idea were she came from, she was not there a minute ago. "Close the door behind you, will you?" Zane did so, and approched the desk. A chair sat in front of the desk, so he sat down.

"Did I say you could sit down?" The woman suddenly growled at him. Zane quickly shot up, and stood next to the chair. He saw that she was a Spcecial. But with much more athority to her features. He could just feel that he did not want to mess around, or make her mad. The woman smiled at him, all the teeth normal except the two large canines in the front. Zane shivered lightly. "Now, you may sit down."

Zane inched forward, slowly sitting in the chair. Afraid that she might be angered again. "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Yes," the woman said. She shuffled the papers around her desk. Zane waited, growing more and more nervous by the second.

"It wasn't Tally. All of it was my idea," Zane blurted out. He quickly shut his mouth. Waiting for the woman to explode, and punish him. But she only smiled once more.

"Oh, I know all about it. Excellent plan really," the woman. Rolled backwards, standing up from her chair, and faced the wall behind her desk. Suddenly, the wall lit up. Zane jumped a little in his chair. He then realized that it was not a wall at all, but a giant computer screen. On the screen were different images. Ones of Tally and him sneaking into Ugly town to see Peris, the break in into the factory, and the moment both cut Peris' track brace from his ankle. Zane blinked, he couldn't believe that this whole time, the Specials had been watching them. Zane wondered of what else they knew. "You see nothing really happens in this city without our knowledge. We see everything. From a Pretty getting drunk, and throwing up on their friends, to an Ugly sneaking out at night to watch the Pretties. We knew of Peris still being in contact with the Smoke. We let him. We knew you and your friend Tally were going to get him out, and we allowed it." She waved her hand, the images changed from him and Tally, to just pictures of different Smokies that were either already capture or still in the wild.

"You see Zane," she said while turning toward him. "We were hoping that you and Tally would in fact make it to Smoke. Maybe finally capturing the Smokies." She sat down again, cross her arms, and resting them on the desk, smiling then frowning. "We did not exspect him to get away like that, but there's always plan B."

"Wait, if you knew all along. Then that's why it was so easy to get into the factory in the first place," stated Zane.

The woman noded," Yes, you don't really think we do not monitor the roof, do you? We, or should I say 'I' let you procede with your plans at the factory. But the Ants were a little over done, don't you think?" Zane looked down in shame. "Not to worry," the woman waved away," we stopped the damage before it got out of hand." She pause for a moment, frowning lightly. "I'd like to ask one thing from you Zane. How was it that you were able to disobey that order Tally gave you?"

Zane opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Truth was he did not even know. There was that weird voice in his head, but he really did not want to tell this strange woman that. In fact, who was this lady asking him all these questions. Telling him about that she and all of Special Circumstances knew about him and Tally's little adventure. "I'll tell you, . . . but first can you tell me who you are?" She suddenly stood up, bearing her teeth at him in a snarl. Zane sat back in his chair in fear. Knowing he did wrong. He shouldn't have ask that. If a higher up Special didn't say who they were, then you didn't ask. But she calmed down. Not as angry looking, but still a glare on her face.

"I suppose that's a reasonable question." She sat back down. "Some refer to me as just Doctor. But you can call me Dr. Cable." So this was the Docotor. The one who started it all. The Pretty operation, and Special Circumstances were all created by this woman standing in front of him. He knew he felt something about her. Now he felt even more nervous. If he made the wrong move at all, she would kill him right here and now. He couldn't believe he was meeting the most _special _Special of them all. "Now, could you answer my question."

Zane gulped," Well, I don't really know myself. I just did." Dr. Cable hummed a little. She looked very intently at him, as if trying to see into him. Zane started shifting in his sit, he really wanted to get out of here. He felt the need to cut agian.

"Well, must have just been some mix up or something." She started to shuffle papers on her desk again, not looking a Zane any longer. "Be sure not to let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am," Zane mumbled. "Um, ma'am?"

"Dr. Cable," she said lightly.

"Um, right, Dr. Cable, can I ask some more questions?" Zane looked at her hopfully. Maybe he could finally know more about himself.

She just smiled at him. "Of course." Zane nodded, then thought of his first question.

"Where did I come from? I mean, did I really come from another world," he asked. Dr. Cable paused for a moment, seeming to think it through.

"Yes, you did. It's a very sad story, your past," she said softly. Zane was almost afraid to ask, but he just had to know.

"What happened?" There was a long pause from Dr. Cable. She seemed to be conteplating something, then nodded.

"You see, you come from a world with much trouble. It's not a safe, and free place as it is here. People would be so horrible to each other. Always fighting over land, or power." She pause for a bit. "Because of people being so evil, the darkness from there hearts created the creatures known as Heartless. They are like locust, consuming everything in their path. Until there is nothing left in the world, not even the world itself. It becomes unstable then implodes on its self." Zane started to wonder what this had to do with him, but she continued. "You see, your world followed the same fate. Not before your most best friends betrayed you. Leaving you behind on the world to die, while they moved onto another. To be safe, while you suffered. Luckliy enough, you managed to survive, and find your way here." She finished her story, but Zane was confused.

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"We didn't want you to be haunted by those horrible memories. So we had them removed. We didn't want to be trouble by memories of your most best friends, treating you so horribly. Leaving you to die, on some rock." As she said this, something came up in his mind. A hazy memory of him, on his knees. Someone laughing at him, telling him. . . he was. . . just a delivery boy? Then, two people, . . . who . . . left him. He was thrown away, by two people he trusted. Then, . . . Zane closed his eyes, he could just barly make it out. It was a water fall area, but the water was going upwards. He was on a rock, a floating rock. Someone, was walking away from him. Someone with sliver hair. Was it that boy, Riku? Then two people, but weren't people. A duck? and a dog? Walking away from him, saying they were sorry. Then he was left there, crying. All alone. Zane gasped. Jumping in his seat, panting in a cold sweat. He did not even realize he had a flash attack. Dr. Cable just smiled at him. He concluded there, and then, that he really hated her smile.

"You see," she said knowingly. "If you still had those memories, you wouldn't be very icy now would you?" Zane had to agree with her. The flash attacks always brought him down. They kept him from being special like all the other Cutters, and made him an outcast. "Don't worry, we'll get rid of those _flash attacks_ soon enough" She got up from her seat, and went back up to the wall screen again.

"May I ask one more question," Zane asked quietly.

Dr. Cable pause, then sighed,"Very well."

"What does the Smoke want with me?" Dr. Cable's figure became stif. Zane knew he hit a button, but he just had to know.

"Nothing." She turned toward him, with a dark expersion. Zane gulped, and sank into his chair. Dr. Cable looked ready to rip his throat out any second. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed his luck. "The Smokies do this to every new Cutter. Just ignore them completely, and do as your told." She waved her hand from behind her, the wall screen went dark once again. She then gave another smile. Zane shivered. "Now, it was so nice meeting you Zane. Face to face."

"I-it was nice meeting you too, Dr. Cable," Zane said quickly. He stood up, seeing that the meeting was over. Dr. Cable waved him away, letting him know he could leave. He made his way toward the door, just about to leave the room.

"Oh, and Zane," Dr. Cable spoke up. Zane stopped, and quickly turned around. "Just remember, you're special."

XxXxXx

Sorry everyone for not updating any stories for two years. I went through some personal things, that I will not talk about. Lets just say it left me in a depress rut that I got myself out of recently. Sorry agian, please don't be too mad. Oh, some good news. I got a new doctor, and she found that I don't have a blood disorder. Turned out it was just a vitamn that my brain wasn't receiveing or creating right. So now I just have to take some pills, and I'm all better. Yay!


	10. Ch10: Pretty Town

**Chapter 10: Pretty Town**

XxXxXx

When Zane got back to camp, Shay stormed away from him. Going into the woods, disappearing from sight. Hobs and Tyke came right up, asking questions. Apparently it was a big deal, being able to go into Special Circumstances. All the other Cutters have only gone in for small things like gathering supplies for missions, or receiving information for missions. When the subject got around Dr. Cable, both of them exploded with questions that was hard for Zane to give answers to. No Cutter, besides Shay, has ever seen, or spoken to Dr. Cable. You had to be very, very special to be able to even catch a glimpse of the infamous Dr. Cable. Zane couldn't help but feel a little pride, being special enough to see Dr. Cable. Even when he was just a new Cutter.

"So, what's the Doctor like?" Hobs was shaking a little from excitement. Tyke was his usually calm, but Zane could see that his eyes and ears were focus. Also wanting to hear about the top Special. Zane thought this question over. There was many things to describe Dr. Cable: vicious, tyrant, strict, wild, easy to displease, etc.

"She's . . . different," Zane said finally.

"Huh, never would have figure it was a chick in charge," said Hobs. "I always figure it was a dude." Tyke nodded along with Hobs, they both wander off to talk about what Zane told them. It seems this was toady's excitement. Zane looked over to Tally, who was standing at the edge of the woods. All her wounds were healed, giving relief to Zane. He felt horrible, how it was his fault that Tally was hurt in the first place. Tally gazed at him, then indicated with her head to follow. Zane quickly walked after her into the woods, towards the lake. When he finally reached the clearing, Tally was already sitting by the edge of the water. Skipping rocks along the surface, staring off into space. Zane slowly sat down by her. He did not want to disturb her, wanting to give her peace since she had to go through a lot today.

"Don't blame yourself," Tally spoke softly. "I was as much as your fault as was mine. I was stupid to even think it could work. I should have know Peris would have something like that up his sleave. It's not like the first time he tricked me." She threw a rock, hard into the water. Watching the ripples slowly recede across the lake.

"It's okay Tally. We'll think of something else. Plan B, right," Zane said happily. He smiled big to her, trying to cheer her up. It seemed to work. She smiled lightly as well. But then gazed back over the water, with a far off expression.

"So, how was Dr. Cable. She give you that smile of hers, and tell you, you're special," Tally spoke with a growl. She threw another rock into the water. Splashing water on them both. Zane just let the droplets fall on him. "Don't take that to heart by the way, she says that to everyone."

Zane opened his mouth, and spoke slowly," Have you, . . . met Dr. Cable before?"

Tally nodded,"A couple of times. First time was when I was an Ugly, and a few times when I was Pretty. She always seemed to be hanging around in my life." Zane could not believe what he was hearing. Tally never talked of her life as an Ugly or Pretty. None of the Cutters did. It was unicy. Another reason they all stayed away from him with his flashes. Remembering of their past, was not special. In fact, when Tally had told him, the night before the break into the factory, he thought that whole story with Shay and her becoming Special was just need to know bases for the mission. Now, it just seemed like Tally was venting or something. It felt weird.

"Um, you know, Tally . . ." Zane was not real sure what to say. He was confuse, and felt a little unicy thinking about the past. Tally glance at him, seeming to know he felt uneasy. She just smiled at him, a special smile.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you feel unicy there." She got up from her spot, snapping her fingers calling for her board. Zane snapped his too. Jumping onto his board as it came around. "Shay just pinged, saying the Doctor gave the orders for plan B. We're going to Pretty Town." Tally jumped onto her board, and took off into the trees. Zane right behind her heels.

"Hey, Tally," Zane yelled over the wind of them flying.

"Yeah," Tally yelled back.

"Dr. Cable told me something about me not having any memories," Zane shouted loud as they sped up. Tally gave a nod that she was listening. "She said they had them erased because my past was pretty bad. Apparently I was betrayed, and abandoned by my friends." Zane heard a ping in his head. Tally opening the ping system.

'Well, I guess we all have bad pasts. 'Cause none of us Cutters can remember anything before being special, 'sides a few glimpse here and there,' Tally said. Zane hummed to himself. Now it made sense. That's why none of them talked about their pasts. Not because it was unicy, but because they could not remember anything. But maybe because it was also unicy. He heard another ping.

'Alright guys, we're going in Pretty Town. See if we can find any other insiders. Peris was the only one we knew of. It's the only reason we kept him around was a way into Smoke some how. But now that he's gone we need a new way to get in," Shay explained over the ping system. 'We are all going to spilt. Hobs and Tyke, you two head toward any outside Pretty parties. See if you can pick up any information. Tally and me are going to the party towers. Zane, you go to the Valentino Mansion. There's a big costume party going on, so you should blend in. Meet back at camp in two hours." Shay ended the ping, then they all spilt. Zane watched Tally go with Shay, almost relieved that he could get some time alone. As he approached the town, he quickly got off his board, and hid it in the bushes. Then stayed in the shadows as he made his way to the mansion. He had to hide himself from any Pretties, so he would not freak them out. But once inside the mansion, he would not have to worry about that. Costume parties in Pretty town were always full of costume freaks. Dressing up in the most weird and outrageous ways.

As Zane way his way deeper into Pretty Town, he could not help but look around in awe. The Pretties really did get the best of the best. All their buildings huge, and full of sparkle. Technonogly much more advanced than that of the Uglies. Some Pretties were hover skating around the place. Other using a bungee jacket, to bungee jump off of the party towers. One Pretty brushed right by Zane, laughing happily as the jacket caught him, pulling him up into the air then landing safe a distance away. Zane just rolled his eyes. That's about as close as a Pretty could ever get to being in danger. The whole town was a giant safty feature. Pretties were always kept safe, and happy.

Finally, Zane came to the Valentino Mansion. It was the only building without the new sparkle and shine. It was the oldest building in the whole place. Even Ugly town had newer buildings than this one. It was made of actual stone, not that the smart wall technology like the rest. But all Pretties loved this place. The line to get in was huge. Zane knew he would be waiting all night if he waited in line. But he just climbing up the side wall, jumping through a window. A quick, and easy route. The room was empty, only a bedroom. Zane quickly made his way out, and into the hallway. First thing he ran into was an angel.

"Hey! Watch the wings! It took me weeks to get them right," shouted out a girl Pretty. She frowned at Zane, pushing him away from her. Then blinked, realizing how Zane looked. She back up slightly, her other friends coming up behind her.

"Wow, cool costume dude," said a boy Pretty.

"Real scary-making," said another. Zane just growled at them all, walking down the hall toward the main lobby. There it was a mass pit of bodies rubbing around each other. The DJ was pumping, music was loud that it hurt Zane's sensitive ears. The mass of bodies radiated it's own heat, Zane did not need infrared to see. Then there was the smells. Sweating bodies all pressed together, creating body odor that made Zane gag. Then of course, the ever presents of alcohol in Pretty Town, that was on everyone's breath. Zane pushed his way through the crowd, and into a corner. There he could see everything going on. If there was any Pretty rebels here, he would see they, but without them seeing him. The Pretties around him moved far away. Even though he looked like a fellow costume partyer they had that instinct. Deep down, the animal instinct of predator vs prey was there telling them flea. He was the predator, and they the prey. He only smirked at them. After the Pretties were far enough away from him, they started to party again. Forgetting all about him.

Zane noticed how different groups of friends had a theme for their costumes. There was the realistic costumes like doctors, firefighters, and wardens. Then there was the fantasy ones like the angel Zane bumped into, devils, fairies, mermaids, etc. There was one group that were all dressed like bees for some reason. Another dress scary looking, like zombies, or vampires. But nothing as close to scary as him. Zane just leaned against the wall, watching them all. But nothing interesting really happened. They were all just drunk Pretties. Why did Shay make him come here? Obviously, none of these Pretties were rebels, so why bother? Maybe this was just pay back for earlier. Zane started to daze off, when he felt it. Someone was watching him. He straighten up slightly, annoyed by this, but made no sign that he could sense them. He slowly looked around. There, over by the group of angels. There was a angel, girl Pretty, who was looking intently at him. Was this a rebel, or just some Pretty would was just staring? He bared his teeth, but the Pretty just blinked. He growled, then made his way through the crowd again.

"Got a staring problem," Zane asked darkly. All the angels gasped, except the one. They cowerded behind each other.

"Um, real scary-making costume," said the shortest one. They all giggled. Apparently they were testing him to see if he really intended to hurt them. Zane knew this was an important mission, so he should not upset the Pretties. That would just make, if any, rebels around take notice of him.

He just grinned at them. "That's what they tell me." They all laughed prettily. The tension, going away.

"Hi! My name's Bella," said the short one. He just nodded like a good pretty would as each one of them introduce themselves. He never mentioned his name of course.

"Hey, Sussy, aren't you going to say high," asked Bella. Sussy was the one staring. Zane glanced at her again. Something about her, he felt like they met before. Then it came to him. It was the Pretty he saved at the factory. She was a medium height girl, with long muddy blonde hair. She had pinkish blue eyes, that had a sparkle surge to them. Those were the only unique features to her. Other than that, she looked like any other Pretty.

"You're the one who saved me," she said quietly. Zane blinked in shock. He couldn't believe she remembered him. Pretties usually forgot things so easily.

"What did you say Sussy," asked one of her friends.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," growled Zane. He stormed off. The Pretties yelling that leaving was rude. Screw finding the rebels, Zane did not want to face that Pretty Sussy. But he could feel someone following right behind him.

"Hey! Wait up," he heard the girl shouted. He ran up the hall, then up some stairs to the top of the building. Someone suddenly grabbed him as he reached the top step. "Who are you?" He turned around and faced her. She was glaring at him. Pretties did not glare. She must be the rebel.

"You working for the Smokes," Zane asked. He grabbed her other hand, the one was already holding him.

"The what? You mean the rumors are true," Sussy said in surprise. Zane winced, he did not mean to say that. "Then you are a Special, right?" Zane straight. Why not tell her the truth, maybe he could scare her off.

"Yep, and we do kill little Pretties." He bared his teeth again. Then, Sussy started to laugh. That was not the effect he was looking for. "What's so funny!" She just kept laughing, shaking her head.

"You looking scary, it's find of funny, now that I know you," she giggled.

"You don't know me," yelled Zane. She stopped laughing, looking at him in the eyes.

"You're right, but I do know you don't kill people, let alone hurt them. You did save me after all." They both stared at each other for awhile, a awkward silence. Zane looked away first. This girl, she made him feel so unicy. So unSpecial. But why? Why did some Pretty make him feel like this, and he just take it?

"You don't know what you're talking about." He turned away from her, toward the roof again. "Just go back to your pretty party."

"You changed me, some how," she said hurriedly as Zane was just about to open the door. "After that night, everything is clear, like I just woke up from a long nap. I can feel emotions again. All my friends, are so pretty minded, but I'm not any more?" She paused, Zane felt froze. Had he really changed her? How could this Pretty be cured? All he did was save her from a building being dissolve. He cursed to himself. Of course, Tally had told him that sometimes Pretties cured themselves. Sometimes by just random chances, like experiencing a very dangerous situation. "Something is wrong with my friends. Something is wrong with everyone. Isn't there?"

Zane turned to her, to tell her off. He couldn't believe he was wasting his time on a mission, talking to some random. Suddenly, something flashed behind her.

_Heartless! _

Zane blinked, the voice was back. Louder than the last time. He looked carefully behind the girl. There was some weird shadow dancing on the ground. Then more weird shadows showed up. Slowly, each shadow was rising from the ground.

"Get behind me," Zane yelled to Sussy. Jumping with surprise, she did as she was told. The shadows got bigger, about knee height. All twitching, jerking around. Angular antenna on their heads. Glowing yellow orbs for eyes. Clawed hands were handing to the ground. The shadows slowly approached toward them.

"What are those things," screamed Sussy. Zane had no idea, but whatever they were, they smelled of danger. Zane pushed Sussy through the door.

"Get a bungee jacket, and jump," he shouted as she ran away. The door closed, and the shadows attacked. One jumped on top of him, clawing at his back, but he quickly threw it off. He felt his cloths ripped, but no damage to his back. The shadows danced around him, making weird clicking noises. Zane got into fighting stance. Another came at him, but he dodged, and swung out. He kicked, and clawed them back just as much as they were. Only problem was they were leaving damage to him, but he couldn't seem to leave a scratch on them. Another went straight at his throat. He ducked, grabbing ahold of it, then threw it against a nearby wall. The shadow just went into the wall, moving down to the ground, and rose up again. There was just no beating these things! Zane was panting with rage. Never could he not defeat an enemy. He suddenly felt this weird tingling feeling in his right hand. He glance to it, there was nothing wrong with it. But it felt hot, and almost like he was holding something.

_If you need help, just call it. _

Zane blinked,"What?" A shadow suddenly jumped him from behind. He fell to the ground with a thump. Then, all of the shadows were upon him. Clawing, and tearing at his back. He felt sufficated. "Get off me!" He threw them all off, then ran for the roof's door. If he couldn't beat, might as well run. He got outside, and quickly shut the door behind him. Sussy was still on the roof, looking terrified. "Why didn't you jump?"

"I couldn't find a jacket," she cried out. Zane looked to the wall behind him. There was an 'in case of emergency' sign hanging over by another doorway. A scream rang out. Sussy pointed to below. Zane looked down to his feet. Shadows were crawling from under the doorway. Right under his feet. One of them started rising up again. He stomped on it. Squashing it down. He ran over to the emergency sign. It was a glass case, with bungee jackets inside. There was a fire button right next to the whole thing, to push in case of fires of course. Zane knew how to get around that, so the alarms wouldn't go off. But now wasn't the time. Besides, with those things in the building, he needed the Pretties to evacuate. He was just glad there was no Pretties on the roof. He slammed on the button. The alarm going off through the whole building. The case opened up, and out popped the jackets. Zane grabbed one, and threw the other at Sussy. The shadows were now all standing up again, heading their way.

"Just jump, and don't look back," commanded Zane. Sussy put the jacket on, it wrapped itself around her automatically. She gave one quick glance back to him, then jumped. Zane place the jacket up to him, it wrapped around him as well. He knew how the jacket worked. It used the hover technology. When a person jumps with it, it just senses when the ground comes close, then works like a bungee cord. Pulling the person around and around until they come to a stop. Tally told him all about it. He just never used one before. He just hoped it worked. Zane ran up to the roof's ledge, standing on it. The shadows were closing in on him. One managed to scratch his ankle. He then jumped. The free fall felt amazing. Very icy. His stomach jumped the whole way. He could see all the Pretties leaving the building. Looking around confuse, wondering where the fire was. As their faces got closer, and closer, Zane wondered if he was going to hit the Pretties, before the jacket kicked in. He then heard a beep, and felt himself slowly down. He came close to one Pretty's face, a boy with a zombie mask on. They both looked at each other for a second then Zane was gone. The jacket pulled him back hard into the air, the world spinning around in it's wake. Zane could not tell which was up or down. Then he was falling again. He positioned his feet down, so as he slowed again he could kick off the ground. He did this a couple of times, until he finally landed. Far away from the mansion. But right into a outdoor Pretty party. They all looked at him in shock, then there was shrieking.

"Monster!" One girl Pretty pointed at him. Zane just rolled his eyes, pushing past all the scared Pretties. He made his way into the woods.

"Wait!" Zane froze. Sussy was right behind. "I want to go with you!" This was just not Zane's day.

"No! Go back to Pretty town," he barked. He snapped his fingers, his board coming right up like a obedent dog. He jumped on, but then could not take off. Sussy grabbed ahold of it with a firm grip. "Let go."

"Not until you take me with you! What were those things? I know, you know," she yelled. Zane stomped on her hand. She winced, but still held on. "I'll scream! Let them know you're here."

"No, I'm already in enough mess," said Zane.

"Then let me come with you," Sussy commanded again.

"I can't!"

"Then promise you'll come back again. I need to see you again," she pleaded. Zane did not have time for this. The Pretty wardens were searching for him in town now. He could see their flashlights waving around. Soon they would reach here, and find him. Not a good thing. The Specials were a secret from the city, so it would blow everything if Zane was caught.

"Fine, I'll come back soon. Now let go," ordered Zane. Sussy nodded in agreement, letting go of the board. Zane zoomed back into the woods. Not looking back once.

XxXxXx

When he reached camp, he knew he was an hour late. Shay and Tally was waiting for him. The others were already asleep. Tally looked worried, Shay furious.

"Where the hell were you," she screamed. "You were late, after strict orders. You better have a good excuse!"

Zane only had to say one word. "Heartless."

XxXxXx

So that's chapter 9. Hope you like. Sorry it isn't that long. Sorry also if there's any mistakes. I'm only human. lol


	11. Ch11: The Journey Begins

Okay, so no one has been reviewing. If my story is bad, tell me. That way I can kick it off, and start on another story. If my story is good, tell me also. I really need reivews so that way I can fix anything up, make it better, or keep doing what I'm doing. So please, **REVIEW! **That is all I have to say. So, enjoy the chapter. :)

**Chapter 11: The Journey Begins**

XxXxXx

_He was in a room, a hotel. An ordinary room, with wooden chairs around a table. A clock handing over the door. Some type of treasure chest on a end table on the far wall. He had just woken up, with a killer headache. His whole body ached like he had been in a fight, and maybe he was in one. There was some weird girl standing in front of him, looking concerned. She was a strange one, short black hair some white ribbon tied around her forehead. A yellow scarf hung around her neck, and most of her cloths matched the yellow. _

_"I'm a great ninja Yuffie," she spoke proudly. The first thing he thought was 'What's so great about you?' "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." She turned to a man in the corner. He was tall, wearing black and brown leather. He had shoulder length, brown hair, and a scar running across his face. A large sword that resembled a gun, was by him. _

_"That's Leon," he said roughly. Zane couldn't help wondering where the hell was he. He had just fallen asleep at the Cutters camp. Why was he in this strange place with randoms. Ugly ones at that. His gaze turned from them, to another corner. In it was a strange looking thing. A giant key. It looked like a toy. With a long sliver end, and a yellow handle. A weird change hanging on the handle. _

_"The Keyblade. . .," he heard himself say. The Yuffie girl nodded. _

_"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures," she explained, while walking away from him. She turned back toward him. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you." _

_"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," the man, Leon, finished for her. "But it won't work for long." Zane had no clue what these people were talking about. What creatures? What the hell, Keyblade? Wasn't that what Shay had warned him about? About the Keyblade bearers. Should he attack these people. Try as he might, he couldn't move. _

_"Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one," went one the man. Okay, now he knows these people are insane. Chosen one? Was it because of his special looks. But when he looked down, his outfit was different. Big white and blue gloves were on his hands. Giant yellow shoes on his feet. Red pants on. He even felt younger for some reason. Was this another flash attack? He looked back up to the man. He was holding that Keyblade, then suddenly it jumped from the man's hand to his own. He jumped in surprise. It felt heavy, yet light as a feather. It looked like it was made from metal, but, deep down, he knew it was made from unlike anything anyone has ever seen. Maybe some kind of new nano tech? He gazed back at Leon. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He felt angered at that comment. _

_"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here," he asked angerily. Leon, and the girl, Yuffie, looked at him a bit. They started on explaining that he was in a different world. That there were in fact, many different worlds. But they were supposed to be a secret from each other. Because they've never been connected before that is. But all that changed with the Heartless. They caused the worlds to be connected, breaking that secret for good. _

_"The Heartless," he asked. Why was he leading these strangers on with questions? He had no idea where he was. Why wasn't he asking that first? But try as he might, he couldn't bring the words from his mouth, or move away from that stupid bed. He was stuck here. It become obvious that he was in a flash attack. Well, he might as well learn something. _

_"The ones who attacked you, you remember," said Yuffie. As she said this, he did remember. From Pretty town. But, for some reason, he did not think she meant from there. _

_"Those without hearts," continued Leon. _

_"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them," finished Yuffie. Leon stared deeply at Zane, carefully examining him. _

_"And there is darkness, within every heart," he said at last. Zane couldn't help but feel a deep chill go through him. _

XxXxXx

Fall seemed to arrive over night. The leaves had less green to them, and more color. The winds gusted randomly everywhere, and in every which direction. A few leaves fell to the ground, just to confirm that notion. Most of the Pretties were inside this morning. Either staying warm, or just trying to get over another night's hangover. Only two out were both Zane, and Tally. Hiding in the bushes by pleasure gardens. The other Cutters were getting things ready. For when the invasion would start. The invasion of Smoky hideout. Zane had the most important job of all, being the beacon to lead the way. After that night at the costume party, more and more heartless started showing up. No one was ever seriously hurt. Just a few people who was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. They would get a few scratches, and scuffs. The city had told everyone it was just a infestation of wild animals. But the Specials knew better. It was only a matter of time before their world was over come by these heartless scum.

As well as the heartless, right after the party night, Zane started to visit Sussy. Slowly gaining her trust. At first, all she thought about the Smoke was some weird rumor of wild people. After Zane explained a little, she know saw the Smoke as her friends way to freedom. She figured out on her own, that something was wrong with all Pretties minds. All someone had to do was compare Pretties to the Uglies. Uglies still had a mind, while Pretties were just empty headed. Smoke was Sussy's salvation. Zane told Sussy how he was the only Special who thought the Pretty operation was 'wrong'. That he was the first Special rebel. He said how, he could help her get to Smoke, and save her friends. It was all lies of course. Sussy was the Cutter's way of getting to Smoke. He would not have the features of a Special of course. He already told Sussy how Smokies were against the Specials. So he would be dress as a Pretty. The Specials had thought before, that they could do the same, going as a Pretty or Ugly themselves. But Smoke people were always specious when it was only a people alone traveling. Pretties hardly did anything alone, even when cured. When successful, then the Smoky and Sussy would lead him right to Smoke. At that time, he would activate a internal tracker inside him that all Specials had. It could not be detected until it was activated. By then it would be too late for Smokies to do anything. The Specials would already be there.

"So, you know what to do, Zane," asked Tally. He nodded, they had all gone over the plan at least a hundred time today. All Zane had to do was show up to Sussy, tell her it was time to leave. Sussy would know what to do from there. She learned from Uglies where the meeting point was for Smokies. He had all the supplies for the journey.

"Yeah, I'm all set," said Zane. He wanted to say something else that had been on his mind lately. After the Smoke fell, what would happen to Sussy. She had always been different from the other Pretties, as she had told him. She could feel for the longest time that something was wrong with her, and the others around her. But the pretty mindedness always took back over her, making her a silly Pretty again. It only took the factory incident to bring out the real her. She always wanted answers, and did things no other Pretties did. For instants, she had to climb one of the highest party spirls to earn the Uglies trust, and learn about the Smoke's meeting point. That had to be special. Zane wondered if he could ask Shay if Sussy could join their Cutters group. No, he was being silly. Thinking some bubblehead, even though cured, was special. None were as special as the Cutters.

"Zane, you must be very careful. We don't know how many heartless are out in the wild right now, and we don't have a way to fight them. Also, be careful not to upset this bubblehead. She's our only ticket in," Tally rushed in breath. She was in a hurry to get back to camp. Shay had been in a mood today, something about Dr. Cable saying something. Shay had ordered Tally not to go, but Tally snuck out to see Zane off. All the other Cutters were too busy to really see him off, but he did not mind.

"Oh, take this." She handed him a heart shape pendant. He stared at it for a minute. He never received a gift before. Not that he remembered anyway. "It's a back up beacon. Just in case of emergencies. A little something from me." She winked at him. He just laughed, then place the necklace around his neck.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Oh, and I'll find Peris. So we can bring him back, and you can be with him again," he said happily. But then Tally burst out laughing. Taken back, Zane sure thought she would be happy to have Peris back. She did say she loved Peris. Did she not?

"Zane," she giggled. "I don't care for Peris any more. I stopped caring for him once I became Special. Being special is way more important than silly random boys, or emotions for him." She rubbed his hair in affection. "It was all an act. You should by now that everything I do is an act." Zane felt foolish. Of course Peris meant nothing. He's a random after all.

"Right," mumbled Zane. Tally just smiled, waving him off as flew away to start his journey.

XxXxXx

Sussy was waiting for him at the end of the city. She gotten her own hoverboard from the Uglies. Only they really had them. The Pretties were too pretty minded to keep their balance on something like a board. They could hardly stay on hover skating as it is. She smiled real big as he arrived.

"Ready to go," she asked.

"Yep. I've got the supplies," said Zane. He held up two backpacks, each with survival equipment. About two weeks worth of dehydrated food packets, a water purifier, firestarters, a gps, sleeping bags, flares, and a knife. Everything they would need for long travel. Sussy grabbed her bag. Zane slung his onto his back.

"You do know that we'll be at the meeting point by tomorrow morning right?" She had opened her bag, seeing all the supplies. Zane knew that, but each bag just came with all the stuff anyway.

"Yeah, but you can never be too careful," he replied. She just shrugged, slinging on her bag as well. They took off, going past the border of the city limits. Before hand, Zane had told Sussy to lose her interference ring in Pretty town so the warden would not go after her. She had place it in the pleasure gardens next to another Pretty. The perfect cover.

"So, we'll head into the mountains, following the river," Sussy explained. They were flying low, and fast now. "We should arrive at the meeting point by morning, like I said. The kids in Ugly town said there should be a good clearing to camp in at the half way point. Oh, and they said to watch out. There's a bridge around there that has a huge gap between, so we have to watch out for it." Zane just nodded. Easy enough.

"Those Uglies sure do know a lot," he commented. He was really only make conversation. He already knew about the relation with Uglies and Smokies, of course. But Sussy did not know anything about that, and thought that Zane did as well.

She frowned lightly at him," You really shouldn't call them ugly. Their crooked teeth, and squinty eyes are really quit cute if you think about it." Zane glared at her back as she turned away. He forgotten, once a Pretty was cure, they thought of Uglies as equal. That they all looked fine they way they were. Ridiculous really, Uglies being equal. They were the lowest of low. With their blotchy faces cover with disgusting zits, teeth all yellow from eating (unlike the always white Pretty teeth), and abnormally shaped bodies. Sussy just did not know any better. The operation was there to help people. Sure the lesions were not that great, but at least the Pretties were always happy. But the operation got rid of all those flaws. Making everyone pretty help society become a better place. On both the inside, and out. Besides, what would you rather look at; A ugly face or a pretty one? Zane just could not what to get this over with. Stopping the Smokies so that everything could go back to normal, and the people can once again be happy and pretty.

XxXxXx

They reached the clearing by night fall. Sussy was tired for today's travel, but Zane felt ready to keep going. He knew he could keep going, but without Sussy he was sure the Smokies would think something was up. Besides, he had to let the stupid Pretty rest. If he kept pushing her to go, she might change her mind on him. So, they stopped. Sussy unpack her sleeping bag, and food. Getting the water purifier to cook the food. Zane brought out his sleeping bag as well, and a firestarter to keep them warm. After a fire started, and a filling meal, they both bunckered down for the night. Sussy snuggled into her sleeping bag, Zane just sat on top of it. Not feeling the slights bit of sleepy.

"I'm glad we met, Zane. Without meeting you, I might still be pretty-minded," she said sleepily.

"Why were you at the factory anyway," Zane asked. He might as well learn somethings about her. She sat up in the sleeping bag, giving him full attention now.

"I was doing an internship. Working with the historical part of it. It was the museum you broke into, where all the older weapons were. It was my station, where I worked," she said quietly.

"Why were you working there," asked Zane curiously.

Sussy face seemed to lighten up. "I worked there because of the museum. I didn't really like the whole weapons thing, but it's the only place in the city that had things from the past. I love history. All those thing in there, I always loved to just pick them up, and look at them. I would always imagine what piece of the past that item played apart in. Who owned it before, what story does it have? Those were the questions I would always ask myself." Sussy spoke animate the whole time. She really did have that gleam in her eyes, of joy.

Confused though, Zane asked, "Why are there not any museums in Pretty town?" Sussy lowered her gaze.

"Because of what happened in the past." There was a pregnant pause. "A long time ago, there were many wars going on. People fighting against one another. Many are not quiet sure what caused it, the main theory that it was because of people being ugly. It almost destroyed this world. Finally, something really big happened that cause everything to stop all together. Then, slowly people came back together, and the Pretty operation was created to make sure to stop it from happening again." She glanced around them. "That's why the land's so barren." So, that's why. He had always wondered why there were so many desert, dried up places. Where no plants or animals lived. These trees that surrounded them were just a patch. They hardly came across anything else. The Specials had never really talked about why that was. He asked Tally once, but she said it was too long of a story to tell. She also said all the trees surrounding, and inside the city were genetically engineered.

"So, why no museums though," he asked again.

Sussy shrugged," Because they don't really want us to know much about it. Only that the Pretty operation keeps us from killing one another again." Silence echoed them for a minute. "Well, good night." She rolled right back into her sleeping bag, falling into slumber.

"Night," mumbled Zane. He felt a headache coming along from all this information. Giving himself a cutting, making sure he would not get a flash attack, he rolled into his sleeping bag for the night. It had only been a few minutes of sleep, when something woke him up. He stayed where he was, pretending to sleep, but he sensed it. A good number of something surrounding them. He could not sense what, but he could feeling it meant harm. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw shapes moving in the bushes. Jumping here and there a random. He saw something shinning flash in the fire light. One of the figures, crept forward. It wobbled on it's feet. Then, finally Zane could make it out. It was different from the heartless. Silver instead of black, no eyes at all, long, weird hands and feet that hand no fingers or toes, and a mouth that resembled a zipper.

_Nobody _

"What the hell is a Nobody," Zane whispered harshly. Once again, the voice was there but would not answer. Zane carefully as he could, got out of his sleeping bag. Crawling on his knees backward from the Nobody to where Sussy laid. It watched him, not moving anymore. They all watched him. There was about 20 or so surrounding the clearing all the same creature. If these were like the heartless, he knew he could not hurt or beat them. He reached Sussy, giving her a quick shake.

"W-wr -what," she grumbled. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going -" Zane shushed her. He pointed to the figure standing across the way. It had moved forward an inch more, watching them both intently. Sussy froze, staring wide-eyed at the stranger.

"Who . . . what is it," she whispered. "Is it the creatures from before?"

"I don't think so, but they're not friendly, that's for sure," whispered Zane.

"How, can you tell?" Sussy glanced at him, with confusion.

"I just can." Zane crept around her toward her other side, grabbing her bag. "Here, take your bag. When I say go, jump onto your board and take off. I'll keep them distracted."

"What about the sleeping bag," asking hurriedly while she zipped her bag, and crawled out of her sleeping bag.

"I don't think we'll need them any more," Zane spoke calmly. Really, only a Pretty would think of something that stupid right now. Zane waited, counting down to three. Then,"NOW!" Sussy lept up, running to her board cross the way. All of the figures sprang. All the same creatures. One headed straight for Sussy. Zane went after it. Just as it reached her, he knocked it out of the way. Just like the heartless, he did not even hit it. Only his momentum brushed it away. Sussy finally got her board, and was heading out. Another creature jumped up to catch her, and again Zane knocked it away. Then the creatures all gained up on him. They jumped on him, pinning him down.

"This is not a fair fight," he shouted. Again, his hand started to feel stranger. It felt hot, and heavy this time. He made a fist, wishing it would go away. He pushed upward, knocking all the creatures off his back. He was over by his bag before he even blinked. The creatures stared around confused where he went, but spotted him again. They slithered over to him. He quickly slung his bag on, flipped over on his board, and took off. One leaped high into the air, landing on the front of his board. It tipped forward, threatening to knock Zane off, but he kept his balance. He swung his bag off and around hitting the creature off. It fell, landing softly on the ground and slithering with the rest toward him. Zane pushed his board as fast as it could go. Catching up with Sussy. He just rounded the corner, when the world dropped from him. The board started to fall away from his feet. He glanced below him, to a fifty foot drop into a canyon. His board started to loose altitude some more. Zane knew all boards needed to sense ground below to be able to fly. The ground also had to be at least twenty feet close beneath. The board under him want no way of flying with no ground, and it was going to fall away from him. Cutters could survive most things, but not a fall from this height.

He forgot about Sussy's warning, of a giant bridge gap. He could see the bridge behind him, it stopping just a few feet away from the cliff. Zane quickly looked where Sussy was, she was standing just on the other side, mouthed gaped open at him. But how the hell did she get over there. The answer came to him when he felt a strong breeze. He slide off his jacket, opening it up to the wind like a sail. It worked. The wind picked it up, taking him and the board across. He was little below that bridge level, but he easily grabbed a hanging metal beam. He grabbed his board before it fell from his feet, throwing it up onto the ledge. He swung himself up after it, landing next to Sussy.

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you before I left. You wouldn't be able to see the gap around that corner. I'm sorry," she apologized. Zane just glared at her, standing up from the ground.

"Whatever. At least we got away from those things," he grumbled. They both turned to look back. All the creatures were gathered around the ledge, jumping around, looking for a way across. Zane was sure glad they got away when they did. They might not have been so lucky like the last time in Pretty Town. "Come on. We're not stopping til we get there tonight."

Sussy nodded, getting on her board. Zane jumped on his as well, taking off. They reached the location at sun rise. The forest around them transformed from eerie to beautiful in the morning dew. Zane had put on his disguise early before they arrived here. Now he looked like a genuine Pretty. A soft mask that hid his Special features, giving him round cheeks, and lips. He put in colored contacts that made his eyes green. He put fake, normal looking teeth and nails over his razor sharp ones. He used some spray on flesh for his hands and arms. Then to top it off, dyed his hair red, and used gel to push down his spikes. No one would suspect a thing.

"You sure do look different," said Sussy. She kept glanceing at him, as if she could not believe her eyes.

"I look normal to a Smoke. Just remember; my name is Ruse, and I'm a good friend of yours. We both heard about the Smokies from the Uglies, and got cured by them too," said Zane slowly, so that Sussy would not screw this up. He did not want to go back home, empty handed. Sussy just nodded her head, agreeing just like a good Pretty. Zane wondered if she really had cured herself or not. They both sat, and waited. The Uglies had told her that the Smoky would not come a certain time of the day. Each time was different than the last. Zane hoped he wouldn't have to wait long.

Out of no where, a sizzle in the air surrounded them. That same energy from the night Peris escaped. A huge black swirling opening popped up right in front of Zane, and Sussy. They both jumped back in shock, giving much space between it, and themselves. Someone gently stepped out of the thing. The black hole disappeared behind them. Dressed in a black cloak with the hood up, the figure just stood in front of them both. Who ever it they were, this person was extremely tall.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Some runaways I presume," the dark figure chuckled. "So what brings you two all the way out here?" Zane felt ready to attack this idiot, but kept his cool and acted like any other Pretty. Dumb, and surprised.

Sussy cleared her throat, getting over the shock from before hand. "We are from the city. We got cured recently, and heard about the Smoke. So we wanted to join the rebel." The figure clapped their hands happily.

"Great! The guys back at base will love me actulally bringing back someone this time." The figure paused. "But first things first, lets not be rude. Why don't we tell each other our names?"

"I'm Sussy, and this is my good friend Ruse," Sussy explained, pointing to each of them. Zane nodded politely, acting like a good Pretty. He even gave a big Pretty smile to sugar coat it. The figure nodded, seeming to be agreeing to something.

"Well, let me not be rude too." The cloak figure raised their hands, bringing down their hood. It was a man. Bright, red spiky hair with triangle tattoos under each eye. Zane felt his mouth go dry. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

XxXxXx

Again **review please! **Hope you liked it. Good cliffhanger, right? lol


	12. Ch12: Captured

I got reviews! Yay! Cookies and sparkles for **sootythunder** and **anomous review**. Thanks to both!. And anyone else who wants cookies and sparkles, **review please! **

**Chater 12: Captured**

XxXxXx

_Axel! _

Zane felt a sharp pain in his head from the voice. Half of him want to run up to the man and tackle him in a friendly way, and the other just want to run away. He knew this guy, Axel. He seen him before, in the past. He knew this man, but yet did not 'know' him. Someone from his past was here, and now. Haunting him. A flash came, he saw this man in front of him, dying. Lying on the ground, slowly disappearing into nothing while smiling at Zane. Zane shook his head, getting rid of the memory as of Axel walked up to them both.

"So, lets get you two to base. First, lets see those boards," said Axel. Both Sussy and Zane handed them over to Axel. Axel pulled out a tracer, a device that allows said person using it to find any trackers. Axel waved it over, but nothing happened. Just like Zane knew would happen. Axel then set the boards down, going over to them. He waved the tracer over Sussy from head to toe. Then for some reason her teeth. When Axel waved the tracer over Zane, he couldn't help but flinch. But the tracer did not beep, so he passed the test. "Okay, you two are clean. So lets get going shale we." He turned around and started off, away from the wooded area.

"Wait, where are we going," called Zane to him. Sussy and him grabbed their stuff, carring their boards in hand, and ran after the man.

"I'm not allowed to open a portal in the same place twice, so going to a different location. That way no one can folllow us through," he explained.

"But can't we use our boards," asked Sussy.

Axel just shook his head, "Nope, don't have one myself. Besides, walkings good for you." He gave a big grin to them, continuing onward. Sussy started talking to him about some random things, but Zane zoned out. He could not believe this was happening. A person from his past was here! How could this have happened? Why was he himself still here? He should be riding away from this stituation, but instead something kept him going with. Scared out of his wits, that what he is right now. Zane peeked at the man. He caught Axel glance at him while still talking to a happy Sussy. Zane quickly looked away. Panicked, Zane wondered if maybe he missed a spot on his face. He sprayed skin over his neck, and hands. He double checked every detail, and even Sussy looked him over, making sure none of his special skin showed. Did Axel reconize him? Did he know that Zane was not a Pretty, but a Special? Should he inject him with knock out, and escape while he hand a chance. Zane started to reach for a injector from the metal bracelets around his wrists.

_Don't. Axel's a friend. You have to remember that. _

Zane paused as the voice said this, he remember something. A memory flickered in his mind, of eating ice cream. But it was fuzzy, then fizzed away from vision. Zane just shook his head. '_He's not my friend. He's a ugly, random, and from the past. He is the enemy,' _he thought to himself. _'Besides, all friends from the past are gone. They all left me.' _

_Are you sure about that?_

That was the first time the voice answered back. Zane started to wonder if he was losing his mind. Maybe when he got back home he should tell Tally about it. He continued on, listening to want the two ahead were talking about.

"So, the Smoke base is in another world?" Sussy stared at Axel like he lost his mind. Axel just laughed.

"How do you explain where I just came from back there," he chuckled at her.

"Um, teleportaion maybe," she answered. Axel just laughed again, shaking his head.

"Nah, it's a portal. I can do that, a special gift of mine. The world the base is at is real peaceful, or it used to be. The heartless have been over running the place lately." Sussy made tilted her head at him.

"Heartless?"

"Yeah, their evil creatures. Take people's hearts, and stuff. They're all black, and crawl around on the ground." He made a funny gesture, making it seem he was all twitchy.

"Oh! Those are the monster, shadow things that attack me and my friend. Right Z. . . Ruse?" She flater a little, almost saying his name. Zane glared at her, if she messed this up. . . Axel rased a eyebrow at them.

"Right, they like totally attacked us during a bash. Totally bogus," he said, making sure he sounded like a Pretty. Axel just hummed, walking a little faster than before.

"If heartless are here, then things are more serious than we thought," he muttered.

"What do you mean," asked Sussy.

"Well, it means we have to find him before things get real messy," said Axel. This time, Zane raised an eyebrow at Axel. Who the hell did _him _mean? They reached a dense, wooded area. Axel walk fast into it, not seeming to have any trouble going through the vines, thorns, big roots, and branches. Sussy, being in the city all her life, struggled with every step. She tripped most of the time, Zane had to help her up each time. Zane was used to the woods, he glided right through. But he was a _Pretty_, so he had to pretend that he was struggling along with Sussy. They finally got to a huge rock wall, a cave at the bottom in front of them. Axel walked up toward it, leaving them both a the edge of the woods. He waved some kind of device around the air. Zane had know idea what it was,. Axel nodded, seeming to be satisfied with something. "Okay, this is where we exit."

Axel raised a hand, thrusting it out. A portal opened up right in front. Axel turned, giving a little bow to Sussy. "Ladies first." Sussy gulped, but stood tall. She walked right up, and went into the portal. Zane walked up as well. Glancing at Axel who still had a big smile on his face. Then, he jumped into the portal. Next thing he saw, as weird. He was on a worn stone path, a court yard really. Zane could see some of the stones were cracked, or rubbed down while others still gleemed new. Sussy stood in front of him, gazing around in wonder. His eyes travel around. It was amazing. A market place surrounded them. People bustling here and there. Shops all sort of different sizes, and colors. Some huge with dull colors, and others small with bright colors. Owners of the shops were shouting from their stands of products they had in stock. Different fountains sprang around, spraying water into the air, or traveling as a small brook around the square. Zane saw into the horizon, a castle of some sort. It looked as though it were under construction.

He heard Sussy gasp. "Look at that!" She pointed toward the crowd. Zane followed her direction, realizing that not all the people were in fact, 'people'. There were some kind of floating pig things with puff balls on their heads. There was walking, and talking creatures traveling around with humans. Talking happily with each other. There was even tiny people floating around in the air. Most of the normal people were uglies, but Zane spotted Pretties in the mix. When one group of a mixture of Pretties, and Uglies walked by him, he heard a totally different language they were talking in. He heard many dialects echoing from the shops. So many people! From so many places! This was way bigger than the Specials had thought. Zane hoped they had enough man power for this.

Zane started to activate his tracker, it was slowly building up to get frequency. Sussy turned around smiling at him.

"This place is amazing, Ruse," she spoke happily. Suddenly, her smile vanished. A sadden face replaced the happiness. Zane suddenly felt hands grip his shoulders tight. Before he could slash out, he felt a prick on his neck. Everything started to spin.

"Sorry kid. Don't worry, we'll save you," he heard a faint voice of Axel say. Slowly, a dark haze drifted over his vision. He felt himself slipping down, down. The last thing he heard was Sussy's voice.

"I'm sorry. Zane."

XxXxXx

_The darkness was engulfing him. It swarmed around him, grabbing ahold. He couldn't breath, squeezing him so tightly. He thrashed around, trying to fight it off. But it was no use. He was too weak. He looked up, and saw light. He reached for it, the darkness fell over his face. Only his arm reaching up was left untouched. He felt around, but darkness started to drag his arm down. Soon there would be nothing left of him. Then, he felt it. A hand grasped his own. Light filled the darkness. He could see. He could breath. He lay there panthing, holding onto the hand for dear life. Opening up his eyes, he saw an angel. She held his hand gently, smiling warmly at him. She had a grace like no other. Violet eyes sparkled as she watched him. Her radiant, red hair rested on her shoulders. Skin so soft, and smooth pale. She had a zipper, pink dress on with a white slip underneath. Zane blinked, slowly standing up to face her. Coming face to face with her, he realized that she an Ugly. Yes, a very pretty Ugly, but an Ugly none the less. She did not have the perfect skin as the Pretties did. Or the big round eyes. Or the teeth. But quite different from other Uglies, her looks. _

_"Who are you," he asked. Her smile wavered, slipping away from her face. He felt sudden saddness by making it go away. _

_"You don't remember me?" Even her voice was angelic. So soft, quiet. "Think about it. Close your eyes." Zane did as she told. Closing his eyes. Something distant tried to open up to him, but he just could not grasp it. He opened his eyes again. Shaking his head sadly to her. _

_"I'm sorry. I can't." Devestation showed itself upon her face. Zane felt horrible. But then, she smiled again. _

_"I'll give you a hint," she spoke slowly. "Starts with a "K"." _

Zane woke up with a snap. A water drop hit him in the face. Another right behind it. He slowly sat up, trying not to throw up. His whole body felt off. Dizzy, the room spinning slowly around him. He glanced around, seeing that he was on top of some sort of cot. With hay sticking out of the covering. Brick wall surrounded him. All looking very old, worn, and cracked. No windows what so ever. A sink to the side, with a large vase next to it. Zane did not want to know what that was for. His gaze moved to the farest wall. It was a barred door. Each bar a few inches apart from the other. Clearly he was in a cell. Captured like some Ugly. He couldn't believe he fell for that Sussy! How could he have been so stupid!

"Stupid," he shouted out to himself. He held his head in his hands for a moment. Trying to relax, and think. He searched throught his system, seeing if the tracker in him still work. But try as he might, the tracker would not come on. The Smokies must have used a high powered magnet on him, which would have terminated his tracker. It wouln't have damage anything else in him, just the tracker. It was the only thing with a high powered signal. Zane grabbed his pendant Tally gave him. It was his only hope now. He opened it up, to a very, small computer screen. He tired to get it to work, but all he got was a fuzzy screen. The pendant must have been close to the magnet when they killed his tracker. But, since it still had some screen, it might be able to repair itself. Then Zane can still call home for help. He still needed to get out of here though, so when the pednant worked again, it would have some signal.

He glanced back at the cell door. The bars were far enough apart that he could easily squeeze through them. Specials bones were very flexible. They could squeeze through almost anything. Even a small drain pipe. Zane was sure he could squeeze through some simple bars. Then he would teach all those Smoky rebels a thing or two about capturing him! He quickly stormed up to the door. As he touched the bars, his entire body went into shock. Every muscle, nerve, and cell had an eletrical shock pulsing through. Zane's whole body shook. He started to even smell his hair buring. Finally, the shock was too much, throwing him back away from the door. Zane just laid on the ground in a daze. Trying to stop his twitching.

"Well, that's not going to work," he said quietly when he finally got feeling back. He stood, jerkily, back up, sitting down on the cot again. So, the Smokies captured him, and put a electrical barrier on the door. Now what? Looking all around him, Zane saw no other possible escape. He was trapped. For now. All he could do now was think up a plan. He laid down, claming himself. But instead of a plan, only the dream from a moment ago came to mind. That girl's name, what was it? Then, he remembered. Kairi. That was her name. Of course! It was the girl from his flash attacks. Though, she was much younger in all the attacks. Shorter hair, and a white and purple outfit on. Much uglier in the flash attacks as well. The older verison in the dream, had a huge difference from the younger. The older Kairi was much more pretty than any other Ugly he has seen. Not as pretty as a Pretty, but still pretty. Enough of her, he had to think of a plan. That girl Kairi is nothing but a Ugly from his past.

There was a loud thunk sound. Zane jumped from his cot, standing up quickly, ready for an attack. But nothing moved in his cell. Or outside of it either. Zane clamed down, relaxing again.

'_Had I imagined it,_' he thought to himself. But then there came another thunk from above. Zane glance up to the ceiling. He heard muffled noise, voices mumbling. But the ceiling too thick for him to hear anything the people from above were saying. Zane quickly went over to the larger vase by the sink. It had nothing inside, nice and clean. So he picked it up, taking it to the cot. Sitting it upsidedown, so that the flat bottom faced up, Zane hopped on top of it. Closer to the ceiling, Zane stretched up, touching the bricks above him. He remembered Tally telling him once that Cutters could hear with their skin. Touching walls, they could hear clearing inside just as if they were inside the rooms themselves. All with the help of nanos built inside their skin. Zane had never had a chance to test this, but might as well put it to use now. He close his eyes, working the nanos in his skin to pick up the noise. Then, he could hear everything.

"So, Axel, is he in the cell," asked a gruff, male voice. Zane could not tell who's it was.

"Yeah, he should be waking up about now." Zane reconized Axel right away. He growled a little, just thinking about that man who got the better of him. As soon as he got out of this, he would break every bone in Axel's body!

"Will he get out?"

"Nah, I put a electric feild around it." He heard foot steps, someone was entering the room.

"Is he ok?" This time a gril spoke. Zane reconized Sussy's voice. That little traitor, she's the one that got him in here in the first place. Zane knew she probably planned this with the Smokies from the very beginning.

"Yeah he's fine," he heard Axel say. "You find your friend yet?"

"No, not yet. The Smokies told me that he's on a mission with the Keybearers right now," said Sussy. Zane heard more movement, a chair creaked. "I feel really bad though, betraying Zane like that."

"It's the only way to get him here," said the gruff voice. "Now that we finally have him, we can send word to Ri-" Zane suddenly lost his balance, dropping from the vase to the cot. He scrambled up to the ceiling again. "-they should be excited now that we got him."

"Why didn't you just tell them which world he was in," asked Axel.

"They don't know the Specials. If the Specials knew they were in the world, then they all would have been captured, tortured, killed, or worse, turned into a Special," said the voice.

"What's so bad about being a Special," asked Sussy. Everything was slient, only the shuffling of feet.

"Being a Special, you see the world different from everyone else. As a Special, you think everyone is beneath you, that you deserve the best, could rule the world. Specials are designed to be that way. To be cruel to anyone. But also, always depressed. Looking for anyway to have some kind of meaning in life. Dr. Cable created the Specials like that for a reason, so they would obey her. Thinking to keep Uglies and Pretties in order would be challenging enough for them," explained the voice. Another pause echoed around the room, no one spoke. "That's also why the Cutters are Cable's _special _Specials. Because they have no emotions at all. Even regular Specials have at least some; but they don't."

"And that's also why they cut themselves," stated Axel. "So they feel something, and stay sane. At least, that's what your mom said, right?" There was no answer in return, but Zane was sure that the other person must have nodded.

"Oh, so that's why Zane cut," spoke Sussy. "I saw him do it before he went to bed the other night."

"Zane's sort of a special case," answered the voice. "He has to cut to keep memories from overwriting his Special mind." Zane frowned. Of course he had to keep the memories away. Memories make Specials unspecial, so he had to. Those stupid Smokies probably think it's a good thing to have stupid memories. Memories that just drag a person down. Without memories, a person can always be on top of things.

"So, why do other Specials don't remember, but Zane does," asked Sussy. Zane could hear the gruff voice answer, when he slipped again. The stupid cot was giving out from the weight from both Zane and the vase. Soon, he might not be able to listen at all. He pushed his hand against the ceiling again.

"Well, with Zane it's a different reason. But mom can explain it when she gets here," said the voice. Suddenly, a loud bang shook the area. Zane let go for a second, then held on again.

"Geezus! Dex, don't do that," Axel shouted.

"Dex!" Zane heard Sussy run toward from where the bang occured. There was some scrabbling noises. "I'm so glad you're here! But I thought you were on a mission."

"Just got back," answered Dex. Zane remembered him from the night Peris escaped.

"Where are the others?" The voice seemed closer to where Zane had his hand. Almost right over him.

"They're in the square," answered Dex.

"Did you tell them about _him_ yet?"

"Nah, not yet. Didn't want to get their hopes up." There were some more scraping, more chairs creaked. "Don't see why you just give him the treatment yet. The quicker he's not Special anymore, the better off everyone is."

"We can't! David! You said it wasn't tested yet," shouted Axel. Of course, the gruff voice was David. Zane should have reconized him by the voice. "He could wind up brain dead if we do." Brain Dead! Zane knew the Smokies were crazy, but not crazy enough to kill someone!

"Relax, Axel. Mom has this thing about informed consent, we don't give anyone anything without their permission," answered David.

"But he's not himself. If we leave him like this, he's a danger to the base. Do you really want to go through another attack again," asked Dex. "I say we treat him now. It's a better chance of it working than what was used on you."

"You forget, I almost died with the earlier treatment," said David.

"Yeah, but your mom fixed that. This treatment is safer." There was a long pause.

"You can't seriously be listening to this crap. David, you promised me and the others that. . . ," Axel started, but seemed to be cut off, for he stopped talking.

"We'll . . . decuss this with mother when she gets back. She'll decide then," said David quietly. The cot finally gave out, Zane fell to the floor. He had to get out of here. Apparently, the Smokies had a crazy idea that Specials had lesions. Just as the Pretties did. Specials were not bubbleheads, they were cured from the Pretties. There was nothing wrong with the Specials, the Cutters. There was nothing wrong with him! Those Smokies were going to _despecialize _him! Kill him! He had to get out of here, before anyone came down here to get him. Zane jumped up from the floor, running to the cell door. He looked widly around, seeing if he could spot the generator box for the electricity. He then spotted a 'out-of-place' color to the wall, high up in the corner on the outside of the cell. It blended in with the brick wall, almost prefectly, except it was a darker color. A normal random wouldn't have seen it, but a Special, like him, could. He would be able to reach it, but only by getting up by the bars. He would be shocked again. Zane went over, grabbed the vase, and placed it by the door. Standing on top, he got as close as he could. Then reached up. His body touched the bars once again. Once again, the bars gave a nasty shock to Zane's system. His whole body trembled to jump away, but he kept reaching up higher and higher. Finally, he grabbed the box. He did not even have to do anything. The eletric charge serged up his body, going up his arm, and to the generator. It shorted out. Sparks flew everywhere, sending Zane flying back again.

He laid there a minute, trying to catch his bearings. Stagering up, he went up to the door. The box was still sparking, barely hanging on the wall. The Smokies were stupid to put the generator right next to the door. Zane gentely touched the bars. No zap, or shock. The eletricity was gone. Now all he had to do was getting through the bars. Tally explained once how the Specials, had unique bones. Bones as strong as an space craft sheild, but very flexible. Specials could squeeze through anything. Zane got up close, sticking his arm through first. Slowly, he pushed his head through. It was a weird sensation. His bones shifted, creaking, bending to the shape of the bars. Then his torso, ribs pushing against his lungs, and heart. He could barely breath. Then, legs and hips. All the muscles contracting around the squished bones. At last, he was out. Free!

There were quick foot steps making their way down the hall. The Smokies must have figure out his eletricity was out. Zane ran the opposite direction, going up a flight of stairs. He reached the top of the stairs, into a hallway. All the wall were cracked, and water leaking down into puddles below. Water splashed under his feet as he ran down toward another hallway. And another. And another. All the hall ways looked alike. Zane felt as if he were in a maze. Maybe he would never get out. Finally, though, he reached an opening. He made it outside, to a stone court yard. The broken down castle stood behind him. He glanced around, no one in sight. Looks like he would make a clean get away. Only problem now was to find a way back to his home world. Then he could warn the Specials about the Smokies 'cure'. He continued running past the court yard, and through a stone wall path. Suddenly, Zane heard voices up ahead. He quickly jumped to a different path, off to the right of which the one he was on. It had a wall, separating him from the voices slowly coming toward him. Zane pressed himself against the wall not making a sound.

"Do you think we'll ever find him, Leon," asked a female's voice.

"Yeah, we will Yuffie. You know him, he always finds his way to us . . . eventually," said a deep male voice. The two persons passed by. Zane could see a short female, with short black hair and clothes, and a tall male with shoulder brown hair walking beside each other. Instantly, he reconized them. Leon, and Yuffie, the ones from his dream the night before he left his world. The ones who explained about the heartless to him. But what the hell were they up to?

Their words slowly died off, as they got father away. Zane slowly walked down the path, not wanting to run into anyone else he turned invisible. He quickly walked toward another stone stairs. These stairs were badly damage, from the looks, a battle. Giant stone boulders laid around, and a huge gaping hole that stood beside. Through the hole, another path laid out into the distance. Zane figure he should go that way, the farther away from people, the better off he was. Quickly, he ran through the hole, and into the distance. He reached a huge opening plain, high cliffs surrounded him. Zane felt inscure walking in the opening, but no one would be able to see him. Less they had infared. Something caught his eye, a black portal opened up on one of the high cliffs. Two Nobodies flew out of it, slithering away. The portal close shortly after. Zane smiled, it was his way out of this place. He just had to wait until some Nobodies came by, and opened a portal. He would have no idea where it would lead him, but it would be better than here.

"Zane!" Zane froze, Sussy was running behind him. David, Axel, Dex, Leon, and Yuffie right behind her. David reached forward grabbed Sussy.

"Wait, he's right there," he said quickly. Zane could see his glowing eyes. Of course, David still had the Specials abilities, including infared. Turning visible again, Sussy wrenched herself out of David's hold, going toward Zane again.

"Please, Zane. We can help you get better," she cried out.

"Yeah, help me become brain dead!You're going to kill me with that treatment of yours," Zane shouted. Sussy stopped short, looking guilty. David went toward her, holding her shoulder.

"We would never test a dangerous drug on someone. Not without their premission," explained David. Dex humphed behind him, clearing disagreeing.

"Why didn't you tell us he was here in the first place," shouted Yuffie angrily toward David. Leon glared at Axel who looked down sheepily.

"They told me not to,"Axel said.

"Why are we just standing here talking. We need to stop that thing from escaping," yelled out Dex. Yuffie turned to Dex.

"HE is not a _thing_! He is our friend," she yelled. While all the arguing went on, Zane backed up slowly, inch by inch. He looked wildly around, seeing any possible way out of this. He had to find a portal, and fast. David watched him carefully, seeing him backing away.

"We need to stopping arguing, and talk with Zane," David stated calmly. Everyone quickly shut up, watching Zane now. "Zane, calm down. No one is going to hurt you. Maybe if you just listen, we can talk things out."

"I'm not talking to any of you," Zane spat out.

"Don't you reconize us," shouted Yuffie. Both she and Leon stared intently at Zane. As if hoping for a miracle. Zane glanced at them.

"I don't know who the hell you people are," he growled out.

"We're your friends, you have to remember that!"

"I'm not friends with Uglies," he spat at her. She winced, eyes cast down sadly. Leon rubbed her shoulder in support, glaring at Zane.

_You shouldn't talk to them like that. _

"Buzz off," Zane growled quietly to the voice. David still watched him. Sussy held her hands together in a pleading way. Suddenly, Dex ran forward, a long knife held in his hand. He went to strike at Zane.

"Dex, don't," shouted David. Dex swung down, Zane easily dodged it. He struck his hand out, knocking the weapon away from Dex. He then swung his leg, knocking the attacker down. He grabbed the knife from the ground, slaming it into Dex's shoulder. Blood went everywhere. Dex screamed in pain. Sussy screamed in horror as she tried to get out of David's grasp to get to him. Quickly, something hit Zane in the back. He rolled away from Dex's limp body, facing Axel who had two weapons in his hand. Both resembled saws, only much more spiky, with red and sliver coloring. Axel threw one at him, Zane rolled away once more. Fire suddenly circled around him. Axel waved his hand, sending a wave of fire toward Zane. Zane thrust out his hand, stopping the flames in their tracks. Axel froze, seemly shocked from Zane's abilities. Sending fire toward Axel, Zane quickly jumped away from the fire circle. Axel quickly blocked the attack, sending the fire away compleltely. He leaped forward, jumping at Zane with a needle in the air. But he did not have the vantage of surprise this time. Zane slashed out, grabbing Axel's arm, and twisting it around his back. Thrusting the needle into his attacker, Axel went out like a light.

_Stop it! You're hurting them! You are out of control! You just need to calm down, and . . . . _

"Just shut up," growled Zane. He whipped around, seeing as both Leon and Yuffie made moves to attack as well. Zane growled vicously, baring his razor teeth at them. They both froze at the sight. "No one is going to despecialize me!"

"We aren't going to. But we do have to take you away. You are a threat to your friends," said David. He was pulling needles from behind his back. Ready for an attack as well. Zane knew he could defeat the other randoms easily, but David is going to be a problem. He was a Special once after all.

"Why don't you get it through your thick skulls? None of you are my friends. Not now, not ever," screamed Zane. Suddenly, he felt the energy in the air. A portal was opening up, just a few feet away. Some Nobodies wiggled out of it. Zane didn't waste any time. He took off straight for it.

"Stop!" David took off after him, but it was too late. Zane used his special run, getting there even before anyone blinked. He leaped into the portal, not caring where it lead. Darkness swallowed him whole.

XxXxXx

This was the longest chapter I have ever written. For this story anyway. I hope you like. :) Again **review please! **


	13. Ch13: Ship of Misery

Yay! Reivews again! Thank you to all! Cookies and sparkles for you. :) Sorry it took so long to update. My computer finally crapped out, and I had to get a new one. I couldn't believe it, my computer was only four years old! But at least now I have a new one to write my stories again! Any way, onto the chappie! :) XxXxXx

**Chapter 13: Ship of Misery**

XxXxXx

The first thing that hit Zane was the cold. Pure, icy chill, cold. He swirled around, feeling as though he were in a ice box. Then he felt the water around him, a mass of bubbles shooting here and there. He gasped, swallowing a lung full of water. He couldn't breath. He had to get to the surface. But Zane could not tell which way was up or down. He felt so disoriented. He started panicking, feeling the edge of darkness over his vision. He waved his arms frantically, tried to swim somewhere, where there was air. Finally, he broke to the surface. Zane gasped for air, coughing up a lung full of sea water. Big waves crashed around him, pushing and pulling him back and forth. He kept being pushed under again by the waves, but managed to stay mostly at the surface. It felt as though a storm was moving through, but when Zane looked up to the sky, it was clear. No storms at all; just a rough sea. Suddenly, he heard something pushing through the water. He glanced behind him, seeing a huge ship moving toward him. He quickly ducked under the waves again; moving swiftly out of the ships coarse. Something shinning in the water caught his eye. A long rope connected to the ship, with a piece of weird metal attached at the end. It came right by Zane, and before it went away he grabbed it. He was quickly tugged along the moving ship, his arms being pulled hard.

Zane started climbing the rope, pulled himself away from the icy sea. Slipping, and sliding on the rope most of the way from the cold, Zane finally managed to pull himself over the wooden railing, and aboard the ship. He sat there, huddle for a minute shivering, coughing, and sneezing from being in the sea. He never felt anything so cold before. It had felt like knives hitting him all over. It was only lucky that he was special or he would have died as soon as he hit the water. Zane shivered, looking at his blue finger tips. He quickly concentrated on his nanos. Quickly activating them, the nanos started to warm up his body. Zane sighed in relief as the shivering stopped. He then glance around at his surroundings. He had managed to pull himself on a wooden ship. A very old ship. The kind that still used sails as power of movement instead of engines. Pullies and ropes criss crossing all over the place connecting the sails to the boat. Large masts towered above everything hold up the most powerful sails in the air. Different decks went up higher and higher to different levels till the very last one held the wooden wheel to turn the ship. Even a level above that one held a large desk with a tall red chair. On the desk seemed to be maps of some sort. Zane saw that he was at the lower level of deck, right by the front of the ship. Crates and barrels were scattered around here and there, just sitting peacefully still. The creepiest thing was that there were absolutely no one around. Everything was quiet, and still aboard the ship. Zane slowly stood up, careful no to make any noise.

He just leaped onto the second level, when door from the third burst open. Zane ducked behind a crate, watching a man stumble about the deck. It was a very short man, cubby too. He had on a red hat, a blue and white stripe shirt, and a pair of blue shorts. He had on a pair of brown sandals on his feet, and wire glasses that hung on the edge of his big, red nose. All together with fluffy white side burns on his face.

"Deary me. The Captain will not be please. Oh, that Peter Pan. Always about Peter Pan. Why couldn't he just give the fairy back," muttered the man. He started to pace back and forth across the deck. "Captain took the lost boys, but why did he have to steel the fairy as well. Now the island is in trouble. Oh, how do I get myself into these messes?" Zane figured this guy was out of it, talking to himself. Though, he shouldn't be the one to talk, being the one with a voice inside his head.

"SMEE!" A loud voice shouted from behind a door with a cross bone skull on it. The man, Smee, suddenly jumped. Running quickly to the door, he went inside shouting something back that sounded like, "Coming Captain!" Zane slowly stood up, well as long as he stayed out of those two's way, he could easily stay aboard the ship without trouble. He walked up toward the upper deck were the Smee guy had been pacing. He just reached toward the opposite door from which Smee came out of in the first place, when heartless popped out. They slammed him to the ground, scratching at him all over.

"Get off!" He threw them overboard. Suddenly, flying heatless with huge wings flew over the railing toward him. Zane ran quickly down toward the deck he came from to get away. There would be no fighting them, but maybe he could find some sort of weapons on the ship that could possibly hurt them. Zane grabbed a cannon ball laying by a crate. He hurled it toward one of the heartless. It was a direct hit, the heartless smacked against the ball hard. Falling down, it crashed in the deck, breaking some crates along with it. More went at Zane, seeming to be mad of their fallen comrade.

"Blast it Heatless! Can't you for once be quiet! I'm trying to . . ." came yelling from the top deck, then there was a pause. Out came a man, a very tall and skinny man. He had a giant red hat on, with a big, white, fluffy feather hanging off to the side. A large red over coat with golden lining, that went down to his knees. Red and white colored tights on, with black boots, but the most strange thing on him was instead of a left hand, he had a hook. A large, sliver metal hook that shined in the moonlight. He walked right up to the railing, peering down to Zane. The heartless stopped attacking Zane, standing at attention to the sides. "What do we have here? A stowaway?"

"What is it Captain?" The Smee guy came hurriedly up behind the tall man. So, this must have been the Captain, Smee was muttering about earlier. "Why Captain, isn't that the boy who helped Peter Pan last time?"

"The brat with the keyblade? I knew it! Come to rescue Pan again have ye," shouted out the Captain. Zane blinked, were they talking to him? He wasn't any stinking keybearer.

"I don't know any stupid Peter Pan, and I'm not a keybearer," growled Zane. The Captain just glared.

"HA! You expect me to believe you! I recognize a face when I's see it," shouted the Captain again.

"Well, he does look a little different, Captain," said Smee. The Captain just waved the statement away.

"I don't care if he changed his looks, it's him I say. Heartless! Throw him in with the others." The heartless quickly jumped Zane again. Pinning, his arms together. Zane growled viciously, kicking and scratching at them. But it was no use, he could not hurt them. They pushed him backwards, and down he went a hole. He fell straight down, landing hard on a wooden floor. A trapdoor closed over head. Zane jumped up quickly, trying to reached the door.

"You can't get out that way. We've already tried," called a young voice from behind. Zane stopped jumping, and turned around to see a group of young boys in animal costumes standing around. There was a tall skinny one in a fox costume, a cubby one in a bear outfit, a smaller skinny one in a rabbit costume, two raccoon boys, and a small skunk.

"Stupid Hook threw us down here a while back. But he always forgets we know this place like the back of our hands," spoke the fox. They all smiled brightly at Zane. It was a little creepy. They were littlies, a younger form of Uglies from his world. Litttlies always lived in their own area, like a preschool house. They were raised by mom 'bots and dad 'bots, while learning everything they needed to know about the world. When they reached the age where they were too ugly to live with the littlies, they were placed into Uglytown with the rest of the Uglies. Until they reached the age to become Pretty. Littlies have always been much cutier than Uglies, and always taken good care of. No one really made fun of them for being ugly for they weren't really ugly yet. They had the baby fat, and big eyes that made them almost look like a younger version of Pretties.

So, Zane felt no reason to be threatened by them. "Um, okay," said Zane.

"Hi, my name is Slightly," said the fox boy.

"I'm Cubby," spoke the boy bear.

"We're the Twins!" The raccoons started jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'm Nibs," the rabbit boy spoke. He even had huge front teeth to match. "That this one is Tootles. He doesn't talk every much." He pointed to the smaller boy, the small skunk waved happily at Zane.

"All together, we're the Lost boys," explained Slightly. "Hey can you get us out of here. Tink should have been here by now, but it looks like she had some trouble." They all look at him expectantly. Zane rubbed the back of his head in thought. Should he help these random littlies. Sure their ugly, but they're just littlies. He could easily break out of this cell, but then what? He would get lost in this massive ship. But then again, they were randoms.

_You should help those in need. Stop being such a Special-head._

_'Oh, shut up,'_ Zane growled in his head. That voice was really starting to annoy him. Zane walked over to the door on the other side of the wooden, bear room. It was the only thing really in this room. The door was wooden as well, but very thick wood, with a bared window. Zane grabbed the door, and ribbed it right off it's hinges. The kids cheered in victory. "Pretty weak door," said Zane out loud.

"That was so cool," shouted one of the raccoon Twins.

"Yeah, the coolest," shouted the other. The kids ran out the door hurriedly. Zane just stayed in the door way, not sure what to do next. Should he really go with these random littlies? The kids went downward on a railing, toward the bottom of the ledge. It seemed like they were inside the bowels of the ship, in some kind of cargo hold. Slightly stopped right before sliding down the railing with the rest.

"Hey, you coming! We can help you get out of this place easy," he said. Zane just raised an eyebrow.

"Help me? Why," Zane asked. Slightly just shrugged.

"You helped us. Besides, we're friends now," he stated. "Oh, and by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Zane," said Zane.

"Cool!" Slightly turned and slid down the railing, running after the others to catch up. Zane just blinked in shock. Friends? He had only just met these weirdoes, and now they're friends?

_Help those in need, make friends indeed. _

"Oh, now you rhyming, great," said Zane. He heard laughter in his head. Zane quickly special jumped after the Lost boys. He reached the other side in no time, coming up right behind Slightly. They were in a hallway now, three doors surrounded them in different directions. Cubby was opening one door to the right and looking in. The Twins came out of the door in the front, and Nibs came out of the door to the left.

"Their all dead ends," said Nibs. The boys started arguing over which way to go. Zane just rolled his eyes at the silly boys. Just like littlies to argue over nothing. Zane notice Tootles jumping up and down, pointing to the ceiling. Zane looked up to see a trap door. It was close enough for him to jump and reach. He leaped into the air, grabbing the door, he pulled hard. The door popped open, allowing a ladder to slid down toward the ground. Zane let go of the door, falling right beside the ladder.

"We totally need to take you treasure hunting," Slightly said excitedly. The boys race up the ladder, some of them arguing over who goes first, but eventually they got to the next level. It was a kitchen of some kind. With a stove going, and stacks of flour and cannon balls around. Zane pulled himself up behind Tootles onto the floor of the room. He saw the other boys climbing up some shelves, going through a hole in a grate to another room above. Tootles ran up to the shelf, but could not reach it. Zane quickly went up to him, giving him a boost up. Tootles reached to room above, smiling happily at Zane as a 'thank you', then raced off with the others. Zane quickly made his way through the hole as well. He glanced around to see they were in a bunking room, with hammocks swinging lightly on the wall. Zane looked to see the boys milling around the cabin's door, peaking out.

"Those stupid creatures are all over the hallways," whispered Slightly who had his head poked out the door. The others just seemed to be trying to look around Slightly's shoulders. Slightly brought his head back in, giving a heavy sigh," Looks like we're stuck here for now. There's no way we can beat those guys without Peter here." Just as he was about to close the door, a ball of light shot in. It bounced around the room, off the walls, in between the Twins heads, and then off Zane's head into the top hammock.

"Ouch." Zane could feel a welt on his head. Rubbing his head, he brought his hand down and saw it was covered in sparkling dust. _'What the hell_,' he thought.

"Tink!" Nibs jumped up to the top hammick. All the others boys were jumping around at the bottom, shouting out for their friend.

"Gosh, is she ok, Nibs," asked Cubby.

"I don't know, I'm trying to wake her," Nibs replied. He bent over, shaking something gentle. Then, the light suddenly flew up again. Flying straight toward Zane's face. Zane back up quickly, holding up his hands as if to stop it. The light stopped short, right in front of his face. The light slowly formed a human shape. Zane blinked rapidly in disbelief as he saw a small, very small girl hovering in front of him. It was a blue-eyed girl, with blonde hair in a bun and a green leaf dress and shoes. But the most unique feature were her two clear wings fluttering behind her rapidly, keeping her at a hover. Zane couldn't believe his eyes. The girl started pointing rapidly around, doing dramatic movements as if to tell him something. Very time her lips moved, a little giggling of bells sounded out.

"Um, who's this," asked Zane. He looked at the Lost boys as in for help.

"That's Tinkerbell, our fairy friend," explained Slightly.

"She's Peter's best friend. She should have been here earlier with Peter, but. . . " Nibs paused in thought.

"Something real bad must have happened," said one of the twins.

"Yeah, something real bad," said the other.

"Tink, what happened," asked Slightly. Tink stopped her motions. She hovered in Zane's face, looking at him expectedly as if she wanted him to do something. Zane just blinked at her. She then pouted, and turned toward Slightly, getting in his face. "Whoa, slow down Tink. What happen?" Zane couldn't believe it, but the boys seemed to understand what Tinkerbell was explaining. What was up with this place? Where the hell was he? He knew he wasn't at his home world, clearly. But a world with fairies? What next, mermaids? Talking animals? People flying?

Tinkerbell seemed finished with her 'talk'. All the Lost boys nodded in understanding.

"So, stupid Hook took the Fairy Queen. Doesn't he know that if he takes her, the whole island dies," said Slightly angrily.

"Man, and Hook calls us dummies," said Cubby.

"Well, he is a Codfish," spoke Nibs, who had jumped back down from the hammock. All the boys giggled at the inside joke. Zane just felt as lost.

"So, wait. Your 'fairy friend' says there's a . . . um," Zane paused in confusion.

"Fairy Queen," helped Slightly.

"Right _Fairy Queen_ and so . . . the island is dying because that Captain Hook guy took her?" Zane's head hurt, he was just confusing himself even more. Nothing made since here.

"Yeah, she's help everything stay alive. Without our island turns cold, then freezes over," explained Slightly. He looked at Zane up and down, seeing his wet cloths. "You've been in the water, right?" Zane nodded. "Well it's usually a lot warmer than that." Zane rolled his eyes, he really doubted that. These kids were insane. 'Fairy Queen', right. He glanced at the other fairy girl hovering in the air, still making bell noises at the boys. He was sure she was some kind of hologram, there could be no possible way of fairy existence. Fairies were fairytales.

"Um, thanks for helping me find my way out of here, but I think I better go," said Zane awkwardly. He really needed to get out of this crazy situation. He backed up to the door, peaking out to see Heartless patrolling the hallways. If he could just wait of them to leave. . . .

"But you can't! We need your help, Peter is stuck at the island fighting off those creatures from hurting anyone else. Tink says he might not be here for awhile, so we need someone like you to help us get the Fairy Queen back from Hook," exclaimed Slgithly. "Can you please help us!"

"Yeah, please, please," pleaded the Twins. They all gazed at Zane hopefully, even Tinkerbell. Zane glanced at the door again, the Heartless seem to be leaving toward another hallway to check. The perfect moment to leave these insane randoms behind, and get himself out of here.

_You can't seriously leave these kids to fend for themselves. You're not that heartless. _

'_They're randoms. I'm Special. Why should I help them,' _thought Zane. He glanced back at the kids.

_Those randoms are just kids. They need your help. _

_'Why should I help them? This is none of my business. Why should I go out of my way to help them?'_ There was no answer from the voice, but Zane knew it won the argument. "Come on, the coast is clear. Lets go get that Fairy Queen." All the Lost boys jumped for joy, running around Zane, and out the door. Zane followed behind, while Tinkerbell flew beside him. Zane noticed how the little fairy kept glancing at him. It wasn't till he glared at her to stop, that she flew off with a pout. They reached the end of the corridor, looking around the corner to see if any heartless were about. None were, so they all made their way down the next hall. Half way down the hall, the ship suddenly lurched to the side. The Lost boys fell forward to the ground in a clump, and Tinkerbell shook a little in the air. Zane was the only one not affected by this, being so used to riding a hoverboard.

"What was that," he asked the boys. The boys were untangling themselves, Slightly the first to speak.

"I don't know, but we better hurry." They raced down the hall quickly, the ship seemed to be rocking violently. They managed to get toward the end, opening the last door to a disaster outside. There was a huge storm. rampaging the sea. Waves crashed over the decks, rocking the boat so violently, that Zane was sure it would sink if this continued. The ship lurched again, but the boys managed to stay up right.

"We have to hurry, and get the Fairy Queen back," shouted Slightly over the howling wind. They started toward a door to the left of the one which they came out of. This door was much bigger than all the other ones on the ship, and had a big skull with cross bones placed on it. They only just reached it, when the door burst open. Out came a hand full of heartless.

"Scatter!" Nibs pushed Tootles out of the way, just as a heartless swiped it's claws at him. The Lost boys ran down to the deck below the one they were just on. Zane leaped up onto a smaller mast just above. But instead of chasing the Lost boys, the heartless came right after Zane. They clawed, and flew their way right up to him.

'_What the hell,'_ thought Zane. He jump back from a heartless in the air punching at him. Well, if the heartless wanted him, they'll get him. He jump across two decks onto another the mast. Heartless right behind him in their chase. The Lost boys stared up in amazement. "Don't just stand their! Go get the fairy! I'll keep these guys distracted," he yelled to them. The boys quickly snapped out of their gaze, jumping to the skull door again. Zane leaped down onto the deck below, missing the flying heartless by inches. He grabbed a nearby cannon ball, hit one heartless down a flight of stairs. But the others jumped him from behind once again. He was pinned down.

The heartless ripped at him, one getting him across the chest; blood went everywhere. Zane fought, but all he did was knock them away. They jumped right back. It seemed impossible, Zane would die right here, and nothing Special about it. Suddenly, a bright light shined from no where. Zane closed his eyes from it, and felt the heartless weight lifting off him. The light disappeared, and silence. Zane blinked, looking around to see nothing. He was still on the ship, but all the heartless vanished. Only Zane was left, laying on the ground in blood. Quickly standing up, Zane activated the nanos to heal him. Blood and wounds disappeared while his smart cloths mended themselves. He wondered for a moment what caused the heartless to just leave, but he had to go help the Lost boys. He shook himself out of his state of shock, running up toward the skull door. He burst through it, just as the Twins were thrown back out of it. They collided, Zane fell back, and the Twins fell on top of him in a jumble.

"Hi, Zane," they both said as they pulled themselves off of him. Zane glanced in the room to see all the boys wrestling with Captain Hook, he had the fairy in his hands, um hand.

"Smee! Where are you when I need you," yelled Hook as he held the Fairy Queen, locked up inside a glass case, high in the air away from the boys, while fighting them off of him. Smee coward in the corner as Tinkerbell flew at his head. Zane quickly ran up, and jumped at Hook. He grabbed the fairy from him before Hook even noticed that Zane flew at him. Zane ran outside just as Hook yelled, "Heartless! Get that brat! No, not the Lost boys, the one with the fairy!" At Hook's first command, the Heartless started after the Lost boys, but quickly charged after Zane. The ship suddenly bucked, being hit by another monstrous wave. For the first time in Zane's Special life, he tripped. Falling to the floor with a crashed, the glass case slipped from his fingers, and flipped into the air. Zane righted himself, grabbing the fairy right before she mashed to the ground. Zane glanced into the case, seeing the Queen for the first time.

She had a beauty beyond Tinkerbell will ever have, for a fairy. Huge light wings framed her back, and a long, flowing, golden dress, with a unnatural glow all around her. Her hair was up in a bun, with a sliver crown upon her head. But at the moment, her face did not match her beauty. She glared and pouted at Zane in a manner that said, "Watch it will you!"

"Sorry," Zane muttered sarcastically. Zane then noticed that things had gone quiet, eerily quiet. He looked up to see Heartless, inches from him, ready to pounce but not doing so. A click sounded off, Zane looked up quickly to see Hook holding Tootles in one arm, and holding a cocked gun in the other, pointing at Tootles head. Tootles had a look of pure terror upon his face, looking toward Zane for help. The other Lost boys stood motionless, afraid to move less the Captain decide to shot their youngest member.

"Now, ye brat will listen to me," said Hook quietly. He had almost a mad look in his eyes, almost as he were willing to do anything insane at this point. "Ye will hand over that fairy, and this boy won't be hurt." Zane heartbeat quickened rapidly, and painfully. He did not know what to do, Specials always carried out a mission, no matter the costs. Even if that meant they had to leave a Special behind to fend for themselves, or left to die. Granted if their mission were done, they could hang back and save their comrades. But Specials never go into trouble like that, they were special. Tootles was not. Tootles was a Littlie, and everyone knew they were just innocent randoms. Apparently, Hook did not. Zane glanced down, looking to the Fairy Queen for help. She looked just as hopeless in the situation as he. Tinkerbell was hover nervously in air, looking at everyone in hope they would solve this situation in peace.

Zane took a deep breath, "If I give you the fairy, you promise to let all the boys go, without harming a single hair on them?"

Hook smiled gleefully, "I give ye me word. Not a single hair harmed on them, and free to go." Zane glared at him, he knew he was lying through his teeth, he could smell it. He would just some how have to get the boys out of this situation with any harm falling upon them. He moved slowly past the Heartless. They watched like a hawk, but did nothing to stopped him. Zane made it up a few feet away from Hook, stopping short of his reach.

"Let Tootles go first," Zane commanded. Hook glared, but all the same let the smallest lost boy go. Tootles ran over to where his friends were standing, a relieved look on his face. Hook then jumped at Zane for the fairy. Zane saw this coming, he flipped back, his feet hitting Hook in the face. When he landed on the deck below, far away from Hook's reach, the Heartless attacked. They just scratched at his face, when one suddenly disappeared with a poof. Both Zane and them blinked in surprise. A crow's cry shouted off in the air. Zane looked up to see a Ugly boy, flying . . . What the Hell! Zane could not believe his eyes, the boy must be wearing some kind of hover suit or something. The Ugly was dressed in a bright outfit, tights, with a hat to match. The Ugly quickly killed all the Heartless that surrounded Zane, hovering a few feet above him.

"You all right," the Ugly asked, giving him an lopsided grin. Zane just glared, not letting the Ugly touch him. They both looked up when Hook had shouted out, 'Pan!' "Hook don't you know it's not polite to kill your guests" The Ugly_, _Pan, flew toward Hook, a small knife at the ready. Both him and Hook started to duel. It seemed to Zane that Pan was merely just distracting Hook. The Lost boys made their way quickly to Zane.

"Quick, Zane! Let the fairy go," shouted Slightly. Zane hurriedly opened the side of the case, fairy zooming out as fast as lighting, flying far away from the ship and into the distances.

_Gee, not so much as a welcome. What a jerk._

That was one thing Zane and the voice could agree on.

"Tink, quick give us some fairy dust," Slightly said fastly. Tinkerbell gave him a saloot, flying over all of them. Small dust particles rained down, sticking to them all. While Zane started sneezing from it, the boys started to float up. Zane glanced up in surprise as the boys started to fly away from the ship. "Zane, just believe you can fly!" Zane blinked stupidly, then . . . of course! Of course, it all made sense now. The fairy wasn't a real fairy, just a well done robot resembling Littlies fairy tales. Then it also carried hovering molecules that could attach to a person, and cause flight. All he had to do now was think flight to activate the hovering dust. Zane concentrated, then felt himself starting to float into the air as well. He quickly grew accustomed to the hovering technology, and was able to follow the boys steady enough.

At least it all made sense now. These Littlies were probably from some town, that were kidnapped from the crazy Ugly Hook. Then that robot fairy, Tinkerbell, whom was in charge of her Littlies went after them, but first getting help from that Ugly Pan. But Zane wondered why the city wardens did not come to the rescue of the Littiles. Maybe they were not informed. But man did this place have some great technology; he would have to tell the Specials about this place.

About half way toward the island off in the distance, the weather suddenly changed. Cold storms moved away, the seas calmed down, and the sun came out, bringing glorious warmth. Zane could see that the island itself was becoming more tropical, snow melting away, and exotic plants waking from sleep. The Lost boys flew over the beach, heading in land. Zane following right behind them.

"So, where are we going," asked Zane. Slightly slowed down a little to fly by Zane.

"We're going to our secret hideout," he explained. "Hook can't go there without hitting all our traps and stuff." He grinned broadly at Zane. Zane himself felt puzzled at the moment. Wouldn't it be better if they went to the Wardens of the island? Zane expressed this to Slightly, but the young boy just gave Zane a confused look. "Wardens? You mean grown ups? Only Hook, Smee, and some of the Indians are grown ups here at Neverland. We are in charge of ourselves here."

Now Zane was even more confused. "But who gave you the robot, the one that's in charge of you all?" Zane pointed to Tinkerbell who was traveling ahead of everyone.

"Tinkerbell isn't a robot, she's a fairy," Slightly laughed at Zane's naivety. Zane just glared at the Littlie, how dare he act like Zane was the fool. He stopped in mid air, hovering above the trees. Slightly and the rest of the boys stopped as well, Tinkerbell stopping a ways off for she did not notice the boys stopping.

"I'm not stupid. I know that there would be no way Wardens would not let Littlies be on their own out here. Now stop playing this game, and lets head to your city," Zane said sternly. Slightly and the other boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Littlies," question Cubby. They all seemed not to know what the term was. How stupid just were these boys.

"Listen, Zane, there is no grown ups in charge here. It's just us and the fairies that are friends together," explained Slightly once again.

"No, you listen, stop playing these stupid made up games!" Zane felt his anger flared up, he could feel his face heating up as well. What Zane did not notice, was that slowly he was sinking down toward the tree tops; getting closer and closer to them.

_Um, Zane. _

_'Shut up_,' thought Zane. "Now lets get this straight, there's no such thing as no wardens." He dropped lower. "There's no such thing as magic." He started touching the tree tops with his feet, the boys looked at him wide eyed, but were afraid to saying anything. "And there's is no such thing as fairies!" Then, suddenly Zane fell. He shouted in surprise. The boys did as well, trying to grab for Zane, but the trees blocked their path. Zane fell, hit the ground hard, and rolled down the hill toward a cliff. No way of stopping.

XxXxXx

Ok, sorry if the chapter was boring. This is more of a chapter opening Zane up to the other worlds. But don't worry, everything adds up in the end. And if you don't like Peter Pan world, don't worry there be other worlds. Put in the review which world you would like Zane to travel to after Neverland. I loved to see which worlds you guys would like. :)

**Review Please!**


	14. Ch14: Dark Castle

Yay, reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed. :) Enjoy the chappie!

**Chapter 14: Dark Castle**

XxXxXxXx

Zane fell over the edge, seeing the huge valley below him, getting closer and closer. Luckily, his Special reflexes kicked in, his hand leaping out grabbing a random tree branch on the side of the cliff, stopping his fall. But the branch gave out under his weight, snapping in half leading to his fall once again. The Lost boys were flying behind him, yelling that they will save him.

"Zane, you have to believe in fairies," shouted Slightly. Zane shook his head no, he just couldn't'. But he glanced beside him to see Tinkerbell flying by him. She looked so real, maybe she was a fairy.

"I believe in fairies!" Zane stopped in mid air, right before hitting the ground. He sighed in relief, setting himself up right, touching the ground. Tinkerbell hovered beside him, smiling gently. Zane smiled at her as well, robot or fairy, he was just glad she saved him. All the other Lost boys were smiling as well.

"Glad you believe now," said Slightly. Zane was not too sure that he did, but made he felt something of belief inside him. But before he could voice this, something jumped out of the bushes, hitting Zane full force in the stomach, knocking him back to the ground. There were Nobodies on top of him, hissing in his face. Zane threw them off, jumping back to his feet he saw the Lost boys having the same trouble. Nobodies were everywhere, attacking left to right. The boys were keeping up a good fight with rocks and clubs, but Zane knew it would not last. The Nobodies were too strong.

"Hey, Nobodies," Zane yelled. The Nobodies froze, as well as the boys. Then the evil beings jumped after Zane. He took off into the woods behind him, running at super speed; Nobodies following right after. The boys yelled in the distance, Zane ignored them. Zane knew the Nobodies were only after him in the first place. If he could lead the Nobodies far enough away from the boys, they would be safe. Suddenly, Zane felt the same energy through the air. He stopped and looked around to see from which direction it was coming from. To the left of him was the portal, but it was shrinking about to disappear. Zane quickly ran toward it the Nobodies getting closer to him. He leapt toward the portal just as it was closing, falling into the blackness once again.

XxXxXxXx

_Zane was standing in a court yard, surrounded by different houses and apartments. He felt the fact he was in the younger body again with the red jump suit. In front of him, were two weird people? One was a dog, standing up. It was a male from what Zane could guess who was wearing a green shirt and jacket, with bright yellow pants. Then the other was a duck wearing just a blue shirt and jacket. No pants. Off to the side behind the two were Leon and Yuffie. _

_"So, you were looking for me," Zane asked. The duck and dog nodded at the statement. Again, the idea of a _duck_ and _dog_ talking and walking were beyond logical. Then again, nothing about the fairy Tinkerbell was logical either. Zane decided then that he would no longer question what happens and the finds in the worlds he visited. If he question very miss logical things, he would go insane. A voice responded from behind Zane. _

_"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade," said Leon from behind. Yuffie nodded in agreement beside him. _

_"Hey, why don't you come with us," said the dog suddenly and happily. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel." On their vessel? So, was there others ways of worldly travel besides the stupid portals. Zane suddenly felt doubt about this idea, going with strangers. _

_"I wonder if I could find Riku or Kairi . . .," Zane trailed off with doubt. He looked down at his feet in thought. Those two people again, from the islands. Why was he looking for them again? _

They are your friends, you grew up together. They went missing during the start of your journeys_. _

_The voice popped up again, explaining his missing memories. But then, the memory suddenly came up; flashing brief glimpses of Zane being pulled away from his home, away from his friends. _

_"Of course," said the duck lightly to Zane's earlier doubt. Zane glanced up, seeing the duck and dog discussing something, whispering and pointing to him. Zane wished to glare mistrust towards them, but his face would not make the gesture. He wished he could hear what they were saying, but the memory of this body did not have Special hearing. Nothing about this body, or any of the bodies around him was Special. Just a bunch of randoms. He was almost glad he was Special now, but then he felt saddened at the same time. A thought, doubting his Special being. But of course, he shook it off. This was the reason Specials were not supposed to have memories, it makes one doubt. _

_"Sora, go with them," said Leon again from behind him. "Especially if you want to find your friends." Zane glanced behind him to Leon, frowning. Did he really want to find his friends? Then, yes he did, he felt the yearning to seek out what was lost to him. A past self feeling of loss. But then Zane was Special now, and knew what his past friends really thought and felt for him. He looked back to the dog and duck; he remembers them from one of his flash attacks. They were the ones who left him behind. There was no way he was going with them. _

_But, instead, he spoke out," Yeah, I guess." Again, he felt frustrated that he could not voice his real opinions. _

_"But you can't come along looking like that." The duck started wagging his finger in Zane's face. If he could move, he rip the stupid duck's finger off. "Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" He smiled at Zane, and Zane just felt himself become angrier, but his past self became saddened. _

_"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" The dog got into the ducks face saying this, but the duck just pushed him away. _

_"This boat funs on happy faces," concluded the duck. Zane rolled his eyes; there was no way he was going to give into these randoms antics. If he wanted to stay sad, he was going to. But his past self gave in and gave the biggest, stupidest grin ever. Everyone there laughed at him, and if he had control over his body he would rip out their throats. Then, he felt happy all of a sudden. His past emotions must be mixing in with his, for there was no reason for him to be happy. He stood up straight, smiling. _

_"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys," he heard himself say. Zane winced, wishing he could leave this stupid memory. _

_"Donald Duck," the duck said while putting his hand out. _

_"Name's Goofy," added the dog, placing his hand on top of Donald's. _

_"I'm Sora," he finished while placing his hand on top of the pile. As the memory faded, Zane knew there was no more 'Sora' his past self. Only Zane now. _

_Sora was long gone. _

_XxXxXxXx_

Zane awoke on the ground, facing skyward. It was night, and cold. He felt stone bricks underneath him, and turned his head slightly to see a stone castle to his right. It was huge, making the Valentino Mansion look doll house size. There was a gothic style to it, with gargoyles placed on different pillars and on the sides of the castle. Many towers were built into the castle, with pointed tops. Beautiful painted glass made up all of the windows. Lastly, when Zane looked to the front, to where the doors were he saw they were huge as well, reaching at least 20 feet high.

Zane sat up, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. It must have hit the ground hard for he felt a knot. He got up slowly; looking around to make sure no one was here. He was alone, which he was not sure if it were a good thing at the moment. Zane quickly felt for his pendant, opening it to see if the computer was working. Still it showed nothing but a fuzzy screen. Zane sighed and started for the doors, guessing it was the only place he was able to go for the mean time. He had to wait for another portal to open before he may leave, so he might as well explore. He pushed on one door, opening it up then peaking inside. The inside looked mostly the same as outside, with pillars and gargoyles all around as well as many candles lighting the area. Everything was dark and gray, except the long, velvet rug which went all the way across the entrance to the grand staircase. The staircase itself separated into two directions, with another large door in the middle of them. Zane walked in and closed the door behind.

"Gawrsh, do ya think we'll ever find him, Donald?" A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Zane froze, ready for a fight. But he saw no one in sight. He then realized it came from behind a door not too far off, with a warm light coming from under it. Another thing he realized was the voice said _Donald_ the duck from Zane's dream from earlier. Zane slowly walk up, coming beside it and listened.

"Of course, he has to be in one of these worlds." Another voice spoke. Zane recognized the voice right away as indeed the duck Donald. The other voice from before must have been Goofy then. But why were they here?

"We'll find him," spoke Donald. Zane heard footsteps coming towards the door. He quickly jumped back, into an empty room to the right. He back up a ways, but close enough to where he could see them through the crack of the door frame. Out came the tall dog, and small duck, Goof and Donald whom looked just as he saw in his memory before. Though, they seemed worn out, both having torn clothes and scruff marks on their faces. Zane felt anger boil up inside him at the sight of them. The ones who abandoned him, he wished to run out there and show them the new him. Show them something to fear, to see them ripped to shreds. But he held back, staying behind the door seething. "Let's go find Beast. Maybe he can help us."

They walked off, leaving the hall quiet once again. Zane slowly walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind. He peaked into the room of which them came from, but saw only a glowing fire place. No one inside. So he made his way to the stairs. He had seen them go up the staircase to the left, so he took the right. He would make sure to stay out of their way. He was making his way down a hall when suddenly a loud bang came from a doorway. He even jumped a little when a pan flew out of the area.

"I cannot believe this! This is an outrage!" Someone must be extremely pissed off. Zane walked lightly up to the doorframe, looking in to see who was making such a racket. But there was no one inside, just some kitchen things scattered around the room. Then there was a candle and a clock sitting on the long table in the middle of the room. Zane was about to leave when someone spoke again.

"That girl misses dinner again!" The same voice shouted out again, Zane peaked once more into the room. Again, no one was inside, but then he noticed the clock, candle, the tea pot, the stove, and everything else was moving around. All by themselves. "I slave all day long for a master piece gone to waste." It was then Zane noticed the stove was talking, and waving it's "arms" around in frustration. Okay, this had to be the weirdest thing Zane had ever seen. The fairy Tinkerbell he could handle, but walking and talking household items? Sure why not, he gave up trying to think about it.

"Oh, the dear just was upset when Master said she couldn't have a Christmas," said the teapot on the table. It bounced around, seeming to be making the dishes and cups go into the cumber.

"She was being stubborn again." This time the clock spoke up, throwing towels into the bottom cabinets.

"Oui, but would it not be nice to celebrate the holiday again," said the candle. The clock just grumbled. By now, Zane would have been gone, not wanting anyone to see him. Even the alive kitchen items, he did not want his presence known. But the delicious smells coming from the kitchen were making his stomach growl. It had been days since he had eaten, and even Specials had to eat once and a while. He rubbed his stomach, wishing he could eat some of those dishes being thrown away. But he dared not show his face, especially with Donald and Goofy being around. He started to step out the frame when his stomach gave a very loud growl. This drew attention to him by the house items.

"Oh! We have a guest," shouted teapot with delight.

"Who is he? What is he doing here," shouted the clock.

"Bonjour monsieur," said the candle, bowing politely. "My name is Lumiere. This is Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts." Both Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts bowed when their names were addressed.

"Um, hi I'm Zane," he mumbled while rubbing his head. Zane was not sure whether he should leave, but then his stomach gave another rumble.

"Come in and eat deary," offered Mrs. Potts. She started to bring out the different dishes and cups. Zane, not sure of himself, slowly walked into the room.

"No! No eating or coming in," Cogsworth started to say. He pushed at Zanes legs as if to make him leave. Zane felt the urge to kick the clock across the room, but held back. "You must go, if the Master were to find you here. . ."

"Come now, Cogsworth, let the poor boy stay and eat," spoke Lumiere. He grabbed Zane's pant leg, pulling him into the dining room. Zane just went along, his judgment clouded by hunger.

"No! If the Master found him like he found Belle's father the last time-" started Cogsworth, but interrupted by Mrs. Potts.

"The Master is asleep, he will not find out," she said sternly. "Besides, I am not letting anyone go hungry." Zane was then set down, glorious dishes being placed in front of him. He felt hesitant, not sure whether to trust these magical items still arguing over him. They are not randoms, but then again they were not people either. But again, he gave into his hunger and dug in. It was the best meal he ever ate. Specials were never allowed to eat anything filling, only roots and herbs from the forest. Sometimes they were allowed to eat some dehydrated food, but that was a delicacy. What he was eating now, was heavenly. After he finished, he sat back and was full for the first time as a Special. But with the full belly came the sleepiness. Zane yawned loudly, trying to rub the feeling of sleep out of his eyes. He needed to stay awake and leave. He felt off for some reason, calm and relaxed. Was it the food? No, he started feeling this way when he first woke up. Was it the lump he had on his head making him this way?

_You're changing, becoming your old self again. _

_'What! I'm not changing! I don't want to change,' _Zane shouted inside his head at the voice. He started to panic, when was the last time he cut? He needed to become icy again. He started to pat around his pants for his knife but could not find it. Where was his knife? The stupid randoms back at the Smokey camp must have taken it. But what should he cut himself with now? Maybe he could use his sharp teeth and nails. But then he glanced to the items on the table arguing about something again. He shouldn't cut himself in front of them. Zane blinked and shook his head. What was he thinking? Who cares if they see him cut himself, he needed to become icy again. Zane was about to cut his arm when suddenly the doors to the kitchen opened. In came a woman, with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a nice blue dress on. Zane at first thought she was another random, but then saw she had the looks of a Pretty. But not the same as the surgical looks. She must be a natural born Pretty, it was very rare but not unheard of. She also held herself differently from a Pretty. Much more dignified, and with a look of purpose. Not as the Pretties back home who were always giddy and laid back. She walked in gracefully, with all the items around the kitchen shouting out greetings.

"Belle! You've come for dinner, no," Lumiere asked.

"Hello everyone," the woman, Belle, smiled cheerfully. "Yes, I am quite hungry." The kitchen then started to make her a helping meal as they did for Zane. Belle walked towards to the table, suddenly spotting Zane. "Oh, hello?"

"Belle, this is Zane. He came in with Donald and Goofy," said Mrs. Potts. Zane a flare of anger at the thought of being with those two traitors. He kept his mouth closed though, not wanting to be questioned of how he really got here. Belle gave him a questionable look, setting herself down beside him. Zane scooted his chair closer to the table, uncomfortable with a Pretty being next to him. The need to be icy was also making him feel queasy. He couldn't help himself; he started to dig his nails into his arm from underneath the table.

"So, you're with Donald and Goofy?" Belle looked him over again, seeming to be thinking on something. "I've never seen you before."

"Um, I'm new," Zane said quickly. He was cutting into himself, but the icy feeling wasn't taking over. Maybe he wasn't cutting into himself enough. He dug in harder. "They picked me up in Hallow Bastion." He didn't know where that name came from, but he went with it.

"I see." She started to eat the food in front of her. "How did you three meet?"

"I'm looking for my friends," was the automatic answer he gave. Still the icy feeling was not coming to him, cutting in deeper still. Blood flow was quickening and Zane felt it trickle down his arm.

_Stop it! You're going to kill yourself! _

_'Why am I not icy?'_ Zane just wanted to be icy, he even thought about starting to bite into himself. Suddenly, there was a scream behind him.

"There's blood on the floor," shouted Cogsworth from behind. "If the Master sees this!" Zane glanced down, seeing the river of blood pouring on the floor from his arm. His sharp nails did a little too good of a job. He had cut all the way into bone with flapping muscle and skin hanging on his arm. He quickly activated his nanos, healing the top layer of skin enough to where only a large gash was left for an explanation for the randoms. The muscle underneath started to heal, but Zane knew it would take longer since the muscle was thicker tissue.

Someone quickly grabbed Zane's arm, pulling it away from him. Zane was about to lash out and claw the random who dare touch him, but saw it was Belle. She gently rubbed the blood away with a warm cloth, frowning at his wound. Did she realize it was too small of a wound for that much blood? No, it was not possible, for randoms were too stupid to think of that. She led him away from the table so that way the items in the kitchen could clean up the floor.

"How did you cut yourself," asked Belle as she wrapped his wound with a dry cloth. When the cloth covered his wound from sight, he quickly let the nanos heal it completely.

"I don't know, maybe a nail under the table," said Zane. Belle just stared at him, as if she knew he was lying. He just stared her down, not letting himself be intimidated by a random. Belle just hummed, trying the cloth with a yank making Zane glare at her.

"Donald and Goofy just left a little while ago." Belle turned away from him, going to the nearby sink to wash her hands. Zane gulped in realization that he was caught in a lie.

"Well, they must have forgotten about me. They've been real worried about finding their missing friend," said Zane while shrugging. He hoped the random would fall for this lie, but felt she wouldn't. She just hummed again, continuing to wash her hands. Zane glanced to the door, wondering if he should make a break for it now. But Belle suddenly turned around, giving him a warm smile.

"Then you should stay here until they return." Zane sighed on the inside with relief. Glad that this random was as stupid as the rest of them. Belle then grabbed Zane's hand and led him out of the kitchen. The kitchen workers saying their farewells behind them. Zane wondered for a brief moment if he should just leave as soon as he was left alone. He did not think he would find a portal anytime soon, and he was tired. Between sleeping outside in the cold or sleeping in a bed, the latter won. Belle led him down a nice, warm hallway with many different rooms. Each door had its own unique mark on the front to tell the difference, but other than that each appeared to be the same. Belle brought Zane to one door towards the end of the hall with a craving of a winged person on the front. Opening the door, Zane saw the room was huge. It had a big bed with canopy, accompanying a huge fluffy comforter and pillows. Then a marble fireplace settled on the other side of the room, across from the bed, with a small fire already made. Lastly a glass door on the side of the bed leads to a nice balcony.

"Wow," Zane could not help but say. Belle smiled at him.

"Yes, I thought the same when I saw my room," she said quietly.

"I've never had a room before, and never this nice." Zane gasped, and bite his lip. He could not believe he just said that. Why did he? It was true; he never had a room before since the Cutters always slept outside. But why would he tell this random that? But Belle's smile soften even more, noting seeming to mind the statement Zane made.

"I'm glad you are able to finally have one then." She turned around to exit the room. "My room is across the hall if you need anything." Zane glanced over her shoulder to see which one she meant. He saw a bigger door with a craving of a rose. The woman smiled, and then shut the door. Zane looked around the room again, not sure what to do with himself. He decided to get some sleep, in the morning he would leave when no one was looking. He needed to get away from these people, away from randoms in general. It seemed the more time he spent away from his world, the more unspecial he became. Soon he would be just like any other random. The need to get back to his world was even greater now that his insanity was in danger.

Zane sat on the bed, opening up his pendant again to see no progress. He sighed, pushing himself under the covers to sleep the night away. Laughing lightly Zane knew if Shay ever found out he was sleeping in a bed she would kill him.

XxXxXxXx

Zane awoke to sunshine floating in from the glass door beside the bed. He groaned feeling a headache throbbing inside his head. He then sat up and stretched. Unwrapping his bandage, Zane saw his skin actually had a scar. He must have cut so deep the nanos were unable to heal it as smoothly. He would have to get it fixed when he got back to his world. Specials were not aloud to have imperfections like scars. He rubbed his head with another groan, wishing his head would stop hurting.

"You're awake." Zane froze upon hearing the voice. It was not Belle's or the kitchen worker's. Glancing over by the fire, ready for a right, he saw there was a tall male leaning against the fireplace. He was tall, long silver hair castigated down to his shoulders. He had on a yellow and white vest jacket, and baggy blue jeans. He seemed stern like Leon, but he also looked worried about something. Zane jumped from the bed, crouching on the ground growling. This man must be a Smokey. Well, Zane was not going to be captured again. He would kill someone if he had to. The man frowned, not seeming to be worried of Zane's demeanor.

"They were right, you have changed," was all the man said. The man suddenly looked familiar from one of his flash attacks. Zane stood straighter and blinked rapidly.

"Riku?"

XxXxXxXx

So, what do you guys think? Tell me in a **review**! I know it's after Christmas but **Merry Christmas**!


End file.
